Mayonaka
by Dragoon-sama
Summary: Midnight; the hour of the dead. Time ticks ever backwards. You and I, we're trapped together in this endless dance, where the sky is awash in red. There's nothing left but the light of hope, so let's scrape the bottom together.
1. 12 Chimes

**Disclaimer:** If Koorii-chan and Dragon-sama owned Detective Conan and Magic Kaito...Well, just be glad we don't!

**Pairing: **Kaito/Shinichi, eventually and sorta right off, too.**  
Warnings: **Male/Male relationship, Super Angst, AU, repeat-fic, round-robin writing, and no assurance that anything makes sense.**  
Author for Chapter:** White Mage Koorii

**A/N: **Okay.

So Dragon-sama proposed the idea of a "repeat" fic, wherein a character wakes up at the beginning of their series and has to do it over again. This was born. The title "Mayonaka" means Dead of Night/Midnight in Japanese, and we got that name because I was listening to the song Mitternacht by E Nomine (Mitternacht means Midnight in German). Said song was major inspiration behind this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue  
Shinichi: 12 Chimes**

**

* * *

**

As soon as he recognized the sensation, he knew that he had died again.

It was like falling backwards and going nowhere at all, or maybe just moving very slowly. Shinichi opened his eyes to infinite blackness. Perhaps the right term for it was that he was sinking slowly toward a bottom that wasn't there.

His heart wasn't beating, nor did he breathe. He simply existed in a twisted sort of way as he fell. He was neither living nor truly dead. This... this was limbo in its truest form, but they lied when they said it was everlasting. Soon enough it would peal away and....

Shinichi would _wake again_.

There came a tolling from the thick ebony depths, like a grandfather clock striking the time.

_**One.**_

His heart beat a single thump in response to the chime.

_**Two.**_

His pulse returned, a slowly steadying thrum in his ears.

_**Three.**_

The pace of his heart was picking up, and he almost fathomed he could hear the ticking of the clock hands. They were going backwards.

_**Four.**_

He was falling faster now. Was it his imagination or reality that felt like wind in his hair, making his clothing billow around him?

_**Five.**_

Something nagged at his mind like the hopeless fluttering of a butterfly's wings. So soft it was hardly noticeable. He was forgetting something important.

_**Six.**_

There had been a moment...something different than the other times.

_**Seven.**_

He could remember rough concrete under his cheek as he bled out, waiting for the blackness to open beneath him and the falling to begin.

_**Eight.**_

It didn't matter. It never did. Shinichi let it go.

_**Nine.**_

Almost there. He could feel it in him. His pulse was even, and his heart beat as strong as any living person though he did not breathe. It felt like he was suffocating, but he knew he wasn't.

_**Ten.**_

His eyes slit against the wind (imaginary or not) as it bit at his cheeks and whipped the hair of his fringe into his eyes.

_**Eleven.**_

He tilted his head back and relaxed, waiting almost impatiently. Maybe this time he finally wouldn't wake up. Surely Time and Fate had to release him eventually? Surely the feeling of breathlessness constricting his chest so tightly was real , and he would never breathe again...

_**Twelve.**_

The last toll was so loud he felt it in his bones and with a jolt he gasped, sucking in a lungful of air. The blackness bled a vivid carmine as some unknown source below him flared up. Shinichi had moment to feel astonishment (that had never happened before), and then he was engulfed in a red, red world.

.......

.....

....

...

..

.

Shinichi sat up in bed. The covers pooled around his hips and twisted around his legs like snarled vines. His pajama shirt was badly askew and stuck to his skin from a thin sheen of sweat. His hand shot up, fingers grasping into his fringe so hard it hurt, while his entire face screwed up into an expression of mixed anguish and resignation. He ground his teeth together for a moment, fisting his sheets over one thigh and bunching the material into a knot.

Slowly, Shinichi forced a calming breath out through his nose. He made himself gather and suppress the feelings twisting like a bunch of snakes. It would do him no good now.

Twelve times... He'd been forced to go through this nightmare twelve times. A hysterical laugh hiccuped and caught in his throat. Shinichi bit it back, for he knew if he started he wouldn't be able to stop. If he broke down, he'd probably never be able to pick the pieces back up and put them together again. It was an inevitable fate, but he'd stave it off as long as possible. Though he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he just let go, let his mind shatter, and spent the rest of his cursed life in a mental ward.

They'd probably find him even there, and it wouldn't make a difference.

As usual, logical thinking seemed to be doing the trick. It was a stable, a calming influence that allowed him to detach from his raging emotions. Another slow, deep breath sighed out, and Shinichi found himself able to focus better. He forced his fingers to uncurl from their death grip on his hair and the sheets and, after a moment, scooted back to rest against the headboard of his bed. Drawing his knees up he rested his crossed arms atop them and pressed his chin against them so only the top half of his face was visible over his arms. Letting his eyes fall half shut he gazed across the room as morning light dripped slowly in.

Something had been _different_ this time. That red color at the end of his... _rebirth _had never shown itself before. What had happened during the last life that could have caused it?

The last time... He'd grown so tired of playing pretend that partway through Shinichi had just given up. Apparently his lack of presence at the thief's heists had driven the capricious phantom to seek him out. That night Edogawa Conan had revealed the tale of his entrapment in his shrunken body, and learned the plight of a boy who'd had his father stolen. Kid had wanted an alliance, and Shinichi had agreed for no real reason other than it seemed right to let the other hope.

As things had progressed, however, he had begun to hope again as well. Together with Kid, they had made some truly incredible progress. Still, the time had come, and Ai had succeeded in making the cure. Edogawa Conan had been shed like a useless husk, and Kudou Shinichi had risen from the ashes. Ai had chosen to remain a child.

Forced into hiding lest he be killed all the quicker, as well as to protect those around him, Shinichi had taken to flitting from one of Kid's safe houses and bolt holes to the next. The thief had been his only company, but at least he had been good company.

Less than a fortnight later Kid had dropped through a window in Shinichi's current hiding place (a small run down apartment with little more than two rooms) looking flushed, sweaty, and tired, but triumphant. The stone he held had glowed a vibrant carmine under the light of the moon.

After that, it was a blur of running and hiding. The sniper that had been at the heist had seen the glow when Kid first checked the stone. The two of them became the Black Organization's most wanted before they could blink. Their luck had run short on the roof of a twenty story skyscraper. He had died, shot execution style in the back of the head, while Kid had looked on in horror.

There he'd left his corpse cooling on the burning concrete to fall through the endless black.

The unusual glow at his rebirth was likely just some strange reference to Pandora, then. He had never been involved with the stone before, and in fact that life had been the only one he and the thief had worked so closely together. The other eleven lives had left Kaitou Kid as nothing more than an annoying rival and a wonderful challenge. Despite the fact that he'd been through his heists eleven times before, he'd still never managed to get his hands on the unpredictable thief.

Maybe this time he'd seek Kid out when the time came, and offer an alliance much earlier...if only for the company. It would be nice to have some form of company while he waited for the inevitable to happen again, and again...


	2. Before Dawn

**Disclaimer:** If Koorii-chan and Dragon-sama owned Detective Conan and Magic Kaito...Well, just be glad we don't!

**Pairing: **Kaito/Shinichi, eventually and sorta right off, too.**  
Warnings: **Male/Male relationship, Super Angst, AU, repeat-fic, round-robin writing, and no assurance that anything makes sense.**  
Author for Chapter:** Dragon-sama

**A/N: **Long. Like...super long. And Kaito totally see-saws on the emotional scale. w00t.

Yes yes, this is entirely my fault. But it is so much fun! We have plans for this fic, most of which involve major buckets of angst, angst, and just for variety angst. This chapter is all Kaito, all the time, and man is he utterly insane to write! He needs a hug...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 01  
Kaito: Before Dawn**

**

* * *

**

Kaito woke up, his scream of pain and defiance echoing throughout the empty room. Wide violet eyes took in the dark gray walls unseeingly, searching desperately for the danger he expected to spring out at any moment. His breath was coming in harsh pants, and Kaito clutched at his chest in a mixture of pain and comfort, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

A light flicked on in the hallway, and hurried footsteps sounded outside his door. It swung open to reveal his mother (god, how long had it been since he'd seen her?), wide-eyed and worried, hair mussed from sleep, and looking so achingly familiar his breath caught on a sob.

"Kaito! Are you alright?" she asked, at his side before he could move. She wrapped her arms around his shaking form (so strong, so frail, so warm, and so comforting), settling herself on the edge of the bed and beginning to run soothing hands down his back and through his hair. Another sob escaped him, and he realized his face was wet with tears, but he leaned desperately into the gentle embrace.

"Was it a bad dream?" she murmured in his ear, and he jerked in surprise. A dream? How...how could that have been a dream? The feel of white silk brushing his skin; the kiss of the wind as he soared across the night sky; the bite of terror as another bullet zinged past; the warm feeling as his eyes met that sad blue gaze...Shinichi!

"Shin--Mom, how'd I get here? Where's...was anyone with me? I can't stay here, it's not safe!" he babbled, pushing her away and trying to scramble off the bed. He could remember the hot feeling of rage and desperation as he saw Shinichi go down, blood pooling under the detective's head.

That's right, **they'd **finally caught up to them. He scrambled a hand at his chest, feeling for the precious gem that was the reason he gave up his life, his freedom, his family, and in the end his friend (or perhaps more?) as well. His hand met nothing but the damp cloth of his pajamas, and his heart constricted again. Was it all for nothing? Had the Crows gotten their prize in the end?

"Kaito! Kaito! It's alright! Calm down love, it was just a dream!" his mother said, pushing him back against the bed. "You were here all night. You're safe, I promise," she soothed, catching his blank gaze with her own. "Kaito, it's okay, you're safe. Don't you remember? You came home yesterday with Aoko-chan so you could help her study for the math test. See? And we had curry for dinner last night, remember? It's okay..."

He let her voice wash over him, feeling utterly confused. He hadn't seen his mother in months, so why was she saying such things? And after he'd seen Shinichi...die (his breath caught again, causing his mother to hug him tight even as her words continued their comforting flow), he could only remember rage and despair, pain, and...dying.

Was the damn Pandora gem worth _everything_?

He took a deep, shuddering breath, wrapping his arms around his mother and causing her to break off in surprise. He took no mind, burying his face in her shoulder and just breathing in her scent as he tried to calm down, to _think._

He remembered the night (that was so long ago yet still emblazoned vividly in his mind) when he'd found the cursed Pandora gem. It had seemed like any other heist, though he had the added bonus of a certain blue-eyed teenager to return to that night. He'd gotten his prize without any trouble, and had held it up to the silvery light of the full moon.

For one glorious moment, his vision had been filled with the carmine glow he'd spent so long searching for.

The next moment he was diving for cover as bullets whipped past his ear, striking the concrete of the roof in sharp, staccato bursts. He'd had a very hard time losing his shadowing Crows that night, but had finally returned triumphant to his bolt hole, where Shinichi greeted him with a rare smile.

Gods....Shinichi. When the small form of Edogawa Conan had confessed to being the brilliant Meitantei Kudou Shinichi, Kaito had been filled with both admiration and scorn. While he could understand the other's driving need for justice, to be caught in such a simple trap was laughably tragic.

And yet...and yet the boy was still fighting, even in small ways. He'd seen that Kid and his enemies were one and the same, and had swallowed his fear and his pride to offer a truce to the magician.

Kaito had been wary, of course, fearing traps and word games of all sorts, but the mini-Holmes had just looked at him with those clear blue eyes and offered him Truth. Kaito had been helpless but to reciprocate with the same.

Learning about the shrunken detective's world had been eye-opening. Much like himself, Conan was forced to hide from everyone around him, so that even if you dug and dug you would only unearth more masks that looked so _real_...

Kaito had been surprised as well at the detective's willingness to bend the law. From the simple matter of not turning the thief in, to actively helping Kaito on the Kid heists, Conan had gone forward with such a calm determination that Kaito had truly believed everything would turn out alright in the end.

The day that Conan's mask had been shed and Shinichi had stood proudly in front of him, stripped of all his pretenses and staring at him with such _old_ eyes, Kaito had felt his heart glow in triumph. While the other hadn't been untouched by the Crows, he had beaten them and their drug in the end. Kaito had hugged the startled teen in pure joy at the success, even scooping up the child-not-child scientist in his enthusiasm. That was the first time he'd heard Shinichi just laugh, happy and care-free.

Of course, their fight hadn't ended there. Shinichi had been forced to hide lest the Crows steal away the life he fought so hard to regain, and Kaito had offered his own precious safe houses without a thought. A fortnight, two weeks, less than a month they'd had of relative peace as Kaito continued to search for his father's legacy and Shinichi plotted and planned. Such a short time, and Kaito had come to know the stoic teen as intimately as the other had allowed.

To his own surprise, Kaito had enjoyed his time with the detective so much he sought the other out, even when it was more advisable to stay away and pretend to be a normal teenager. His neglecting of Aoko and exasperating Hakuba's suspicions hadn't seemed to matter whenever he managed to surprise Shinichi; a rarity in itself, as the teen seemed as imperturbable as a rock. It always made Kaito try harder to get a reaction, until one day he'd come to the realization that he rather liked seeing Shinichi happy or angry or blushing or just full of life.

And then Pandora had happened, and he'd been forced to leave his life behind (but hadn't found that as distasteful as he'd imagined; he missed them, but was glad it was Shinichi he was hiding with) to flee from the circling Crows.

The months of running, of living in fear of discovery at any moment, had taken Shinichi's smile away again, and Kaito wasn't sure he could forgive that. And that day, when blood had filled the air and he'd stared into resigned blue eyes as their light faded away forever, he had turned on their pursuers and _fought back_.

Gone was the peaceful thief who refused to let harm come to anyone; in his place was a vengeful spirit, not clothed in white but filled with fury and pain and despair.

When Kaito had felt the bullet pierce his heart, shatter the stone he'd kept close at hand in the one place he knew they'd aim for (and hadn't he wanted it destroyed in the end?), he hadn't wished for the Crow's deaths, or for his lost life, or even for his precious people's lives. All he'd wished, as blackness engulfed him, was that he'd be able to follow his blue-eyed companion, his brave, determined, fragile Shinichi, into the peaceful unknown.

And he'd heard chimes in the distance, as the world was awash in red.

"Kaito?" A soft voice brought him back, blinking in the dawn light of his bedroom. His mother was still pressed tight against him, hand running its soothing rhythm through his hair. "Kaito love, are you alright?"

He nodded into her shoulder, though he was still confused. Was this heaven? It seemed too real, too plain, too grey...and there was no Shinichi here. He pulled away from his mother again, this time slowly, and managed a weak smile.

"Yeah, sorry. Just...give me a minute, okay?" he asked, voice rough from emotion. She gave him a long, searching look, but nodded and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"I'll just go get breakfast started then, shall I? Come down when you're ready. I'll call Aoko and let her know you're sick today." Kaito swallowed thickly, watching her leave the room and close the door quietly after her.

He ran a shaking hand through his hair, burying his face against his knees as he fought for sanity. He had _felt_ the bullet pierce his chest, felt the burning pain as the world faded and he _knew_ he was dying. He'd felt the kiss of death often enough to be familiar with it, and that _agony_ had surpassed all he'd experienced up until that point. Even if his mother had somehow found him after he'd blacked out, he should have had some remnant of that injury.

A thought occurred, and he swiftly pulled off his pajama top, staring down at his unblemished chest. Oh, there were scars there from his Kid heists (so at least _that_ wasn't a dream), but there was no sign of injury over his heart, not even long healed.

Kaito pressed his hand over his heart, covering the imagined wound, and just felt the steady thrum of his pulse. What did that mean? That he'd had some screwed up nightmare that had felt too real? His memory begged otherwise; he knew what nightmares were like, and they didn't include _years_ of knowledge.

Abruptly he felt trapped, too exposed and too closed in all at once. He struggled out of his clinging bed sheets and staggered for his door, slipping out into the hallway on cat-quiet feet. There was one place in this house he could go and feel safe, and maybe then something would make sense (and he could stop remembering empty blue eyes that broke his heart and his mind all at once).

A moment later he was standing in front of his father's portrait, slipping past the secret door under the tender smile of the magician, slinking further into the room under the trickster smile of the phantom. He froze, terrified instead of calmed when he realized his sanctuary was not like he last remembered, that certain gadgets and props were missing or not where he'd left them.

He burst out of the room, senses straining to catch the faintest hint of danger. Who had discovered him? Were they hiding nearby, waiting to see what he'd do? Were they even now creeping through the house, ready to steal from him one of the last people he held dear?

The thought sent him stumbling for the stairs where he could hear the gentle bustling sounds emitting from the kitchen. He burst in, startling his mother into dropping the bowl of rice she'd been serving. He ignored her cry and the tinkling of broken porcelain as he scanned the kitchen for threats, then froze as his eyes caught sight of the calendar hanging innocently on the wall.

Three years....the calendar showed a date that should be impossible, but he knew his mother wouldn't have played such a cruel prank on him.

Kaito slipped to the floor, not registering his mother's panicked queries as he stared at the incriminating document. His mind abruptly began re-categorizing his memories, sorting through what he knew as he was faced with the unbelievable truth. He was back in time somehow, back before almost _everything_, when he'd still been so innocently traipsing across the rooftops in search of a legend.

He was brought back to himself abruptly, cheek stinging from the ringing slap his mother had just given him. Well ow, he hadn't known his mother was so strong.

"Kaito! Answer me! Kaito, can you hear me?" she said, turning his face to her again. He blinked, raising a hand numbly to his cheek to sooth the burning flesh.

"Yeah...yeah mom. Sorry. I'm sorry. I can't...Hey mom? Do you believe in miracles?" he asked finally, pulling himself forcefully together. Three years...yes, now that he thought back, the rec room did match his memory of so long ago. Or so recently?

"Kaito, I'm going to call a doctor. Why don't you go back up to bed and wait for him to get here?" his mother said soothingly, helping him to his feet carefully as if she expected him to break at any moment.

He certainly felt brittle, like a glass doll teetering on the edge of oblivion, but he needed to get himself back under control. _Poker face_, and he could hear the deep voice play back in his memories as he schooled his features and emotions into their familiar mask. It didn't matter if he felt like the end of the world had come and gone (and hadn't it?), he needed to be stronger than this for his mother.

"No mom. I'm sorry I worried you," he said, letting a strained laugh play across his voice. Just enough 'cheer' to ease her worry, but not too much to make her think he was faking. "I just...you know those dreams where you wake up just before you die? Well, let's just say I didn't wake up in time. It...really threw me off."

A hint of truth, while still being totally misleading. A perfect Phantom answer, and it depressed him that it was so easy to fall back to those habits. He hadn't needed to fake things with Shinichi. The other knew him too well, always able to see through his half truths, even when he really wished otherwise. That was the bad thing about spending so much time with the detective.

His mother took his face in her hands, forcing him to meet her eyes. Ah, he knew this trick. She wanted to read him, to really _see_ if he was telling the truth. And while the guilt ate away at him, he allowed her to 'see' a carefully constructed inner self, one of many he had lying around to be 'discovered'. _I was scared, but I'm okay now. I'll be back to my cheerful self in no time. Please don't worry about me._

He doubted he'd be alright ever again, but he couldn't let her know that. She smiled at him, satisfied with what she saw, and he allowed the pain of that to be swallowed in his swirling masks, never to see the light of day. He could pretend anything for her.

"Alright. Alright Kaito. But if you have a panic attack like that again, rest assured young man that I _will_ call a doctor on you!" she said, patting his cheek gently over the red mark she'd caused earlier. He grinned, feeling a tickle of honest amusement. Okay, so his life had somehow turned on its head and he was in the past (or, well, yaknow..._something_ like that), but did that really matter? He could take anything life threw at him, and he'd damn well have fun doing it too!

"Yes ma'am!" he said, giving a mock salute. She turned him around and pushed him gently out the kitchen.

"Now I have to clean up this mess, and _you_ need to take a bath. Once you have cleaned yourself up a bit, we will eat a nice breakfast together, and you can decide if you still want to go out with Aoko-chan today."

Aoko? Kaito had almost forgotten about his childhood friend. He'd left her in that past life (best way to think of it, otherwise he'd confuse himself over the semantics), safe in the knowledge that there was no way for her to be a target. Not only had her father been decidedly overprotective after Kaito had disappeared (he never did learn if Nakamori had made the connection between him and Kid), but Kaito had left both Hakuba a warning to keep her safe, and had cut a last minute deal with Akako for some added protection.

Speaking of the witch...he wondered if she'd be able to shed some light on his situation. Did he dare ask, though? If she didn't know anything, then asking about past lives or reincarnation would surely clue her in enough to becoming nosy, and he didn't want even her tangled in his mess.

He let out a noiseless sigh as he shuffled through the house to the bathroom. He let his mind wander as he went on autopilot. _Why_ had he suddenly found himself three years younger and decidedly Not Dead? At his 'death', he'd seen blackness, then red.

A very familiar, carmine red at that.

Pandora...and immortality. Tears and endless life. Was this the meaning behind the stone? Not everlasting life, but life everlasting? Kaito shuddered. Had he cursed himself with that damned gem? Sadly, that seemed to be the case.

He stripped mechanically out of his remaining clothes, moving into the bathing area to sit down on the stool. A flick of his wrist turned the shower head on, and he didn't bother adjusting the lukewarm water as he ducked his head under the spray.

So he had to live three years of his life over. Okay...he could do that. Hell, he could even go straight to Pandora now! Get rid of it once and for all, before the crows ever noticed it was gone!

Kaito reared back, flinging his head so water flew everywhere as he grinned a manic grin. And if Pandora sent him back again, he'd just keep trying until he found some way of destroying the thing for good. Maybe even drop it into the deepest part of the ocean, if nothing else worked. Kid could finally rest in peace--

Kaito froze, water pattering loudly against the ceramic tiles. If Kid 'died', stopped his heists and vanished, then Kaito would never form his truce with Shinichi. The detective would be forced to fight the Crows alone, and even if Kaito tried to insinuate himself into the other boy's life, Shinichi would never permit plain-old-Kaito into his world of pain, fear, and death.

Kaito groaned, burying his face in his hands. Nothing was simple, was it? It was either allow events to happen as they had before, or possibly condemn the detective to a lonely fight. Options...

If he went after Pandora on the quiet, then continued his Kid heists, there'd still be the risk that the theft would be noticed and questioned by those black Crows. It wasn't like there were very many thieves in the world who could and _would_ steal a gem with no one the wiser, after all. Which would bring them down on him again, and who knows if his luck would hold out this time?

If he continued his heists as before, then it at least gave him a little bit of time to think things over, to plan. Maybe when Shinichi offered his truce, they'd be able to come up with a safe way to trick the Crows.

Shinichi...would the detective believe him, when Kaito told him of his amazing journey? Would Kaito even _tell_ the other boy? Three years was a long time to wait...or it would be more like two years until the detective offered his truce. After enjoying the other's company almost exclusively for so long, after going through so much together, Kaito didn't want to let that go.

Kaito frowned, snapping the shower off in annoyance. All this circular thinking was useless at this point. Shinichi wasn't here, didn't even _know_ Kaito at all, and wouldn't be the same person Kaito had left behind! If he was going to do this life over again, he had to resign himself that everyone he knew was _gone_ now, and they weren't coming back.

He shook his head, sending water flying from his hair as he reached for a towel. Securing it around his waist, he stepped out of the bathing area, staring into the mirror over the sink. Tired violet eyes stared back out at him, and he grimaced. No wonder his mother was worried. He was too pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Well, half of that was attitude, and he took a deep, relaxing breath. He let his face relax into an impassive mask, then started building on top of that. First was his inner-most mask; tired, determined, scared, and slightly vulnerable. What those who knew him, his family and closest friends might expect to see if they ever discovered his secondary occupation.

On top of that he layered on a more playful face. A hint of blithe attitude and 'devil-may-care'. What those who _didn't_ know Kaito would expect of a class clown who was forced into a secret lifestyle. Layer after layer, masks and hidden identities that he could call upon without thought, to be stored away until he had need of them.

And finally, the cheerful mask that was as much a part of him, as much a part of his real soul, that it almost wasn't a mask at all. Kaito grinned into the mirror, feeling much better and more in control. Then he turned to his mental 'to-do' list. Slowly he let his mind sift though everything, putting most of it in the 'Deal with it when I have to' category. All he could worry about now was his mother, Aoko, school, Hakuba, and the Kid problem.

His mother would be reassured when he started acting like himself (did he even remember how to do that? No matter, Poker Face, Poker Face. He had a thousand acts he'd perfected, what was one more?). The Kid thing could wait for a few hours at least, when he could get a hold of Jii and figure out just where he was in his heists. Hakuba and school weren't a problem until tomorrow, so that left...

"KAITO! Your mom said you were sick, but I know you're just trying to get out of taking me to Shibuya tod--" Aoko had slammed the door to the bathroom open, only to stop and gawk at the dripping magician. Kaito grinned and struck a pose.

"Didn't your father teach you to knock?" he teased brightly, inwardly drinking in the sight of his long-time friend. She looked younger than in his memories, but the mixture of embarrassment and anger flushing her face was delightfully familiar. He realized with a pang that he truly _had_ missed Aoko.

"You...you pervert!" she cried, grabbing a towel off the rack and tossing it at his face. He spluttered around it as she slammed the door shut again, and he heard her stomping down the stairs. He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

God, but it felt good just to let go.

He hummed a cheerful tune as he exited the bathroom, heading down the hall for his room. He could hear the distant murmur of his mother and Aoko talking. That was good; Aoko complaining about him like usual would help convince his mother he really _had_ just had a bad reaction to a dream.

As he pulled on his clothes (hey, he remembered that shirt!), he pondered the enigma that was his mother. He'd often wondered just how much of his night life she's guessed at. It was hard to believe that the woman married to the original Kid and mother of the successor was completely clueless. She never said anything, never dropped hints into the conversation, and seemed completely oblivious to Kaito's Kid-related comings and goings. But then there were times like this morning where she showed amazing insight and compassion.

Shaking his head fondly, he grabbed his keys and wallet, stuffing them into his pockets, then began searching through his drawers for his supplies. Decks of cards, smoke bombs, and various other trappings for his tricks disappeared rapidly on his person. He frowned at the selection, though; so basic! He obviously hadn't had much time to expand his arsenal yet. He resolved to fix that as soon as possible. What good was future experience if he didn't user it, after all!

Finally satisfied, he paused once more in front of his door. One last thing to do. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes.

He remembered his mother as he knew her; the quiet presence that was such an anchor in his life, with a touch of bittersweet sadness that was reserved for her lost love.

He thought of Aoko; his first, best, beautiful friend. Fiery and passionate, but also playful and kindhearted. She had been such an amazing young woman when he left, and he had no doubt she would have gone on to succeed in whatever she desired.

Then there was Hakuba; the persistent half-Brit had slowly morphed from a selfish, single-minded detective into an almost friendly rival. Still convinced he was right in every matter, but willing to just spend time hanging out with him and Aoko. Kaito realized he'd miss the other boy's dry sarcasm that had been developed in defense to Kaito's teasing.

There were other faces, friends and acquaintances that had touched his life, for better or for worse. His dear friend Jii, the enigmatic Akako, the dogged Nakamori...he'd miss them all.

Finally his thoughts turned to the last person. Shinichi; his brilliant rival, his closest confidant, his partner through the darkest moments of his life. He remembered the respect he'd gained as Shinichi challenged him on every level. How much he'd loved making the detective grin in amusement, gratitude, or just pure pleasure. How they'd shared in triumph and terrors alike, coming out the other end battered but whole.

It hurt, but he let it all go, saying goodbye to his last, most adored, and closest friend.

Kaito opened his eyes, releasing the breath he'd held a lifetime ago. This was it; once he stepped through the door, he'd have to face his new chance without a backward glance. He couldn't afford to fail them (him) again.

"Kaito? Breakfast is ready! Come down and join us!" his mother called up the stairs. He straightened his shoulders, smiled a sad little smile, and stepped forward.

By the time he entered the kitchen, his smile had morphed into this usual grin. Aoko gave him a half hearted glare, but she was frowning worriedly at him. Aw, he couldn't have that! She really looked her best when she was smiling, but angry was better than worried, at least.

"Enjoyed the view?" he asked cheekily, slipping past his mother as Aoko went red again, spluttering at his audacity. His mother aimed a swat at him, which he ducked with barely a thought.

"I see you really _are_ feeling better," she tutted, seating herself at the table with a sigh when he waved her away. He took over setting the table with a flourish. The two ladies watched as plates, cups, and food all were juggled expertly, appearing in place suddenly, or even transforming into a completely different dish entirely. Kaito didn't let it show (he was a _showman_ after all), but he'd nearly fumbled a trick or two. His younger body didn't have the nimbleness or muscle memory he was used to. He'd have to fix that soon. As the last plate rattled into place, Aoko surprised him by applauding.

"Wow! That was amazing, Kaito! You've never done anything like that before!" she enthused. HIs mother gave him a proud smile, nodding in agreement.

"Your father couldn't have done it better," she murmured, causing Kaito to mentally gape at the pair in astonishment. He'd just done some rather simple tricks, and yes he'd linked them seamlessly together at a fairly fast pace, but he'd been doing that for _years_...oh. Well, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"You're too kind, my adoring audience!" he said instead, bowing gallantly before seating himself. "So, did you come over to do anything aside from letch and mooch?" he asked his friend.

"You jerk! It's not my fault you were walking around half naked," Aoko retorted hotly. He leered.

"Would you rather I walk around completely--ow!" he yelped as Aoko kicked him under the table. "Jeeze, fine. Anyway, I was in the bathroom! What were you expecting?" Aoko flushed again, bending over her breakfast in sudden fascination.

"Shut up..." she mumbled. Kaito inwardly raised an eyebrow. Aoko was certainly more bashful now. Before, she'd--no, he couldn't keep thinking like that. He chuckled a bit, then snapped his fingers. A burst of smoke erupted from her hair, and a yellow flower appeared behind her ear.

"My apologies for being such a pervert," he cooed, and she blushed even harder. His mother shot him a warning look, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't remember everyone being so touchy. Shinichi would have---stop thinking about it.

"Are you two still planning on going down to Shibuya today?" his mother asked, deflecting attention from the embarrassed girl. Aoko leapt on this eagerly.

"Yes we are. Kaito _promised_ me he'd go shopping with me!" she said, shooting Kaito a stubborn look. He raised his hands theatrically.

"Hey! I'll go, I'll go! So long as you don't use me as a **/pack mule/**, I won't have to make an **/ass/ **of myself!"

"What does...pakku m...miyuuru mean?" Aoko asked, frowning in confusion. Kaito bit his tongue in aggravation. He'd so easily slipped foreign words in with Shinichi. While the other couldn't match Kaito's repertoire in terms of different languages mastered, he could usually figure out what was said in context. And if he was completely stumped, the detective wouldn't rest until he could look it up.

"Nevermind," Kaito sighed, giving Aoko a dismissive grin. "So, what exactly did you want to do today?"

He listened with half an ear as the girl happily prattled away, nodding occasionally to show he was paying attention. He didn't miss his mother's worried look, but expertly ignored it. This outing would be good practice for the 'dos' and 'don'ts' he'd need to remember.

Later, after breakfast had been cleared away, Aoko eagerly dragged him toward the door. He broke off long enough to give his mother a grateful hug (it felt so _good_ to be able to do that, and he ignored Aoko's puzzled stare), then followed his friend out.

Kaito surprised himself by having a good time shopping. Aoko was a bundle of energy, and he managed to watch his tongue enough to keep her smiling the whole time. When the changing rooms of a store were all occupied and there was a long waiting line, he'd had fun changing Aoko into her outfits of choice with accompanying bursts of colorful, concealing smoke. Aoko had flushed the first time he did it, but soon was actively posing and twirling, showing off each new outfit to the gathering crowd.

Kaito reveled in the simple magic. It had been a long time since he'd had such a captive audience that didn't have to do with Kid, and he was basking in the attention. Shinichi would have given him one of those indulgent smiles that covered the detective's amusement at his antics.

Lunch had Aoko gossiping about some guy from class C who asked out her friend from class B, and how everyone _knew_ the homeroom teacher for class B was sweet on the home ec teacher...Kaito filed all the information, matching it with what he remembered. It was a good thing Aoko was so popular, or he'd have to do something degrading like spying on _high schoolers_ to figure out what he needed to know.

After lunch they watched some B grade horror movie he vaguely remembered, and Aoko seemed to have great fun shrieking and clutching his arm. Kaito couldn't find it in himself to bother; so much time spend with the analytical Shinichi (and the horrors of real life were so much worse) had numbed him to Silver Screen Scares.

Aoko was giggling at his so-serious-it-was-funny critique of the movie as they left the theatre building, when Kaito heard something that made him freeze in dread.

"What? Tropical Land? Someone _died_ on the roller coaster? You're not pulling my leg, are you?" a girl was babbling into her cell phone. Kaito swallowed, slowing down so he could continue listening. It was a coincidence, surely... "_The_ Kudou Shinichi?! Ah~, I'm so jealous! Can you get his--hey!" Kaito snatched the phone out of the girl's hand, giving her a strained smile. Poker Face, damn it.

"Wanna see a trick?" he asked brightly, spinning the phone theatrically in front of the angry girl's face. He snatched it out of the air, bringing it to his mouth as he cleared his throat. When he next spoke into the receiver, he did it in the girl's voice, "Sorry about that. What did you say happened again?"

"_Jeeze, weren't you listening? Someone was just murdered on the roller coaster! His head came right off! There was blood __**everywhere**_**--**" the guy on the other end was saying enthusiastically.

"Are the police there yet? You said Shi--ah, Kudou-san was there already, right?" Kaito asked, cursing his uncooperative tongue. Not his Shinichi but...

"Hey, how are you _doing_ that?" the girl asked in astonishment, tugging at his arm and seeming to have forgotten her anger at him. He winked at her (Poker Face, Poker Face), as he listened to the guy's reply.

"_Nah, it just happened like, ten minutes ago. That Kudou guy shut down the area, claiming it was a crime scene. What an arrogant--_"

Kaito shoved the phone back at the girl and took off sprinting for the nearest train station. Gods, gods, it was _today_! He'd been told the whole story from the detective, but it never occurred to him that he'd arrived in time to _prevent_ Shinichi from tangling with the Crows. If he could get there in _time_...

"Kaito! Wait! Wait! What happened?!" Aoko cried behind him. He twisted to see her struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"I'll meet you at home!" he called back, waving her desperately off. "I just need to take care of something!" He didn't bother to see if she obeyed, merely turned back around and increased his pace as much as he could.

Today Shinichi was going to innocently stumble upon a meeting that would ruin his life. If Kaito could just get there in time...he could stop Edogawa Conan from ever happening, could stop those two years of pain and helplessness from ever clouding those pretty blue eyes.

Kaito cursed as he slammed into the ticket stall, fumbling for change. If the police weren't there yet, he had time. It didn't take that long to get to Tropical Land...he could make it, he could make it.

He would not fail Shinichi again.


	3. 24 Hours

**Disclaimer:** If Koorii-chan and Dragon-sama owned Detective Conan and Magic Kaito...Well, just be glad we don't!

**Pairing: **Kaito/Shinichi, eventually and sorta right off, too.**  
Warnings: **Male/Male relationship, Super Angst, AU, repeat-fic, round-robin writing, and no assurance that anything makes sense.**  
Author for Chapter:** White Mage Koorii

**A/N: **This chapter is brought to you by Angst and the song 24 by Jem.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02  
Shinichi: 24 Hours**

**

* * *

**

Shinichi stood like the eye of the storm in the midst of the frantic, chaotic hurricane that whirled around him. The people from the Mystery Coaster were like an overturned ants nest of tears, fear, and impatience. The teenage detective, however, was silent and still, a statue of complete calm and patience in a wind swept ocean. The waves of noise beat against him, but Shinichi was deaf to it all. His entire being was focused on two key points, very little else mattered right then.

In front of him, where those intense, _old_, blue eyes were focused, stood a fairly pretty girl around his current physical age, give or take a couple years. A few tears wended their way down her pale cheeks, and she clutched with clammy hands at her jacket. Shinichi could still remember that first encounter with her and, more importantly, he remembered his second.

That time he'd gone out of his way to stop the murder before it could even happen. Shinichi had bought soda's for himself and Ran and, as he chattered happily to his best friend, had 'accidentally' spilled the contents of one of the cups on the would be murderess.

Shinichi had found out a few days later through the newspaper that the victim had turned up dead at home with his head nearly cut off by a knife. She'd been found sobbing on the kitchen floor while clutching the murder weapon. Apparently she'd thought he was onto her after she heard his name and had panicked. When the cops showed up she'd freaked out again and ended up committing suicide.

He had nearly been unable to take that news. Shinichi _hated_ it when his suspects were driven to suicide. He was a _detective_... It was his job to save people where he could. He'd been so _stupidly_ hopeful and naïve that day... This murder had been premeditated, so carefully thought out... as if stopping her here would make a difference...

That was when he'd started to think that his _second chance_ wasn't all it was cut up to be.

A black ripple of murderous intent crawled up Shinichi's spine from his other main focus. Gin and Vodka hovered on the edge of the ring of suspects, somewhere behind him. Shinichi could feel their annoyance over here.

Shifting slightly to rest his body weight more on his left leg he caught the scent of blood as one of the Mystery Coaster's employees hustled by. The mess on the roller coaster itself was starting to coagulate into clumpy splotches and a sticky residue while the thinner parts dried like rust stains. The stench of it wasn't helping to alleviate the thick oppressiveness of the atmosphere.

A crowd was rubber necking just outside the perimeter Shinichi had made the employee's set up. They gawked at the crime scene like it was some sort of freakish side show, and it made a bitter anger turn over in Shinichi's stomach. That anger did what neither blood smell nor headless corpse could; it made him nauseous.

Another chill snaked it's way up Shinichi's spine from the two Crows behind him. He hated having them at his back like this when he could sense them so easily. After all of his lives, all of his time battling them... He could probably pick them out more easily than Haibara ever could. They pressed at his senses like storm clouds gathering on the horizon. It was an ozone tasting tang with a bitter acidic aftertaste of iron, like murder and blood. Gin, in particular, felt cold.

Whenever Gin's psychopathic scrutiny rested on Shinichi, it felt like someone was pouring liquid nitrogen down his spinal column. Vodka was a hot throb in his temple, like a headache that wasn't. He had no subtly, no class, just an irritating buzz that made Shinichi think of a fly and a bull all at once.

Shinichi could remember Vermouth from his encounters with her over the years. She could no longer elude his notice anymore than Kaitou Kid could. Vermouth, in fact, felt a great deal like Kid, but Kid never had her flavor of malevolence. They both had that silk-on-skin feeling, though. That soft whispering feeling of mystery and deceit that suggested that what was on the surface wasn't the truth. All the same, Kid had a vast difference beyond that, and after the last life made Shinichi feel secure in a way he hadn't felt since he was shrunk for the first time.

There was something to be said for a worthy partnership, really.

Ran was shooting him strange looks again. Shinichi wasn't surprised, nor was he bothered by them; she'd been doing the same thing all day. He supposed his unusual silence, his intense apathy, was unnerving and worrying her, but Shinichi could hardly bring himself to care. He'd only gotten through the morning by rote.

Get up, get ready, put on the same outfit he'd worn every time because it had become tradition. He hated this outfit. Hated the jacket, and shirts, hated the pants, hated the sneakers, and belt, and _everything_. He'd taken to burning it each and every time. It was almost cathartic to spend one of his first few nights as Conan in the back yard of the Kudou mansion when only the stars were there to witness his unusual animosity. Shinichi always derived a great deal of grim pleasure from knowing that _this outfit_ was gone until the next time he woke up dead.

After that he'd spent the rest of his time waiting for Ran to appear and drag him off, getting ready for the life changing event that was going to occur before the day ended. He had already been counting down the hours.

Shinichi had made plans to just let Ran think he was dead this time. He hadn't been able to string her along after the third or fourth life. There was no way he could stand the pain it gave him to see her like that. At least when people believed Kudou Shinichi was well and truly gone her sadness was only an overwhelming, single burst. Watching Ran mourn for him was like a red giant going super nova. It was one of the most horrifically beautiful, heart breaking things Shinichi had ever seen in his life.

It was the same way every time, and every time he watched and endured it. The little boy who stood silent vigil over his new guardian's, his Ran-neechan's, grief.

He hadn't eaten this morning. Nothing seemed particularly appetizing anymore, and while Shinichi wouldn't stop eating all together, he didn't much care if he skipped a few meals here and there. It was no big deal and, besides, he hated undergoing a transformation with a full stomach. It _always_ made the pain worse due to his stomach cramping and shifting to accommodate what was trying to be contained in a too small stomach, or rather, purging it. Waking up in the body of a child was bad enough, with the added joy of vomit all over himself it was pure torture.

A hand landed lightly on his sleeve and Shinichi glanced down before following the arm up to Ran's face. The expression she wore was a tremulous combination of upset and worry. The way she was looking at him made him feel like some sort of alien specimen up for examination. Perhaps, to her, that's what he was. Shinichi well knew he wasn't acting at all like himself. Except that in reality he was, because this was _him_.

"Shinichi, are you all right?" she asked shakily. "You haven't been yourself today."

"I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind."

The half-truth slipped off his tongue so easily it almost made him sick. Was he so used to lying to her, lying to everyone, that he hardly had to think twice about it anymore? The truth was... Yes, he was. There was no one in this life or the ones that would follow that he could share his secrets with. While had had unmasked himself to Kuroba Kaito, he had never let him glimpse the full depths of his secrets.

There was no one he could share this with, no one he could let into his twisted existence. Shinichi, after all, didn't do anything so marvelous as _live_ anymore. He just existed, drifting through life after life that always went the same way. He'd stopped fighting, and couldn't bring himself to resume the struggle. There was no point, no light, no hope. He was drowning and falling apart, and nearing the point where the tension building in him would snap. Shinichi would shatter, and there would be no one there to pick up the splintered pieces and put them back together again.

Ran frowned up at him, just a small down turn of her lips and a slight crease of her brows that he recognized so well. It was the frown she wore when she had a _feeling_ that something was inexplicably wrong. The girl opened her mouth to speak, perhaps to chastise him into revealing the thoughts that so plagued him, but a commotion near the entrance to the building silenced her.

Shinichi breathed a soundless sigh and turned his gaze back on the murderess. She hadn't moved from where she stood with her two friends. The dark haired girlfriend was on her knees and sobbing by now. As if sensing his gaze the light haired girl looked up. He could see the nervousness in her tear glossed eyes.

A shift in the oppressive atmosphere made Shinichi glance back sharply. Gin had moved around and was talking to Vodka, the Crow's back toward the congregation and Shinichi. The long haired man's shoulder blocked any view of Vodka's face. It was all probably done as precaution to keep from having their lips read. Leaving a little more of his attention on the two, he didn't want them slipping off without his notice or he'd miss their _appointment_, Shinichi turned his blue eyed gaze back on the proceedings.

Police were starting to appear, pushing their way through the crowd to the outer ring of employee's. The easily noticeable Megure-keibu was one of the first. He stopped to talk with the man who was obviously in charge of crowd control. The park employee gestured in Shinichi's direction. Megure-keibu's attention immediately drifted over to him, and Shinichi could see the cheer that lit up the big inspector's face when he saw him.

It was kind of depressing, in an amusing way, that the man was so thrilled to see him, particularly when it usually meant someone had _died_. That was a little cruel to Megure though, Shinichi suspected. It was hardly the man's fault Shinichi had the luck of the cursed.

The inspector sent his officers to take over the crime scene, though some of them went to fortify the perimeter. The man himself made a beeline for Shinichi, "Ah! Kudou-kun! The manager over there was just telling me how well you handled the crime scene!"

"It was nothing," Shinichi said simply.

Maybe a long time ago he would have preened smugly over the praise, let his overweening arrogance and self-aggrandizement get the better of him, but now... Now he had seen far too much to find anything worth keeping in such words. It was just another murder, just another case, just the same case.

The crowd's interest was buoyed once again by the sound of his name. They surged against the human fence separating them from the crime scene. They'd heard he was there before, he knew, from when he'd introduced himself. Shinichi had had to just to get the park employees to _listen_ to him. The sound of phone call chatter and clicking pictures redoubled.

Vaguely Shinichi wondered if this is how Kid felt at a heist, when the crowd was screaming his name and praises; then he wondered how the thief could stand it. Once Shinichi had enjoyed being a show stopper almost as much as Kaito did, but he'd learned to hate the attention when he'd first became Conan, when being low key was not only imperative but a matter of life and death.

Not to mention this was a _crime scene_. Someone had just _died_ here, and these people had the gall to treat it like some sort of TV show. Shinichi swallowed the bite of anger again.

"Nonsense!" Megure-keibu insisted. "You did a wonderful job. By the way, do you have any idea who the murderer is yet?"

Of course Shinichi knew who the murderer was, and he hadn't taken his eyes off her the entire time. He didn't even need to glance over the evidence the police were shuffling around with now, nor had he bothered to look at the body. He _knew_,the information provided was superfluous at best, and redundant at worst. Shinichi was simply waiting for his cue. His mother had imparted the importance of timing to him during one of his lives, the third if he remembered correctly.

"I have a very good idea." Shinichi answered vaguely, then politely asked, "Would you excuse me a moment, Megure-keibu? I'd like to confirm something."

The inspector gave him a faintly baffled look but nodded all the same. "Of course, Kudou-kun. Do what you need to..."

Shinichi was amused for a moment to realize he must have been unnerving the man with his odd behavior as well. Perhaps he should be putting a little more effort into his acting? Or, perhaps, he should try actually putting on an act. He wasn't bothering right now, because in reality... He wouldn't be here for very long. Let them see the truth of Kudou Shinichi now, if only a small glimpse of it. This was him now; he'd changed because time had changed him.

He was counting hours...

Shinichi lightly shook off Ran's hold, ignoring the way her fingers slid and lingered against his bicep and elbow, and strode across the intervening space toward his suspect.

He could feel eyes tracking him: The singularity of the crowd, the familiarity of his friend, the focus of the police and the inspector, the liquid nitrogen burn and headache throb of the Crows...

"I'd like a word, if you wouldn't mind?"

"N-not at all, so long as it helps."

Reaching out Shinichi caught the young woman's elbow in a firm, but gentle grip and began to steer her toward the back of the crime scene, nearer to the roller coaster. The stink of blood was more foul here, but it was the best position for what he was planning to do. The teenage detective placed himself between the girl and the crowd, much as Gin had done with Vodka, so that they could see neither him nor her.

Shinichi stared at her for several long, silent moments until she fidgeted slightly under the intensity of his disenchanted gaze.

In the past he'd simply reeled out the information on this case without giving a glance to the evidence and, within minutes, it was over. He'd solved it fast and public, and left it to be done with it. Out of sight, over with, no more sick feeling of intense guilt that ate at his insides every time he looked at her. Shinichi had learned the hard lessons during that second run.

This time, though, the guilt turned over beneath his lungs like something slimy, warm, and disgusting. He'd brought her death, and though there would come a time when Shinichi would see her again (Face her case again, and send her to jail again) he wanted to try and alleviate some of that sickening feeling. Maybe then he could exist a little easier with himself, if only for awhile.

Finally, he said, "It would be best if you confess. I'm willing to make things easier on you if you wish it. I'll draw Megure-keibu aside and you can turn yourself in. It will be easy to keep things quiet and not make a complete circus out of this."

She could be carted off quietly, and that would minimize damage to her reputation. That was as far as Shinichi could go in making it up to her for her death-that-wasn't. A paltry thing, but... It was all he could offer and still stand on the morals he had built for himself since childhood.

"I don't know what you're talking about I didn't--"

Shinichi's gaze sharpened. He looked at her intently, and waited. He knew, as her words came to a faltering halt, by the tremble of her lower lip and the widening of her eyes that she was realizing he wasn't _assuming_. Shinichi _knew_, and he was letting her see that. She was facing a mirror that reflected her guilt, and the deed she had done. People like her, people who had killed out of some misplaced sense of spurned love... She probably couldn't stand to see what she saw in his gaze.

Her own paranoia, that which had caused his guilt, could be easily used against her now.

She whimpered, a choking sound, and the slide of tears down her cheeks strengthened. "Y-you have no _proof_..."

Her protest was weak at best.

Somewhere behind him Shinichi could hear the sounds as the police uncovered the knife the murderess had spirited into the girlfriend's bag.

"I have all the proof at my fingertips," he murmured gently. "With just a few words I can rip this entire case wide open. It's your choice whether or not you want to do this the easy way and minimize the damage to yourself."

She was shaking, now, and for a moment Shinichi felt bad for putting her in this position. It was pushed away though, his sympathy for murderer's wasn't exactly one of his most well used traits. He'd heard a million stories a million different ways and still couldn't fathom what could drive a human being to commit such an act. Shinichi, personally, didn't think there was anything worth such extreme action.

What, out there, could make a person think they had the _right_ to steal away someone's life?

As seconds ticked by he watched as she wilted further and further under his penetrating stare. He waited calmly even as the noisome shrieks of denial and false accusation rang out behind them. Shinichi had learned the game of patience well.

"All right." She sniffed. "I... Please, help me..."

The pathetic plea was almost as distressing as the guilt. The corners of his eyes tightened before he brought his expression back under control.

Now, for the act...

Shinichi spun on his heel, lifted a hand, and called in a voice meant to carry, "Megure-keibu! A word?"

_'It's all about crowd control; play the crowd, distract them so they aren't looking for the trick. That is what a magician does.'_

He well remembered that line of Kaito's. He'd said similar things more than a few times. It was a fact Shinichi had already known, but he hadn't really _understood_ it until Kaito had said it. There had just been something in the thief's face as he shuffled a deck of cards in the meager lighting of their decrepit hide away that made the words memorable and gave them meaning.

It took _feeling_ behind them, those words with so much meaning that had been so meaningless, for them to become anything at all. Shinichi had wondered if words were like a magician's trick as well; they distracted you and you forgot to look for what they really meant.

Megure's gaze flicked toward him and he gave his men the signal to wait before coming to join Shinichi. Ran followed, a step or two behind the inspector. The girl trembled beside him, looking like she didn't know whether to bolt or stand her ground. He too was tense, though it was for an entirely different reason. Shinichi well recalled the girl had massive suicidal tendencies. She'd always had the sleeping pills on hand to steal her own life away after she'd taken the one of the person she supposedly loved so much.

Romeo and Juliet Syndrome.

"She has something important to the case to impart to you, Megure-keibu." Shinichi murmured, then stepped aside. Reaching out he rested a hand on Ran's elbow to steer her away, though his head was turned enough that he could watch the young woman over his shoulder.

Shinichi wasn't going to take the chance that she might get away. He'd let her die once, and that was enough. Things seemed to be going well enough considering the circumstance. The girl was sobbing into her hands as she choked out her confession to the surprised man.

"That was surprisingly tactful of you, Shinichi," Ran said. There was an ironic lilt to her voice as well as an undertone of suspicion. When Shinichi turned his attention to her he found himself under the full power of his longtime friend's glare.

He couldn't fathom what had her so upset. It wasn't like he'd done anything to warrant such a look, in fact she'd said it herself: Compared to what they'd come to expect of him this move had been surprisingly thoughtful on a empathetic scale. It would just figure that him doing something _nice_ would make Ran _suspicious_.

Calling on the acting skills his mother had drilled into him in another life he flashed Ran one of his old, slightly arrogant smirks and winked at her, "It's just faster this way! Now we can get out of here sooner and do whatever we want."

Hands on hips, Ran eyed him for several seconds and Shinichi let his expression slide perfectly into baffled, "What's wrong Ran? I thought you'd be happy that I wasn't talking about Holmes today. I mean I know you get tired of it so I thought it would be nice if I didn't. You know, this is _your_ day for winning the championship."

Shinichi couldn't help but feel like a complete bastard for playing on the feelings he knew she had for him, and doing something that seemed to fall into his past 'obliviously sweet' nature. But, despite the fact it made him feel like an ass, it was needed. He didn't want her asking questions he couldn't answer, nor probing places she really didn't need to tread. It would be far easier on the both of them if he kept her well and truly distracted from uncovering the truth. Shinichi well knew Ran was not a dense girl.

Her face melted into a happy smile, her eyes practically glowing at him. Inside, Shinichi flinched away from that adoring look. He could she look at him like that? How could she hold him in such affection when he knew that he was perfectly capable of breaking her heart over and over and over again in the name of her safety? A safety that was, in the end, a lie crafted by denial and his mind and foolish heart being unwilling to let go?

He hated seeing her love him when he knew he didn't deserve that love. She could find someone so much _better,_ someone more _worthy_ to bestow that amazing heart on.

"Idiot," the girl grumbled fondly. Lightly she whacked his upper arm. "I'm sure you have things to talk about that don't involve your mystery obsession! You've been so quiet all day! I was... I was worried you didn't want to spend time with me."

"Of course not Ran! Where would you get such an idea?"

He really did love spending time with her, as fleeting and heart breaking as that time was. Shinichi kept his memories of her and the times they got to, get to, will, had, spent together in a lovingly formed box at the back of his heart and mind where they could never be taken. There, surrounded by his memories of the other precious people in his life, Ran (Every version he'd encountered) lived on no matter what.

They all did.

Tonight, when he was alone and sleep wouldn't come (he knew it wouldn't, it rarely did right after he transformed) Shinichi would create a place for Kaito too. Shinichi wanted to remember all those times he'd shared with the thief. Kaito had been added to his list of guilt and affection.

He missed the thief a great deal already. He had been a refreshing splash of color in the gray monotony Shinichi existed in. And, really, Kaito had been one of the few who could possibly ever understand Shinichi on a base level anymore. They had both been so mired in lies...

Ran caught a fold of his jacket sleeve in her fingers and gave it a tug, "Shinichi are you listening to me?"

It was a shock to realize he'd actually lost himself in thought. Rarely had Shinichi found himself unable to keep track of went on around him as of late. He'd developed his awareness to a refined degree, until he could keep an eye on the proceedings going around him with barely any fault.

The thief had always had a knack for disrupting him, and it seemed even lifetimes away he still could. Shinichi wasn't sure if he ought to be sour about that or not.

"Sorry Ran, what were you saying? I just remembered something is all..."

Ran huffed lightly at him and rolled her eyes, "I asked you what's had you so distracted today!"

"It's just an old, difficult case is all."

Whatever she'd meant to say to that Shinichi would never know as the two of them were pulled back into the organized chaos of the crime scene. Things were quickly winding and concluding and, once they could leave, he allowed Ran to drag him off rather than sticking around. He knew from previous experience when he needed to be in place. Ran filled his unusual silence with a happy chatter as she told him about a shopping trip she and Sonoko were planning for later this week, and would he be interested in seeing that new movie with them afterward because she wouldn't make him suffer Sonoko after that last time. For awhile anyway.

Shinichi was unresisting as his childhood friend pulled him from place to place, an endlessly happy smile on her face. From time to time he pulled his act up, just enough to assure and distract her from his brooding apathy. And, really, the smiles he offered her were genuine. Few things could still make him smile like Ran.

He loved seeing her so alive and vibrant like this, it was one of the few things that could mend his soul even if only a little bit. Was it cruel of him to allow this moment for her and then rip it away?

They wandered among the crowds in a little soap bubble of their own, and Shinichi soaked in the girl's liveliness like a sponge. Perhaps he didn't love her like he had so long, not so long, ago but she was still so important to him. She was his first, best, longest, friend. She was his first love, she had been his world for a long time. She was _Ran_, and that was all that mattered. Nothing would _ever_ change that.

As Ran caught his arm, looked at him shyly with a faint blush staining her cheeks that made him want to curl up in the library to mourn for his ruined life and hate what he did to her, and pulled him through the crowd to visit a ride she wanted to go on Shinichi counted time. Only an hour left and then... _years_.

He mourned.

As that fated hour drew to a close, (Shinichi ignoring the ozone feeling of Gin and Vodka drifting by several times as they waited for the meeting time too, though they had yet to realize they had an appointment with him.) Shinichi moved them in the right direction.

The sun was setting gold. All around them the happy senseless chatter of thousands of faceless people merged into a convoluted sea of noise.

The high of the day was wearing down, and Ran was no longer able to put aside the horrors she had seen earlier. He could sense the misery starting to set in. She was such a resilient girl, but some things were still just too much.

Shinichi touched her shoulder lightly. She startled and looked at him in surprise.

"It's all right. Just don't think about it too much."

"I... Shinichi..."

The hot throb of ozone and that unsubtle buzz had Shinichi slowing to a stop. It was _time_. From the corner of his eye Shinichi could see Vodka glancing around.

Calmly he said, "Ran? Why don't you go on ahead. I think I just saw someone I know, so I'm going to go have a look. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Shinichi what...?"

He turned on his heel and darted off before she had a chance to think it through. "Just go on ahead, I'll catch up later!" He called back over his shoulder, and mustered one of his old cocky grins for her.

That last glimpse was always so _difficult_. There she was, standing there in the light of the dying sun looking so bewildered. It was an image that would forever remind Shinichi of what he had lost, of the things he could never have. It reminded him of a time when he'd dreamed of a life with Ran, having a family with her and growing old together.

It was a dream that had slipped through his fingers a long time ago, one he couldn't reclaim now even if he wanted to. And sometimes, he did.

Shinichi looked away. The shadows between the buildings engulfed him and he slowed back to a walk, unconcerned and ready to face his fate just like he had eleven times before.

Time was up.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he walked forward letting go of everything, for the moment he was just foolish, nosy, Kudou Shinichi who was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. _(Again)_

Something, _someone_, dropped from above him suddenly. A glance up showed light glimmering faintly on a window set in a indented niche. It was open, and Shinichi guessed the person had exited from there. It was certainly a more practical bet than the roof.

The figure had landed a few feet in front of him, crouched in a way that made him suspect they knew what they were doing. Shinichi's analytical mind pointed out the landing had been visibly flawed: They had stumbled it slightly as if by some miscalculation or over reach. Before he had a chance to think more on it the shadow detached itself from the rest and rushed toward him.

Shinichi didn't have a chance to react before the shadowy figure tackled him to the ground, literally. His back hit the ground and forced his breath from his lungs in a rush. For a moment he was dazed by the surprise. This shouldn't have happened, this _didn't_ happen.

His wrists were grabbed and pinned to the ground either side his head, and the person sitting on him used their legs to pin his own. Whoever they were they apparently had some idea of what he was capable of which _made no sense_.

"Before you try to kill me or anything, I'd really really appreciate if you'd listen to me, 'cause I know this looks bad and stalkerish (wait, was I stalking you?), but I can't let you go over there! It'd be a really big mistake Shin--uh, Kudou-san. As in, life altering mistakes that lead to quite impossible things, but that won't make any sense to you unless you go over there, and you can't go over there! I mean, _yes_ they look nasty, but there's two of them and one of you, and is this making any sense?"

As the word flow continued unabated, rambling about how big of a mistake he was making Shinichi calmly laid there and stared up at the person straddling him.

Kuroba Kaito was _not_ supposed to be in here today.

A small part of Shinichi's brain tried to compare this rather panicky creature with his memory of Kaito from the last life. The memory he had of Kaito always seemed to have him dressed in the moon white attire of his phantom self, the wind in his hair and cape while the monocle glinted in the moonlight. The top hat, however, was absent. A perfect blend of humor, challenge, and gentleness that blended into a memory Shinichi could cup in his hands like a spark of stardust and keep hidden away forever.

"--I knew you'd be here eventually so I've been waiting for what seems like ages. Or wait, no I didn't. I just followed and... Oh, hell you probably think I'm _nuts_ now and--"

Like a flash it came to him, and Shinichi started to struggle. He _had_ to get there! The consequences of not going through with this were too much. There was a _reason_ he always let himself be changed. He couldn't let himself be stopped by an apparent anomaly. Shinichi twisted in Kaito's hold, but the thief automatically tightened his grip on him in response that and broke off his diatribe.

"Stop that. Don't fight me on this! It's for the best, just trust me. Nosy detective that you are you're going to get yourself into a mess of trouble and I'm not going to let you, do you hear me Shinichi?!"

And, in a single blinding moment Shinichi _realized_.

This wasn't just some anomalous Kuroba Kaito who'd managed to make the connections far earlier, had _happened_ to see the Crows and Shinichi and realized something bad was going to go down. This was, this was....

Shinichi went limp as the sweet, addictive taste of hope soured his tongue. _He wasn't alone anymore_. Yet, at the same time he balked at the thought. He couldn't become attached, damn it. Fate wasn't so kind...

With his eyes twisted shut Shinichi forced back the ecstatic feeling that had begun to bloom, white hot, in his chest and killed it with cold reality. Then, opening his eyes, Shinichi stared in the violet pair that almost seemed to gleam, cat-like, above him. The light from nearby picked out the outline of Kaito's wild hair and the prominent features of his face.

Shinichi wondered what he must look like, laying there and staring back in complete apathy with his hair mussed around his face from his momentary struggle.

"Shinichi? Shinichi--I mean, Kudou-san, I'd really like to let you up right now, but I'd like some assurance that you're not going to kill me for this or anything. I can explain, well, no I can't, but it really _is_ for your--"

Kaito was looking at him with worry on his face. Shinichi wondered where he'd misplaced his 'Poker Face.'

Then, Shinichi said, "Kaito. Shut up."

It was only after he'd said it that Shinichi remembered he hadn't _meant_ to say that at all. He didn't know what he was going to do with a misplaced-by-time thief in his already screwed up existence, but he'd planned to make those plans later.

All of his plans, it seemed, were fading away with the last rays of the sun. Kaito always had had a way with making things go awry. His very existence seemed to defy reality, and Shinichi would bet that he did it purposely.

The laws of physics were an inconvenience that happened to _other_ people as far as the thief seemed concerned. Though, considering Shinichi's own predicament he probably should think about rewriting his version of reality as well, but it was bad enough having reality rewrite itself repeatedly without trying to wrap his considerable mind around it too.

Kaito was staring at him in wide eyed shock. Shinichi could practically see the magician's mind turning over on itself as things tumbled down and realization lit like a wildfire.

"Shinichi..." Kaito breathed, then in an abrupt move released Shinichi's wrists and was now _hugging_ him.

The detective could do nothing but endure it awkwardly. He could only imagine what this looked like: Him pinned to the ground in the shadowy space between two buildings and Kaito practically plastered atop of him. He had to fight back a hysterical giggle at what _Gin_ might think if he came across them right now.

"Would you get off?" Shinichi demanded waspishly.

The thief had the audacity to _laugh_ at him. "Yeah, yeah fine. No need to be so shy Shin_ichi._"

Shinichi swung at his hand up to cuff him, but Kaito was already skipping nimbly away. The detective couldn't help but notice the slight discrepancy make it's appearance again. He'd hazard a guess and say Kaito was still adjusting to the sudden changes he'd undergone to be here. Shinichi took these things in stride by now; he was well used to changes in body size and age after all these times it had happened, and seemed to compensate almost automatically. Going from eighteen or nineteen to seventeen was hardly as disconcerting as seventeen to seven or vice versa.

He lay there a moment longer, head tilting to the side and craning back to look at the sky. It was completely black. He _knew_ he was _too late_. Guilt swamped him in a sickly fog, and it was only years and years and years of practice that kept him from curling up in the detritus and never getting up again.

Instead he pulled himself together and shoved his hands against the ground to lever himself up into a sitting position. Before he could even begin to stand Kaito was beside him, his hand extended. Shinichi gave the hand a long considering look before letting the thief help haul him to his feet.

Kaito immediately released his hand and stepped back. The two of them stared at each other over the span of a spare few feet of intervening space. The glitter off the thief's eyes would have been disturbing if Shinichi wasn't well used to this sort of thing by now. He'd seen Kaito, in the Kid guise, at some of his most showy moments. This paled in comparison, to be honest.

_Except that he wasn't alone now_. But, he wasn't thinking about that.

"Shinichi if you know the why are you...?" Kaito's expression shifted minutely, and he offered a frown that quickly turned into a chastising grin. Pacing forward to close the remaining gap between them the teenage magician wagged his finger under Shinichi's nose. "Were you going to try and take them down on your own? I'm hurt! I thought we were partners!"

Shooting the magician a sharp eyed glance Shinichi could see that beneath the shakily erected masks and catch a glimpse of something, was that worry? Maybe it was something else entirely, but Shinichi could almost bet that Kaito was _truly_ worried that Shinichi was going to go after the Crows on his own.

There was also the little fact that Shinichi _really_ didn't want to answer that question, but he had a feeling that Kaito wouldn't let him get away with withholding information. Shinichi breathed out a soundless sigh and turned away from the maniac, "This isn't really the place to talk about this. Come on."

Kaito followed him without a word, a silent ghost whispering beside him, and together they melted into the shadows with long time ease. Avoiding people he didn't want to deal with, and picking the quickest routes was second nature by now and Kaito easily followed after him, though at times the magician would take the lead. They'd worked together long enough in that last life that this entire thing was a seamless, effortless dance.

With each step, though, the gnawing guilt that sat in Shinichi's stomach became more persistent. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Kaito being here was _his fault_. If he hadn't teamed up with the phantom in the last life Kaito would never have died with him, and _somehow_ gotten tied up in the twisted knot of cursed fate that wove an insidious web about Shinichi.

Why was it that, no matter what he did, Shinichi always managed to drag people down with him?


	4. Truth in Your Lies

**Disclaimer:** If Koorii-chan and Dragon-sama owned Detective Conan and Magic Kaito...Well, just be glad we don't!

**Pairing: **Kaito/Shinichi, eventually and sorta right off, too.**  
Warnings: **Male/Male relationship, Super Angst, AU, repeat-fic, round-robin writing, and no assurance that anything makes sense.**  
Author for Chapter:** Dragon-sama & White Mage Koorii

**A/N: **PLEASE THANK MANGALUVA FOR BEING AN AWESOMELY AWESOME PERSON WHO NOW OWNS OUR SOULS! She had gone and created a Mayonaka _trailer_ for us! GO WATCH!!! (www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=o71d3ZBkQuw). Also, mangaluva created one for Koorii's Lullaby fic. Watch it too~! (www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=T59uYO54P60).

**A/N2:  
**DS: Uh huh. Collab fic. To the MAX!  
WMK: Try not to get loooost~!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 03  
Both: Truth In Your Lies**

**

* * *

**

_This is becoming a bad habit_, Kaito mused as he mentally began replacing his masks again. This was how many times in one day he'd lost his Poker Face? But this blue-eyed teen (who was_ his_ Shinichi! Kaito could feel the grin slip past his masks again, but couldn't find it in himself to care) was able to shatter his composure like no one else could.

They were slipping silently through the lamp-lit streets, heading for the familiar facade of the Kudou mansion. Kaito had been there before, back when Shinichi had still been Conan, because the boy would often retreat to the silent sanctuary when he was feeling particularly down. The magician always made a point to show up during those times, and had become quite adept at keeping the other's spirits up.

As the habits of long practice set in, Kaito was able to alternately follow and guide his partner along as his mind wandered back. After his mad rush to the amusement park, Kaito had spent about ten minutes racing around mindlessly before he managed to get a hold of himself. His first stop had been the crime scene, but he must have just missed the detective as Shinichi was no where to be found. He'd decided his best bet was to lay in ambush for his friend, where he could prevent Shinichi from wandering into the Crow's clutches.

In his memory, crystal clear, was the serious face of Edogawa Conan, eyes shining in misery and anger as he walked Kaito though his final moments as Kudou Shinichi. Kaito had silently played witness as the boy pointed the exact spot the transaction had taken place, indicating where and how the Blond Demon had caught him unaware, and nearly cried when the boy lay in the grass in a parody of his fall from grace. Their partnership had been too new for the magician to offer much comfort, and he regretted that now.

But that private ritual had helped Kaito in his search for Shinichi, in that he'd been able to lay in wait in one of the buildings along the detective's route to his date with destiny. Those last few minutes, as the sun turned the world golden and the air _shimmered_, had allowed Kaito to work himself into a state of near panic. Had he been too late? Was he mistaking the place somehow? It had been almost a relief to see the portly Crow rush by under his hiding spot, and Kaito wasted no time when Shinichi had come stalking after him.

He had babbled quite a bit at the detective, not really listening to himself as he just drank in the sight of his friend. Wide blue eyes, partially covered by his messed up hair, set in a pale face just this side of indifferent. It was so _Shinichi_ that Kaito had heard himself slip up in addressing the other, fumbling to cover up his oral blunder in such an _amateurish_ way that Kaito was horrified at himself.

He'd watched the shock bleed out of those brilliant eyes with the last light of the sun, and what replaced them almost stole the breath Kaito was using in such quantities in his prattling. It was a _spark_, a brilliance that lit up the detective from the inside, but it was gone too quick for the magician to name it. His heart panged; he wanted to see that look on Shinichi's face again. A cold apathy had replaced itself on the detective's face (still too pale in the growing dark), and it took a moment for Kaito to realize Shinichi had _called him by name._

It really _was_ his Shinichi staring back at him, and Kaito wanted to die (again) in relief. He didn't know how, didn't _care_ how, was just too ecstatic that his friend wasn't gone, wasn't dead, was still _with him_. Shinichi probably didn't appreciate his enthusiasm, which was the only thing that prevented Kaito from hugging the other again when they were both upright.

His good humor was punctured, though, as he realized that if _Shinichi remembered_, then the detective was _knowingly_ walking into a trap. Kaito's mind flicked through possible reasons why the detective was doing so, and came to the blood-chilling conclusion that Shinichi was trying to take on these two dangerous Crows alone. He'd teased the detective to cover his terror at what might have happened to his friend, but was sure that Shinichi could see right through it. His suspicions were confirmed when the other suggested they _talk_ (and oh what a thing to dread) somewhere private.

And now the dark presence of the Kudou mansion was looming over the pair as Shinichi slipped quietly over the wall, ignoring the gate in favor of a more stealthy entrance. So it was to be like that, eh? Kaito let his Kid grin split his face for a moment as he slipped passed the detective, attempting to beat him at his own game. While Shinichi could (somehow) know where he was all the time, _no one_ could beat Kid when he wanted to break in somewhere!

He was already seated comfortably in the Kudou library by the time Shinichi walked in, catching the detective's annoyed look in the silvery light of the moon. This was to be a private conversation, with only their ancient, celestial companion as witness. It was time for some answers.

***

It was good to see that Kaito hadn't really lost any of his skill, though it did annoy Shinichi that the thief could still trounce him so thoroughly while still in that adjustment phase. Oh well, he supposed it was to be expected. Shinichi was a detective, not a thief after all. Though he was sure that Kaito would be the one doing the interrogating in the end tonight. Shinichi only had a handful of questions after all.

Silently he drifted to a halt in the middle of the room and tilted his head back to stare up at the moon. A soundless sigh escaped the young-old detective and Shinichi cast aside the walls that held him up. He didn't think he could keep his masks up for this conversation. Without a word he let his shoulders slump wearily, and reached up to knead the space between his brows with his knuckles.

He was sure it wouldn't take Kaito long to notice the signs that Shinichi had been preparing to become Conan. He'd had everything set up to make the transition easier. There were sheets and dust cloths in a neat pile on the second floor of the library so he could retrieve them later and keep things neater. Conan's cloths were already waiting for him in a neat little bundle with the glasses atop them.

He'd tossed out all the perishable food items that morning. He would have to go shopping tomorrow...

"I'd suggest you forget about this entire thing and try to get on with you're life as normal, but I doubt you'd listen to me, would you?" The question was muttered in a completely rhetoric manner to himself. Shinichi well knew the answer. Finally Shinichi looked up and speared the violet eyed teen with a sharp look, "Why are you here?"

It was obvious he didn't mean why Kaito was there, messing in his life, or why was Kaito sitting in his house... No, Shinichi didn't really care much about that... It was everything else that he wanted to know about.

"Why did you go after the Crows alone? You had the police at your fingertips, after all, and you know they listen to _Kudou Shinichi_," Kaito countered, eyes sharp and worried as they watched the detective carefully.

Kaito could sense there was something in this conversation he was missing, and he was almost afraid to find out what it was. The detective hadn't been going after the Crows to arrest them. Kaito could see that now, but wanted to hear it from Shinichi's own mouth to believe it. What was he _thinking_?

There was a sense of wrongness permeating this place; a sense that someone had died, a stillness and absence of life. It was as if Kudou Shinichi was already gone, which was ridiculous, because he was standing right across from the magician. But it made Kaito worry. What had happened between the time they'd died to their awakening to do this to the other teen?

"Is there a point to it?" Shinichi bit back sharply. Not only were the consequences of him not getting shrunk too much for him to think about (he refused to think about it, tried not to remember that horrifying news report) but the police couldn't do much. They knew that better than anyone, and Shinichi wasn't about to tell Kaito that he had lost hope in the fight. He couldn't face owning up to the absolute shame he would feel. Shinichi knew that the thief held some form of respect for him, and he didn't want to lose that. "We both know the police can't do much against them."

And Shinichi had learned over the lifetimes he had lived that there wasn't much he could do against them either. No matter what he did, or tried, or how hard he fought or didn't fight... They always won. Whatever this curse was that had descended on him, it was obvious that Fate was punishing him for something. There was no other explanation, even if Shinichi really didn't like falling back on the whole 'fate' thing. Then again, there was no logic in shrinking and no logic in waking up dead thirteen times in a row.

"Shinichi..." Kaito began, breaking off with an aggravated sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the way it made his messy locks even worse. "Let's...just start from the beginning. You know you...died," he paused to swallow. Why did it still hurt so much, to remember the blood and pain and _anger_... He shook himself, letting his masks fall away completely. The detective had done him that courtesy, so it was only fair he do the same.

"I don't know what happened, Shinichi, but I think Pandora's curse isn't what we thought it was," he said finally, going for the simple truth. He'd let Shinichi tell him in his own time, but if the detective proved to be stubborn on the matter, Kaito wouldn't hesitate to pry out all his secrets. He _had_ to know why Shinichi was so _sad_.

The laughter that escaped Shinichi's throat was nothing like laughter ought to be. It was bitter, and biting, and sad, and just this side of hysterical. He quickly choked it back, swallowed it, before the hysteria could consume him. He was always at his weakest just after he woke up.

"Yes, I did die, didn't I?" he mused. Absently he reached up to run his fingers over the back of his head. How ironic that he'd been killed by a blow in near the same place as the fateful blow that always wound up putting him in the body of a child. Shinichi dropped his hand and looked down at it, at the way his fingers curled into his palm. "I'm guessing that means you died too?"

He didn't know how he felt about that. To be honest Shinichi had kind of expected it. Every other life had ended up with the people with him dying after all, but he had kind of hoped that since it was Kid, the thief would be fine. While he would never really know, Shinichi had always been oddly comforted by the thought that, somewhere, the people he had left behind were living their lives.

It was only belatedly that Shinichi realized he shouldn't have been so flippant about his death. Still, Kaito was bound to find out sooner or later. It would probably be better to reveal the truth as soon as possible, even if he didn't want to.

Kaito's face had paled, and he stared wide-eyed at Shinichi. "That's...not the first time you died, is it? This isn't the first time this has happened to you..." he said softly, though it was more of a statement than anything. He allowed this fact to sink into his mind, changing his perceptions on every single interaction with the detective he'd had. Was Shinichi just playing with him? How much of that had been real, and how much had the detective been doing by wrote?

Abruptly Kaito stomped on that thought angrily. How _dare_ he think such a think of Shinichi? Kaito _knew_ what it was like, hiding yourself from everyone you loved, and how much that hurt. The blue-eyed teen was so much more sensitive to others, that it must have been agony for him to watch people make the same mistakes over and over...

In a quick silver move, Kaito had risen from his chair and was by Shinichi's side. He didn't care what the other thought of him, right now Shinichi needed to know he wasn't alone. He dragged the shocked teen up (and Ha! He at least could still surprise the other), and pulled him into that tight embrace he'd longed to give ever since laying eyes on Shinichi again.

"It doesn't matter, Shinichi," he whispered, ignoring how stiff the other was against him. "We can just try and try as many times as it takes. I _won't leave you_!" The promise came out harshly, as Kaito remembered the _rage..._

For a moment Shinichi felt the world crumble around him. He wanted so desperately to believe Kaito when he said that. Shinichi was so very, very tired of being alone. He could hardly remember what it was like to have full disclosure with another person. He'd lived so many lifetimes in lies that he often felt like he was going to lose himself if he kept going, but he didn't have a choice. Shinichi had to forge onward; there was nothing else left.

But, allowing himself to embrace anything besides the bite of cold loneliness was almost a taboo for him, and as he tasted that sweet sour taste again Shinichi shoved back, physically and mentally. Tearing away from the embrace and pushing the other teen away from him, Shinichi paced away in quick jerky movements.

Whirling back around as the inferno of years of pent up rage burned through him, he practically snarled, "It doesn't work that way, Kaito! There are consequences! Every single thing you change..." Shinichi stopped, and swallowed hard. "You can't change what's fated to be, Kaito. It doesn't work that way."

Just as swiftly as it had come the rage disappeared. He had no real target to direct it at. Kaito certainly wasn't a viable one, and no matter how angry he was, Shinichi wasn't the type of person to take it out on an innocent bystander. No, the subject of his anger was an incorporeal thing that he could never get at, which only made him more angry.

Shinichi seemed to lose whatever was holding him up, and more or less tottered over to the desk. He slid down to sit on the floor before it, letting the solid piece of furniture prop him up and buried his face in his hands.

"Twelve times," he whispered raggedly. "Twelve times I've died, twelve times I'd hoped it was real, twelve times I've woken again.... I'm so tired..."

A humorless chuckle left his throat, it tasted more like tears than laughter.

"In American culture, thirteen is supposed to be an unlucky number."

The random comment made Shinichi look up through misty eyes. Why was he crying, damnit? He'd shed _enough_ tears... Kaito wasn't looking at him, instead peering out the picture window at the shining moon. It was almost full, Shinichi realized absently. Kaito's hands were clenched tightly behind his back, and Shinichi could see the whitened flesh even in the surreal lighting.

"Thirteen...Do you think luck plays a part in fate?" the magician murmured, catching Shinichi's gaze with his own fever-bright one. Kaito wanted so badly to comfort the broken teen, but it was obvious that he wasn't welcome there. Whatever camaraderie they had shared was shaken by Shinichi's sudden breakdown. Kaito vowed he wouldn't let that continue, no matter how hard the blue-eyed teen pushed.

He'd first have to find out what happened during those lifetimes, why Shinichi seemed so resigned to let things be. This was not the same clever partner he'd worked with for all those months; but that person wasn't completely lost to the magician yet. He could still see the wheels turning in Shinichi's head, even as he fought against the delicate thread of new hope.

What would it be like, Kaito wondered, to live one life over and over and _over..._ He suspected he'd have the chance to find out. Pandora had decided to play merry hell on his life (both of them), but the magician couldn't find it in himself to be upset at that anymore. He had a chance to save Shinichi's soul, which was already battered from the sick game Fate was playing with it. Well, Kaito never gave a damn about Fate; he made his own luck.

"I only believe in bad luck and cursed fate," Shinichi said dryly, he could find even footing with his morbid and cynical version of humor. "The only certainty I've been able to find through this is that you continue to defy every rule."

In fact Shinichi was very certain that Kaito didn't play by the rules of any game. No, Kaito wrote his own rules and made the game play by them. That was the thief for you though. He could be bound by no one and nothing but his own free will, and the thought brought a slight smile to Shinichi's face, though it never banished the ache in his chest nor the pain in his eyes.

"No matter what happened from one life to the next, you continued to surprise me. One would think after chasing you through twelve lifetimes I'd be able to catch you..."

But, no, it was Kaito who continued to surprise Shinichi. It was Kaito who was like vivid color in a mass of black and white. It was Kaito, strong and capable, that seemed to be able to stand up to the world where Shinichi could not. The thought made the sickly knot of guilt in his stomach turn over again.

Shinichi didn't want to see that burn up and die out. Kaito didn't deserve to have his soul snuffed out by this hell like Shinichi had. Watching Kaito learn what he'd fallen into... That would be one of the purest forms of hell Shinichi figured he would ever witness, and part of him wanted to do what he could to make sure it didn't happen.

The detective swallowed hard. If he could find a way to keep Kaito from bearing witness to too much of the same horrors Shinichi had, he knew he would. As far as Shinichi was concerned it was too little too late for him.

"Hm...good for you then, that I'm here, really~," Kaito sing-songed brightly. He ignored the anguished look Shinichi shot him, bringing a hand to his chin theatrically as he paced the library floor. "But really, twelve times and you never caught me?" He felt a thread of honest amusement and pride at that. "I suppose I'll just have to work you extra hard from now on to keep up!"

He whirled, his need for dramatic flair sated as the moonlight provided a magnificent background. Shinichi was still propped against the desk, looking like a broken doll discarded carelessly. Kaito narrowed his eyes; first thing was to draw the detective out of his apathy.

"I wonder, if I were to go smash Pandora now, would I vanish from this life?" he asked mockingly with a Kid smirk. Shinichi could never stand being patronized, and Kaito had to know that he was _needed_.

Shinichi shot Kaito that well known half lidded look that meant he thought Kaito was being an idiot again. "I'm sure it will be a highly amusing theory to test out. We can go get the jewel, we know where it is, you can destroy it and I'll wait to see what the effect is. I'm going to place bets on you either turning into a vegetable, or me getting to be entertained when you're exorcised and leave you're younger self in a mess of disjointed confusion."

In reality Shinichi had kept a good hold of his masks around Kaito during their time together. He wasn't bothering now, and as a result was giving more free reign to his all consuming apathy. Oh, sure, Kaito had been the one person in all of his lives to get close to the actual Shinichi, but now?

There was no point in hiding when Kaito was in the same boat he was. "Don't expect me to chase you around your heists. I have no interest in dissolving our prior agreement, nor do I feel the need to go cavorting after thieves." Maybe he couldn't save Kaito from his fate entirely, but he could at least back the thief up and try to avoid as much disaster as possible. "You're too much of a wild card to let loose on the world without supervision."

Kaito's Kid grin slipped into his more honest smile. This was not the Shinichi he'd come to know; this was who Shinichi _was_, and he was finally letting Kaito see that person completely uncovered. It was a little sad it took so much to get the detective to open up, but Kaito wouldn't let a piddly thing like that darken his good mood. Shinichi was letting him in, which meant that he trusted Kaito, and the thought made him warm all over.

"Hey, how 'bout next time _I_ go after the Crows and get shrunk! Then you'd have an excuse to baby-sit me all the time!" he said cheerfully, traipsing over to the detective's side and extending a hand.

If there _was_ a next time. Kaito wasn't entirely sure of that, but until he heard the detective's story, he'd just assume he'd been pulled along in the detective's crazy ride. And if it turned out that Fate didn't want Kaito following Shinichi again, he'd just search out Pandora and _force_ his way back to the detective's side. Speaking of which....

"If you're not going to play with me at night, I wonder if I should just take Pandora and let Kid retire..." he said softly, staring into those too blue eyes. What _was_ he supposed to do with Kid now?

His father's murderers were still at large, and while Kid had always, _always_ been about finding Pandora to keep it from the Crows and that Reptile Bastard (except when it had been about protecting his father's name, or saving his life from being stolen right from under him, or for a little boy's dreams....), without the very public role the Phantom played, how would they lure their enemies out of the shadows? Would his father forgive him (for breaking his sworn word as Kid that _no one gets hurt_) for using the Kid name like that? Could _he_ forgive himself (for the blood spilled over hands not clothed in white, but maybe that was better and he could pretend he was the same person as before) for twisting Kid into merely a pawn in their dangerous chess game?

Shinichi sent a sharp look into Kaito's eyes even as he let himself be hauled back to his feet (again). He could see flickers of thought racing through those violet eyes: A haunted, hunted look that made Shinichi feel like he was looking in a mirror. Almost hesitantly he reached out and touched Kaito's shoulder for a brief moment before dropping his hand.

Meeting Kaito's gaze calmly he said, "You can't stop being Kid, not yet." If ever. Shinichi wasn't sure that Kaito could ever stop being Kid until it was too dangerous for him to continue. Kid was just so much a part of the other. "Kid is... A moon white wall, all that stands between the Crows and those you're protecting. Kid is the only sentinel. You told me yourself that they knew who Kid was. They knew your father was Kid. What's to stop them coming after you in your home if they even begin to suspect you have Pandora?"

No, while they could (and probably should) deal with the jewel as soon as possible, Kid could not be taken out of the equation.

"Besides," he offered, trying to lighten to mood a bit. He wasn't as good at it as Kaito was, and probably never would be, but Shinichi didn't like seeing him like that. Kaito had looked lost for a moment, and that was what Shinichi wanted to avoid at all costs. "I'm sure you want to run circles around your task force."

Kaito stared blankly at Shinichi for a moment, letting the almost poetic words echo in his head and sooth his racing mind. That's right, he didn't have to give Kid up just yet. He wouldn't have to rip away that part of him that he both treasured (and how much closer could he get to his Father other than following in _both_ his footsteps) and longed to be rid of (because he had a life to return to...except that maybe now that included white silk and silver skies and endless chases where laughter was the only freedom).

A slow, delighted smile slid onto his face, making Shinichi send him a wary look. The detective was right, too. He _did_ want to see how much his future knowledge would affect his heists. While it was thrilling and fun thinking up new tricks to astonish the crowds, this interesting twist would provide _so_ much entertainment!

"Hakuba's going to be suspicious, you realize," he crooned, already envisioning the games he could play with the light-haired teen.

"Let him," Shinichi said indifferently.

Hakuba was a good enough detective, but well... Shinichi thought he was due a little amusement.

Anything more that could be said was stopped when the library door slammed open, and in a burst of light Ran came storming into the room. The grip Shinichi had forgotten he still had on Kaito's hand tightened a moment. He'd completely forgotten she would be making an appearance sometime tonight.

"Shinichi!" The girl raged. "Where have you been?! I called and the phone just kept ringing and ringing! I was so worried and you're just up here...Ooooh!"

Ran's cheeks were flushed with anger, her hair swirling around her face in the moonlight and making her look like some sort of mythical Valkyrie. The apathetic look on Shinichi's face fled in the face of panic as he realized the girl's intent a moment before a fist came flying through the air toward his face.

Releasing Kaito he swayed out of the way and skipped back several steps, "Now, Ran, calm down!"

"I'll show you calm, you jerk! Hold still!"

She came at him, all furious, punches, and kicks. Shinichi for his part was glad that this body had never had time to forget this sort of thing.

Kaito gaped silently at the amazing show of athletic ability the two displayed. He knew Shinichi hadn't been too shabby in the physical department, but the skill the lithe teen displayed in dodging the infuriated girl's strikes was _amazing!_ He'd _so_ have to get Shinichi to play with him again! Though the scene the two were making as they darted all over the library, flipping over and around furniture with practiced ease, was strangely familiar...

Kaito didn't take his eyes off the quality entertainment (and wow, Shinichi could do the splits?!) as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and hit the 'talk' button in one smooth movement, chirping a cheery, "Moshi mooooshi~," into the receiver.

"KAITOOOOO~!" Aoko's voice raged in his ear, making him flinch away from the little device and whimper. Oh, she sounded mad. On the plus side, it had distracted the pretty brunette (Shinichi's beloved Ran, Kaito knew. He felt both fondness and bitterness toward the girl who would forever hold so much sway over Shinichi's heart) from her mad attempts at relocating Shinichi's head off his shoulders.

"Uh, hi there Aoko!" he coughed nervously into the receiver, holding it at arms length defensively. He knew his friend, and boy did she have a pair of lungs on her.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU IDIOT?! YOU JUST LEFT ME TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO THAT AIRHEAD THAT YOU'RE NOT DANGEROUS, JUST MENTALLY _IMPAIRED!_" she roared, and Kaito dared a quick glance at the other two in the room. Shinichi was smirking slightly, making Kaito pout. Well, so glad he could amuse the other.

"Uh, you know Aoko? I'm _reeeaaally _sorry about that. How 'bout I totally make it up to you and buy you ice cream and oh my, look at the time! I have to head home now talk to you later!" he babbled quickly, not allowing the girl a moment to break in. He flipped the phone closed on her angry squawk (he'd pay for that later), grinning sheepishly at the staring duo. "Don't mind me, continue, please!"

Ran's expression had gone from furious to shocked to curious in about the time it took Kaito to rattle off his excuses. Which, Shinichi thought, was about three seconds. Kaito, the detective decided rather blandly, had that effect on people.

The girl's head swung back and forth as she looked between the two, "Shinichi, who is this?"

And, just like that, he had a perfect excuse. Pulling up the mask built in reflection of the Old Shinichi he gave her a disarming grin, "I told you earlier I thought I saw someone I knew and, look, I was right. He's an old friend of mine. Helped me out on a pretty difficult case."

A smile lit up Ran's face and Shinichi silently thanked whatever deity looked kindly on Kaito (because none of them looked kindly on him) for diffusing the situation. Shinichi watched as Ran approached the violet eyed teen and proceeded to introduce herself.

Now if he could just get them out of his house. Shinichi was rather looking forward to spending the rest of the evening alone. He liked their company well enough, but right now....

He swallowed thickly and pulled his masks and walls back around him tightly. Right now, he just wanted to be alone.

Kaito had hauled most of his own masks back up when the teenager had blown in, and now finished securing them into place as he bowed charmingly over Ran's hand, kissing the back gallantly. Well, some habits were too hard to change.

"You are as charming as Shinichi always said! He rarely talks about little else when it comes to you! I'm Kuroba Kaito," he said, winking as the girl blushed prettily. He had to admit, Mouri Ran was a gorgeous girl; tall, slim, _very_ pretty, and full of fire and strength. But the effect she'd had on Shinichi...the detective had drawn into himself, bringing up a perfect mask that Kaito had never seen, but recognized. This was the Kudou Shinichi he'd been before...whatever this was had happened.

Though he felt the unfamiliar pang of guilt at the thought, he was rather glad at the change Shinichi had been through. If he'd come across this arrogant detective who had a pretty girl at his side and the police force at his feet, he'd never have considered baring his soul to the other boy. And he rather liked the quiet presence he knew was lurking behind those masks.

"Oh, ah, so good to meet you! I'm Mouri Ran, but it seems you already knew that," she stammered, reclaiming her hand nervously. Shinichi was glaring, but Kaito couldn't detect any real anger in that gaze. More masks upon masks upon masks...

"It looks like I'm needed at home, it seems. Though it's tragic that I don't get to spend _any_ time with such a pretty girl! Shinichi! I insist I walk your girlfriend home!" Kaito cried, sensing that the detective needed some time alone. He was reluctant to allow that, but having Ran there wouldn't help Shinichi's state of mind, and Kaito really _did_ have to get home before his mother started worrying. Tomorrow, he promised himself. He'd corner Shinichi tomorrow (after school, damnit, and he'd have to deal with Hakuba...green hair dye maybe? Hakuba always spent _days_ after pranks sulking, so that'd keep him off Kaito's back), and they'd see where things went from there.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just a child hood friend!" Ran protested, blushing more violently than she had over Kaito's innocent kiss.

"Never! Someone as cute as you?" Kaito asked, feigning shock as he guided the girl out of the library. He threw one last glance over his shoulder, caught Shinichi's grateful look, and all but floated out of the house, keeping Ran too occupied to remember her original reason for coming over. Lies and tricks and performances....but Shinichi was still _his_.

***

Shinichi breathed out and let everything fall away. Shoulders slumping, posture relaxing he stared absently at the silent room that he stood in. All around him the large house was quiet, though distantly he could hear the faint sound of a car passing on a nearby road.

The silvery moonlight deepened the shadows and softened the corners of everything, but it still seemed cold, barren, and abandoned. Silently the detective began to move around the room, collecting a few books that had been knocked off their shelves in Ran's attempt to introduce his brain to the air.

While Kaito was the one more commonly identified with moonlight, the truth was that they both dwelt in that cool silver glow more than anything else. Shinichi supposed he was more like starlight though: A distant entity that could never really be reached.

Setting the books back into place was a task that didn't even require his attention, and afterward found Shinichi clutching the remaining novel. He wasn't surprised to see a rather worn and dog eared Sherlock Holmes novel in his hands. This had been his _first_ Sherlock Holmes novel, a book that had belonged to his Father before him and been given to him when he was a little boy.

Silently Shinichi sank into the chair behind the large desk and opened the book to the first page. Sleep wasn't sounding at all enticing, but neither did he want to let his mind rove on its own. Down that path lay nothing but insanity.

And, so, he read. He read until the wee hours of the morning when dawn light was turning the sky the pale gray of false dawn and he slipped into sleep without ever meaning to, and then he dreamed.

He dreamed that he was dribbling a soccer ball in a field of carmine colored grass beneath a blood colored moon until the ball turned into the head of the dead man from the Mystery Coaster then eventually morphed into the betrayed looking visage of Haibara Ai.


	5. You're Always On My Mind

**Disclaimer:** If Koorii-chan and Dragon-sama owned Detective Conan and Magic Kaito...Well, just be glad we don't!

**Pairing: **Kaito/Shinichi, eventually and sorta right off, too.**  
Warnings: **Male/Male relationship, Super Angst, AU, repeat-fic, round-robin writing, and no assurance that anything makes sense.**  
Author for Chapter:** Dragon-sama

**A/N: **This chapter is brought to you by: Hypocritical Kaito and the song 'This Is The Chapter That Never Ends.'

**A/N2:** Oh my dear lord, the most darling, most wonderful Sera-chan is drew a TEASER COMIC of Mayonaka! *hearts!* Link, my friends: miss-sera(dot)livejournal(dot)com/73481(dot)html

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 04  
Kaito: You're Always On My Mind**

**

* * *

**

It took only an instant for Kaito to slip from sleep to full alertness. In a move long practiced, he was slipping from his bed and out the room, already cataloging what he'd need to grab before bolting to their next hidey hole as he headed to wake Shinichi--Kaito froze as his brain kicked him sharply, and he realized he was half crouched in the middle of the hallway of his own house. Right, he was no longer on the run from the Crows; he was just back in a parody of a life that wasn't his anymore that he'd have to live regardless.

He straightened, sighing under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair. What god-awful hour had his brain decided he needed to be up at, anyway? He shuffled silently back to his room (no need to wake his mother. After whacking him with a ladle for being late and causing Aoko to worry, she needed her rest!), glancing at the livid red light of his clock. He'd have to change that as soon as possible...

Four in the morning...ugh. Getting any more sleep after his adrenaline charged wake up would be impossible. Once Kaito was up, he was up all day long until he deigned to put his head down again. That was one of the only reasons he'd been able to function so well as Kid; long hours with little sleep but none of the mental or physical degradation caused by insomnia. How nice it was to be young again...but Kaito still wanted his sleep, damnit.

Resigned to a long day (how many hours until he could see Shinichi again?), Kaito decided to do something marginally useful. He swiftly got dressed in something comfortable, then slinked back out into the dark hallway. He tread the path as he'd done so often in the past (future, past-future?...other life) toward his father's rec room. The door mechanism turned on a silent pivot, and Kaito breathed a sigh of content as he was enclosed in the familiar warmth of his sanctuary.

His hand ran along the wall, idly tracing against the rough surface as his fingers followed the familiar path to the light switch. A moment later, the room was filled with a warm yellow glow from the hanging light bulbs. Kaito stepped softly forward, eyes lingering over the familiar objects that had been used only once (because Kid never repeats a trick).

In the shadows of a mirror used by his father was a familiar device. Kaito carefully pulled the tape out of its dust-covered grave, cleaning it almost fondly with the edge of his shirt. He'd been such a _child_ when he'd found it, that first time. Jerking it out of the player so carelessly, when he knew it had to be _years_ old...

But it had been left by his father, and he'd been so eager to hear that last message. If only he'd had the knowledge he did now, he'd have treated the precious gift with tender care, been able to keep it from being mangled beyond repair... And oh yes, Kaito had tried to repair the tape over the years. Asked Jii if there was anyone able to fix it that wouldn't be too curious about the content. Even tried tricks of his own to piece the scrambled message together, even just his _name_ by that deep voice he missed _so much..._

Kaito closed his eyes as he placed the tape carefully back in its shadowy corner. He couldn't dwell on lost chances, not when he had to focus on the bright new hope burning softly in his chest. His father was gone, yes, but never forgotten, not by those who mattered. And Kaito was still learning from the remnants the brilliant man left behind. Notes, diagrams, plans, maps, blueprints, books of legends and their origins....There was so much left to Kaito; a legacy that would survive both their deaths to live on in infamy.

Kaito turned to the rest of the room. It was bigger than it looked, descending down a hidden ramp into an underground hideaway, connected to the street by another secret tunnel (almost unusable due to no maintenance. Kaito had done what he could, but he never had been able to repair the tunnel from the collapsing walls and overgrown roots. A person could use it, but the car and other large objects in the rec room would forever stay there). He sighed as he realized the tunnel was still 'undiscovered' by his younger self. In his own time, he'd found it about five months from now, after rearranging the room for more space.

It was almost overwhelming. He had so much to do just to be marginally close to where he'd been when he left, and all of it was something he'd already done before. Cleaning, buying supplies, even training his body to respond to him as he needed...and Shinichi had done this so many times. Beyond that, it was obvious that the detective had done more than that by turning into Conan more than once, and Kaito shuddered at the thought of being so helpless. Though the boy had evened the playing field a bit with his _damnable_ gadgets.

What could drive the detective to willingly submit to the agony of such a bastardization of his life, over and over again? Kaito _really_ needed to talk with Shinichi again. He'd still been reeling last night (still was, still was, and oh gods the _red_), and then there'd been the interruption by Ran. How had Shinichi fared, after the shock he must have had at Kaito's involvement in his cursed existence? Kaito swore at himself. What had he been thinking, leaving the detective alone? But Shinichi could take care of himself, he could. Kaito had to believe that, or he'd go running out the house now just to make sure the blue-eyed teen hadn't disappeared overnight.

The next few hours found him clearing and rearranging the junk (treasured memories) piled in the rec room. It was a monotonous task, but Kaito needed the mind-numbing labor right now. He didn't allow himself to think, instead concentrated on forcing his body to obey his mind's every move, making the chore more fun by practicing magic tricks as he ran across their components. Yes, he fumbled some of the more delicate tricks, however by the time his mental clock told him it was time to 'wake up' officially, he'd managed to perfect those once again. He just had to be careful for a while, while his body adjusted.

Feeling better, Kaito slipped out of the hide-away, hearing the sounds of his mother scurrying around downstairs already. Whoops, and he hoped she hadn't tried to check on him in his bed (she normally knew better...had known better, and kept a blind eye to his sleep schedule, but if she was worried about him after his 'nightmare'...). Ah well, he'd deal with it when he wasn't so filthy. Hadn't he ever heard of cleaning products when he was younger? How had he managed to keep his Kid outfit white?

Quick shower, change into the school uniform (how uncomfortable...it'd been months since he'd last been in the starchy thing), and arming of supplies for the day. Kaito plastered a cheerful grin on his face and skipped down the stairs, ready for whatever the day would bring. His mother looked up when he entered the kitchen, smiling warmly at his good cheer.

"Good morning, Kaito," she said, pausing in her preparation of breakfast. He crossed the kitchen to give her a hug, which she half returned in surprise, hands still dirty with food. "Are you okay?" she asked, when he released her, and he chuckled. He couldn't help it if it was _so nice_ to be able to see her, touch her, know she was there for him.

"Fine, Mom! Smells good, what's for breakfast?" he said cheerfully, fully aware from the half prepared food that it was miso soup, tamagoyaki, and other basic items of a normal Japanese breakfast. No (he desperately hoped) fish, though. She usually substituted with breaded chicken or pork. Less traditional, but at least he wouldn't flee screaming from the room.

"Nothing special, darling. Are you ready for school?" she said, turning back to her cooking as he flopped gracelessly into a chair.

"Mmhmm...Woke up early and felt like going for a walk," he said casually, and patted himself on the back when he saw an almost unnoticeable tension leave her frame. "So, anything planned for the day?" He relaxed in the morning light as he listened to his mother's soothing voice, inserting comments that made her laugh ring out gaily in the peaceful morning air. He bet Shinichi would have had a content smile on his face (so rare, and then completely absent in the last months...) as he sipped coffee and made witty comments to Kaito's teasing.

"Kaito? You have a silly grin on your face," his mother's voice cut into his private fantasy, and he looked up into her teasing smile. "Care to share?"

"Uh," he blinked in surprise. Where did his Poker Face go? Not that it really mattered in this case... "Nothing really. Just a good morning, I suppose."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow, eyes sparkling merrily at him. "Well, perhaps your good mood will continue when Aoko gets here?" she hummed, and he realized she thought he was thinking about his friend. Well, he _was_ rather hopelessly in love with her...right?

"It's always a pleasure to see a pretty girl in the morning," he agreed happily, and inwardly was surprised at his mother's slight frown at his response. Was he not acting like 'himself' again? (irony, irony) He swiftly thought back to all his interactions with Aoko. There was the skirt flipping, the name calling, the insulting, the fighting, and the flirting. Ahum. Too nice? "Too bad Aoko's gonna have to ruin it by showing up!" he added, pause almost imperceptible. His mother did flush and swat at him, so that seemed about right.

Sheesh, how much of a brat had he been? Was three years really enough to change him so completely? Well, _yes_ the circumstances were a little atypical anyway, but _still_...

Another round of showy table-setting skills, and Kaito sighed as his mother once again gave him an odd look. Well, he could hide his sudden maturity (and he tried not to think that Shinichi would probably have actually laughed out loud at the word applied to Kaito) and skill, or he could just pretend like everything was normal. People would get used to it soon enough, so long as he acted like nothing was wrong.

Breakfast was pleasant, his mother smiling and listening as he prattled absently on about his day out yesterday (carefully edited when it came to a certain blue-eyed teen; he didn't know what Aoko had or hadn't told her, so he kept it vague). His mental clock (damn Hakuba for being so infectious!) warned him when it was time to leave, and he left his mother humming happily in the kitchen to go collect his school bag.

A glance at his homework pile made him groan in realization. He had to go through _high school_ again, which had been boring enough the first time through! He hoped his classmates had bulked up on patience, because he'd never survive unless he had _something_ to amuse himself with. And Shinichi had voluntarily gone through _elementary_ school twelve times?!

That was a thought, actually. How long did Shinichi 'live' before repeating again? Did he have to die (Kaito grit his teeth, forcing himself not to shudder. He'd have to work on that...) every time? Kaito added that to his growing list of 'burning questions.' If he left right after school, he could make it over to Beika in just under a half an hour, and probably catch Shinichi before he could even leave school.

"Kaito! Aoko-chan is here!" his mother called up the stairs, shaking him out of his reverie. He scooped his work into his bag and skipped downstairs, grinning cheerfully at his glaring friend,

"Aoko! What a pleasant--awk!" he squawked as she swung her book bag at him.

He'd twisted reflexively, already turning it into a blow meant to knock his attacker out, before his mind screamed him back into reality. His twist turned into a twirl as he slipped a hand into his jacket, flicking a flower behind Aoko's head with his out of sight hand while reaching forward purposefully with the other. He caught the flower, pulling it back and giving her to impression he'd drawn it from her hair. Well, he _could_ have just drawn one from his sleeve, but that would have been too easy!

"Now Aoko, I _said_ I was sorry!" he gasped, eyes wide in innocent hurt though his mouth was stretched in a smile. Aoko frowned, sniffing and ignoring the flower as she turned on her heel to flounce off. He shrugged, tucked the bloom behind his own ear, before waving at his bemused mother as he followed his friend out the door.

"Aoko~" he whined, trying to catch her eye. She turned her head childishly away, and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Again. That was becoming a bad habit but...the _silent_ treatment? Really? Shinichi had tried that only once as Conan. After nearly kicking the laughing Kaito black and blue, he'd stormed off to try and remove the paint, bird feathers, sand, and whatever receipts Kaito'd had in his pockets at the time from his clothes. Kaito didn't do well with being ignored.

Still, he was also trying to act like 'himself' as well. So instead of gluing the girl's shoes to the sidewalk mid-step and seeing what he could do with a mikan and a pair of chopsticks, he did what he knew would get Aoko's attention.

"Aw...are those pink hearts? How cute!" Kaito exclaimed, having used a dud bomb (no smoke or light, just a burst of pressurized air) to flip Aoko's skirt somewhere in the vicinity of her ears. Then he wondered if he should be disturbed; he was nearly twenty, hitting on a sixteen year old. What did that make Shinichi then? No time to worry about that though, because Aoko had whirled shrieking and swinging her bag at him again.

"Kaito! You _pervert!_ Stupid! Idiot! Aaaaaa~!!" the enraged girl cried, unable to come up with words to express herself properly. Kaito cackled, dodging and weaving happily as he continued to guide their progress toward school. Aoko really _would_ kill him if he made her mess up her perfect attendance record.

"But Aoko~, you were ignoring me! I was trying to be nice and apologize!" Kaito crooned.

"You're so _stupid!_" Aoko panted, giving up on hitting him reluctantly. He obviously wasn't going to let her hit him this time. Kaito clutched his chest in wounded horror, though Shinichi would have had an entire list of unpleasant things to call the magician without ever needing to repeat himself. "What's wrong with you, anyway! You're not acting like yourself at _all_!" the girl continued, glaring and frowning unhappily.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked, falling back into step. "I'm not doing anything strange, am I?" Or at least he hoped not. Oh who was he kidding? He knew he wasn't acting 'normal'. He'd had only one day to adjust! He was doing his best!

"Like...like...I don't know. You just seem different," Aoko mumbled, dipping her head to hide her eyes. He sighed. Now he had a depressed friend on his hands. Great.

"Aoko...Look. I'm sorry if I'm acting odd. I'm sure Mom told you about my freak out yesterday. Just...put it down to that. I'll be fine soon enough," he said, running a hand through his hair to show agitation. A strained smile, and he was rewarded with Aoko's shy return. That worked then.

"Alright Kaito. But you better behave in class today! We're having a test in history, and I want to get a good grade---what's so funny?" Aoko broke off, puzzled as Kaito chortled merrily.

"Nothing, nothing. History is a funny thing, don't you think? I'll meet you in class!" he said, picking up his feet to jog ahead. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up with Aoko's emotional see-saw. Shinichi was easy to handle; he treated everything as ridiculous, except when it was serious. Kaito had much fun getting the detective to laugh despite that, though. It helped that Shinichi didn't get angry easily.

The thought of Shinichi, cold logical Shinichi, shouting angrily and swinging a mop at him made Kaito grin. No, that was certainly not the detective's style, though he did wonder what he could do to push Shinichi that far. Kaito waved absently to a called greeting as he passed through the school gates. Was it _bad_ that he now had about five different plans to try and piss his friend off?

"Kuroba." The flat, annoyed voice broke Kaito out of his private fantasy, and he blinked at Hakuba in surprise. Oh, he was at school already?

"Well hello there Hakuba! And how is it over there in Baskerville today?" Kaito asked cheerfully, slinging an arm around the half-Brit's shoulders. "Any interesting cases for you to fumble lately?"

Hakuba stiffened in a combination of discomfort, embarrassment, and annoyance, all of which was written plainly on his face for Kaito to smirk at. Ah, it had been so long since he'd heard the poised teen in full rant mode! Odd the things one missed when fleeing for one's life.

"Excuse me," Hakuba said stiffly, stepping away from the grinning magician. "I must say I resent that accusation. I have never 'fumbled' a case before." Kaito raised an eyebrow mockingly. Well, compared to _Shinichi's_ case solving skills, it looked like fumbling to him! Yes, Kaito had called Shinichi a mere critic once, but that was before he'd seen the detective in his element.

"But you still haven't caught Kid yet! And I know you do so _love_ chasing after that thief," Kaito crooned, skipping around to peer into the blond's face.

"Is that a confession?" Hakuba demanded, eyes bright and narrow as he leaned eagerly forward. Kaito blinked, giving him an honestly confused look.

"Uh…confession to _what?_" Kaito asked, running a hand through his hair in agitation.

"It doesn't matter how _clever_ you think you are, I'll catch you one day and expose you as Kid," Hakuba bit out arrogantly.

"What on _earth_ did I say to bring this on? Jeeze Hakuba! You're always accusing me with no proof!" Kaito said in exasperation.

He'd forgotten how single minded Hakuba had been about the Kid thing, too. Shinichi had commented on it once, when Kaito had complained about Hakuba's accusations in that past life. Shinichi had been scornful that the blond was closing his eyes to other possibilities, even though they both knew Hakuba was correct in his assumptions. 'What about those cases where he _is_ wrong, and because he refuses to look for the truth, the culprit gets away?' Shinichi, or it had been Conan at the time, had said, eyes like two chips of ice as the stoic boy scowled.

"I'd have thought you'd be getting ready…" Hakuba trailed off, eyes focusing on Kaito's right ear. "Kuroba…why do you have a flower in your hair?" Kaito grinned, seeing an opportunity to tease again. He'd get Hakuba to loosen up once more if it killed him…again!

"Aw, I'm so glad you noticed! Doesn't it make me look pretty?" Kaito cried, striking a pose and simpering at the disturbed detective. Kaito sniggered gleefully inside, watching Hakuba grow quite flustered. Shinichi would have given him a dead pan look of 'you're being unforgivably stupid again,' but Kaito would have been able to tease out a pretty flush by offering him the flower instead.

"I…I have no opinion on the matter," Hakuba stuttered, slowly blushing a light pink as he stood stiffly. Kaito leapt forward, wrapping his arm around Hakuba's shoulders again.

"Don't be like that! It's obvious why you want me to be Kid so much! It would give you an excuse to chase after me, tackle me, _handcuff_ me~" Kaito purred in Hakuba's ear, pleased when the pink flush turned bright red and Hakuba shoved him away desperately.

"Kuroba! This behavior is quite inappropriate! Get _off_!" Hakuba said, succeeding in prying Kaito from his person. He looked quite rumpled, and jumped back defensively when Kaito grinned cheerfully at him.

"Eh, you're not my type, anyway. Hair's _much_ too bright!" Kaito chortled, turning and practically skipping into the school building. It took a moment, but by the time Hakuba caught sight of his bright green hair Kaito had already disappeared cackling into the halls. Now that was fun. Though what had Hakuba been going to say? Get ready for what? Well, if it was important, Kaito'd figure it out soon enough.

Kaito was careful to go to the correct classroom; all he'd need would be to get odd looks from his senpais as he wandered into his old (future, alternate) classroom. Though it might be funny, and he could always claim he belonged there! He certainly had the knowledge to pull it off. On the other hand, the teachers might try to force him into the higher class. It would make their school look good to have a 'prodigy' in their midst, and he didn't need that kind of attention.

He could care less about his grades now, and never really cared about them in the first place. Shinichi also had a similar attitude, but Kaito wondered if there had ever been a time that the other teen cared about such mundane things. A detective needed a good education more so than a magician, and Shinichi had been aiming to be the best before his unfortunate accident with fate. The thought made Kaito kind of sad. Shinichi would probably get good grades only because he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He no longer felt the thrill of learning a new fact, or pride in a job well done, because to the blue-eyed teen, what did it matter? In a few years, it would not only have been forgotten, but never have happened at all.

At least Kaito would never forget, not anymore. How far would Kaito's eidetic memory take him? When (he refused to think if) Kaito repeated this life loop with Shinichi, he'd still retain all his crystal clear memories. And hundreds of times more after that. At some point, he'd _have_ to start forgetting _something_, wouldn't he? Kaito chuckled. Of course, repeating the same handful of years (or would it be more? Gotta ask Shinichi) over and over would drive details into even the most forgetful person.

Something to worry about if or when it became a problem. For now, Kaito had arrived at his classroom where a few of the keen early birds were milling about. A trio of boys had apparently been in an argument, judging by their annoyed expressions, and one of them waved Kaito over. Huh, Kaito hadn't talked to this particular group in what seemed like forever. One of them, Shiro, had moved…will move away in a little over a year, Kenji would drop out of school to take care of his sick mother after his father leaves them, and Akira would begin to focus on his studies at the insistence of his mother.

Kaito abruptly felt a lump in his throat as he took in their young, vivacious faces. This was ridiculous! He didn't even know them that well, and he was practically sobbing like a baby over something that hadn't even happened yet. Did Shinichi feel this way? With all the murders and criminals he came across, didn't he ever try to prevent the tragedies he knew would happen?

Of course he did. Kaito knew Shinichi, probably better than anyone ever could or would. Even with how stoic the other teen appeared, that was only a shell Shinichi used to protect himself. Kaito had seen the simmering anger, the quiet anguish, every time Shinichi ran across a murder or case. Which happened far too often for Kaito's comfort.

Even when they were hiding and on the run, Shinichi would often veer off at the sound of a scream, tugging his baseball cap low to hide his features even as his eyes began gathering information. It was a siren's lure for the detective, for all he pretended indifference. Kaito would lurk nearby, watching the shadows for Crows as Shinichi deftly directed the investigations through subtle and oblique methods, always careful not to be remembered as more than an indistinct presence.

Occasionally, when a case was particularly difficult or Shinichi's blue eyes shone with too much pain, Kaito would step in, point out his own point of view or just be Shinichi's sounding board. Any case involving a child weighed heavily on the detective, and Kaito struggled to do what he could to ease that burden. It wasn't easy for the non-violent thief to immerse himself in the blood drenched horrors of the detective's world. If it wasn't for his Poker Face and iron will, Kaito would have broken, sickened at the parade of mutilated corpses and twisted murderers.

Sometimes, he wanted to force the world to leave Shinichi alone. Now more than ever, he wished there was some way to hide the detective away from the shit Fate was putting him through. But Kaito knew better than anyone not to try to cage such an indomitable soul. That would break Shinichi faster than anything the world could throw at him.

"Oi, Kuroba!" A hand waving in his face brought Kaito back to reality, and the three worried faces of his classmates. Kenji drew his hand back, and Kaito blinked. Had he zoned out that bad? Shinichi was bad for his brain, he just knew it!

"You okay? You're kinda pale," Akira said, looking uncomfortably at the magician. Kaito let his mind flip through its arsenal of tricks as he forced his face to pale more. Tightening muscles in his face and neck to pull skin tight, and he knew it made him look ghastly ill.

The three sets of eyes in front of him went wide in panic as Kaito tilted backward, and all three boys leapt forward with a shout. At the last second, Kaito let his smirk slip on his face, just as he let the smoke bomb slip out of his pocket to the floor. Under the cover of the smoke, he quickly sprung an inflatable dummy, ducking under the grasping hands as he skipped around behind the trio. Ask the smoke cleared, his classmates were left staring down at the unmoving form, frozen in horror.

Kaito peered critically at the dummy, and was rather pleased with the effect. The mop of unruly hair covered the face, and the limbs were arranged in a convincing looking sprawl. It wasn't easy getting a blow-up doll to look realistic! Though any close inspection would easily dispel the illusion Kaito has cast upon his audience.

"Oh gods…is he dead?" Kaito felt a little bad at the stark terror in Shiro's voice. The boy was clutching at Kenji's arm, who was in turn clutching Akira. Akira looked like he wished he had someone to cling to as well.

"Definitely not alive," Kaito said solemnly, leaning over their shoulders. He covered his ear in pain as Akira let out a high pitched shriek. Wow, who knew a teenager could still reach that shrill a note? Shiro whirled and backed away, tripping over the dummy and squawking as he landed on it with a loud rubber squeak. Kenji just sort of slumped where he was standing, fainted dead away. Whoops.

"Kaito! What did you do?" Aoko's voice rang like a bell through the classroom, and Kaito looked guiltily up at the girl framed in the doorway.

"I didn't mean it!" he protested, backing away as his friend advanced with fiery eyes and clenched fists. "It was just a joke! I didn't think they'd take it so seriously!"

Hard to remember that these were just kids. And while they were used to Kaito's old magic tricks and sleight of hand, Kaito had perfected realism and illusion over the years, until even his most simple tricks were a performance in themselves. Still, such a basic gag shouldn't have been so effective. Shinichi wouldn't have been taken in by a 'dead body' at all. Of course, the detective had much more experience with the real thing than these teenagers.

"As if I believe that! Come over here so I can beat some sense into you!" Aoko growled, swinging her trusty book bag at him again. Kaito glanced around the room, trying to find something that would make her stop. The class had more people in it now, many of whom were staring wide-eyed at the duo. Kaito spotted something in the corner that made him grin in a combination of mischief and nostalgia. Well, if he couldn't get her to stop…

"You know~, you're going to damage your books if you do that!" Kaito teased, ducking and dodging the wild swings.

He slipped a thin, clear cord from a pocket, tying a simple slip knot at the end with one hand while he danced around the classroom. Timing it to his ducking and weaving, he cast the line out behind him, where Aoko wouldn't notice. He trusted in his own aim as he brought the trick together.

"What you need, my dearest Aoko, is a new weapon!" he said, twisting past another swing and reaching out.

He easily wrested the bag from her hand, at the same time tugging with his other hand. Flipping Aoko's bag theatrically in the air (and drawing the eye away as his hand caught the object he'd lassoed), he caught it, made it 'vanish' (shoving it farther away with his foot as he flourished his hands. Draw the eye, keep the attention), then produced his purloined item.

"For you~" he crooned, offering the mop to the gaping Aoko. She took it numbly, and he smirked. Really, giving her the means to beat him up, and now she didn't want to?

"Kaito…you…" Aoko said softly, bangs hiding her eyes. Kaito gulped. He hadn't somehow hurt her feelings, had he? That hadn't been his intention, but apparently he screwed up again.

"A-Aoko," he stuttered, hoping the note of worry (not entirely feigned) would reassure and cheer her up. He took a hesitant step forward, aware of eyes on the two of them at the unfolding drama. Jeeze, couldn't they mind their own business? Well, he _had_ been asking for it, though if Aoko started _crying_ he'd do something drastic!

Shinichi hadn't minded being used by Kaito when the magician wanted an audience, but drew the line when it became too personal. More than once Kaito had done something outrageous and embarrassing (not that he was embarrassed; it was the principle of the thing) to draw attention away from the blue-eyed teen when he'd taken a joke too far. Would that even work with Aoko?

"You....you....YOU JERK! WHAT HAPPENED TO BEHAVING TODAY?" Aoko roared, eyes snapping with fire as she swung at the yelping and backpedaling magician. Okay, not sad, very mad in fact, and Kaito really shouldn't have given her that mop! He let out a girlish shriek as a swing nearly hit him below the belt, and decided that yeah, maybe he hadn't missed this as much as he thought.

"Nakamori-kun! Kuroba-kun! Cease this disgraceful behavior at once!" a commanding voice snapped, causing Aoko to stumble as she overbalanced in surprise. Kaito automatically reached out to catch her, blinking at the scowling face of their homeroom teacher. The man was red-faced, standing with his arms crossed and an extremely annoyed expression. Was he new or something? Kaito _knew_ that he and Aoko had been doing variations of such chases since elementary school, so it really shouldn't be so offensive to the teachers by now.

"You children have been allowed to run wild in this classroom for too long!" the man continued, as Kaito continued to look as innocent as one could while basically cradling their best friend in their arms. Speaking of which, Kaito could see Aoko's face was still flushed, though probably no longer from anger.

"Kaito!" she hissed, pushing at the arm wrapped around her waist. He winked, listening with only half an ear as the teacher continued to berate them.

"And Kuroba! Take that ridiculous flower out of your hair! It is against school regulations! Only girls are allowed to wear _plain_ hair clips, so long as they are not a distraction," the teacher snapped, jabbing a finger at the blossom still resting behind Kaito's ear. Kaito narrowed his eyes, even as the grin spread across his face. Hm...he was slimmer than he used to be, and Aoko wasn't _too_ much smaller than he was...

The smoke bomb went off, covering the trio in a cloud of pink smoke. Kaito moved quickly, and by the time the smoke had cleared, a rather traumatized looking Aoko was dressed in his too-large uniform, and Kaito was posing saucily in Aoko's uniform. Urg, a bit too small, but he could deal. The look of stupefied horror on their _dear_ Sensei's face was worth it.

"Better, _Sensei~?_" Kaito purred, blowing a mocking kiss. A choked sound from the doorway made Kaito look around. Hakuba had apparently decided to brave the classroom, green hair aside, and was now staring bug-eyed at Kaito in the school girl uniform. Bonus!

"Kaito."

Aoko's voice rang like a death toll, and Kaito inwardly cringed, even as he turned a beaming smile back to his friend. In front of them, their teacher was reduced to small, apoplectic noises, and seemed to be bubbling a bit at the mouth. Ew... although at least now Kaito remembered him. He had resigned not too long from now, if Kaito remembered right. Perhaps the jam pants had been a bit much, but even back then Kaito hadn't liked the man. He'd have to do something special to make sure he left earlier this time.

"Yeah Aoko?" he asked brightly, shifting slightly to go diving for cover at the first twitch of the mop. "I'd really appreciate if you didn't attack me, though. This skirt may be easy to move in, but I don't think anyone would enjoy the show."

He was rewarded with Aoko going bright red again, and the girl stormed off, going to pout at her desk. Kaito glanced around the classroom. Bright red faces all around, a few girls and the occasional guy eyeing him with interest, the downed Kenji and Shiro who had yet to regain his feet, the oddly purple-faced teacher, Hakuba with his mouth gaping and eyes bugging, contrasting nicely with his green hair....Maybe that had been a bit much. Shinichi would have called him seven kinds of idiot, but what was Kaito supposed to do?

So Kaito being Kaito, he just shrugged, retrieved Aoko's book bag to drop on her desk, then sauntered to collapse in his own seat. Maybe when Aoko calmed down a little he could get his uniform back.

--

Kaito. Was. BORED. He tried very hard to appear cheerful and attentive and 'normal', but if he didn't get some excitement soon, this morning's antics were going to look like mild frippery. All he wanted to do was go hunt down Shinichi, and yet here he was, stuck listening to the same lectures over again. If he really tried, he could even remember them word for word!

Which gave Kaito an idea, and seeing as the bell signaling the start of the lunch hour had just tolled through the school, he now had the perfect opportunity for it. Of course before he could even stand up, a shadow loomed over him, and he stared wide-eyed up at Aoko. She was glaring at him again, with her hands on her hips.

After their teacher had been lead away by some sympathetic soul, she'd eventually stalked back over to Kaito, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him to a bathroom to exchange uniforms again. Kaito had allowed it, though her grip on his ear had _hurt_, if only because his legs were cold. How girls stood it, he'd never understand. Even if he _was_ good at dressing like them.

"Kaito, what's wrong with you?" Aoko demanded, narrowing her eyes in contemplation. "And don't give me that line about a nightmare! This is ridiculous!"

"Aw c'mon Aoko! I told you nothing's wrong!" Kaito said, allowing his annoyance to bleed into his voice. He rested his head on his hand, giving her a disgusted look. "I was good for the History test, right?"

"You turned everyone's paper bright blue with yellow writing! I don't even want to know how you did it!" Aoko snarled, bending over to get right in his face. She looked really mad, and Kaito felt oddly offended. So he'd played a prank or two. He did it all the time! Shinichi knew better than to take offense, because if Kaito didn't release some of his boundless energy he tended to go a little overboard.

"I left yours alone, didn't I?" Kaito complained. He'd happily scribbled in the answers on his own test in the same vivid yellow ink, making it completely illegible. Which was probably good, considering he'd been writing out possible questions to ask Shinichi later that day, outlining what he should avoid or what he needed to know, before he got distracted writing out the Kanji for Shinichi's name and laughing over it. One Truth indeed. He'd doodled Shinichi's name a couple more times, even though he could barely make out the characters on the bright paper.

"You're not acting like yourself!" Aoko cried, bringing her hands down sharply on his desk.

"Indeed Kuroba-kun," Hakuba said, appearing at Kaito's other side. Kaito resisted the urge to put his face in his hands in despair. Let the interrogation begin~... "Your behavior has taken a drastic change. I wonder if it has anything to do with the impending Kid heist next week?" Hakuba had a smug smirk on his face, as if he'd just discovered the meaning of life or something, but Kaito just stared at him in confusion. A heist? Since when?

"You were crowing over it last week!" Aoko huffed, and Kaito realized he'd said that out loud. "Wondering what sort of tricks Kid was going to do and if you could learn them too! Honestly, you shouldn't admire that idiot thief! If you like magic so much, go learn from a _real_ magician!"

"I doubt Kuroba-kun needs to learn _anything_ from Kid, Nakamori-san," Hakuba said snidely. "In fact, I'm sure he is _just_ as skilled as that bothersome thief."

"So, miles ahead of you, then?" Kaito cut in, though his mind was racing. Heist, heist, he had a heist? Let's see, he knew he'd done that emerald, and that diamond, and then that necklace... "Azrael's Heart?" Kaito blurted out, then bit his tongue. Smooth, slick. Hakuba was already lighting up, golden eyes clashing merrily with his green hair. Kaito was _so_ going to have to do something nastier to the half-Brit after this.

"How strange, Kuroba-kun, that you should be able to guess so accurately as to Kid's target," the blond said triumphantly. "Especially when it is only the police who have seen the heist note and are _still _deciphering it. I, of course, had a good idea on what the note was referring to. How is it you came across this information?"

Kaito was busy berating himself, pulling up the list of everything Shinichi had ever called him and going through it carefully one by one. There was something seriously wrong with him, something distracting him. It wasn't just that his life had been turned upside down, except Kaito was at a loss as to what was affecting him so much. Now how could he distract the detective…

"Oh yeah, 'Tou-chan was telling me about that," Aoko said, seeming to be oblivious to the tension in the air. "Remember Kaito? I was telling you about it yesterday before the movie."

Oh thank you Aoko, goddess of getting good little kaitous out of the really deep holes they like to dig for themselves. Not only did Kaito now have an excuse, but Hakuba looked completely thrown at the mention of him and Aoko out to see a movie. Capitalize, capitalize!

"Yeah, the name was interesting, so it stuck in my mind," Kaito said casually, hooking his finger through Aoko's scarf and pulling her face close to his. "Of course, that boring movie nearly made me forget my _own_ name, but since you chose it, I shouldn't be surprised!" Aoko had been trying to lean back, flushing again, but now leaned forward to get right in his face as well.

"Well _excuse_ me! You could have stayed home, crying into your pillow for all I care! If it was so _terrible_, next time I'll just go alone!" she growled, and Kaito noticed absently that her eyes were a different shade of blue than Shinichi's. Shinichi's were a clear, sky blue color, as opposed to Aoko's darker blue that was similar to his own. Easier to get lost in, if one thought about it, or for hiding secrets.

"Says the girl who was begging me to come with her! You all but threatened me to go with you!" Kaito countered, trying not to let his mind wander down the path of analyzing the different eye colors. "No wait, you _did_ threaten me!"

"Wait, you two went out on a date?" Hakuba broke in, face pale and twisted in jealousy. Kaito grinned at the detective's predictability, turning his face only slightly so Hakuba would catch the expression.

"No need to be jealous, Hakuba-kun~" he purred. "If you wanted a date, all you have to do is ask. I'm willing to try anything once!" He chortled as Hakuba recoiled violently, before yelping in pain as Aoko head-butted him sharply. "Ow! What the hell Aoko?!" he cried, releasing her scarf and clutching his forehead in agony.

"Stop being such an idiot, that's what!" Aoko roared, leaning into his personal space again. He leaned back, tears of pain still shining in his eyes. So maybe he was exaggerating a bit, then again it _had_ hurt! She was being much more violent than usual!

"What did I do to _you_?" Kaito cried. He needed to get away from the annoying duo for a bit. Aoko was fun to tease usually, yet her constant litany of questioning what was wrong with him was threatening Kaito's patience to the limit. Add in Hakuba and his nonsensical accusations, and Kaito felt quite justified in what he did next.

One smoke bomb later saw Kaito strolling merrily down the hall, twirling a set of keys on one finger. Behind him, he heard Aoko's roar of frustration and Hakuba's stammered apologies as the two found themselves handcuffed in an embrace. Kaito sniggered; even if the two untangled themselves, their handcuffs were still intertwined. Maybe if they asked nicely he'd let them go, or if they brought him chocolate. Shinichi always bought him his favorite chocolate bar whenever he wanted to sweet-talk the magician into doing something. Chocolate cake was saved for silent apologies, and chocolate ice cream was Shinichi's way of saying 'thank you'.

Kaito never had figured out what Shinichi's favorite food was. The detective barely remembered to _eat_ half the time, and usually just ate whatever Kaito put in his hand. This of course led to Kaito giving Shinichi the oddest foods he could find, just to see if the blue-eyed teen would notice. The detective ate everything without complaint, and the biggest reaction Kaito ever managed was a baleful look and grimace at a sandwich of tako, some sort of spicy sprout, mayonnaise and curry bread. Tasting his own creation (because Kaito was fair enough to eat what he forced on the other as well) had sent Kaito running for the bathroom, and stopped his little experiments.

Kaito hummed idly as skipped up the stairs to the roof. Hopefully none of the idle lunch crowd would be up there. If so, he'd just sneak by. Pausing at the door to listen, Kaito sighed as indeed he could hear the raucous laughter of a group of boys from the other side. He cracked the door open a sliver, just enough to peer out. Yep, about five of them lounging around the fence, all looking down on the distant students below. Seeing his chance, Kaito slipped out the door and around the corner without any of them being the wiser.

Now, good thing the room he needed was on this side of the building as well. If he remembered right, their lovely Math teacher always liked to eat her lunch in the music room, because it was empty and peaceful. Kaito glanced over the edge of the building, spotting the window he wanted. He had to be fast, to limit the amount of time he could be spotted, and also not draw the eye. He quickly flipped his jacket inside out, revealing a stone gray color not unlike the cement walls of the school. Pants were next, and then Kaito slipped over the edge of the roof.

He didn't bother with a safety rope, though he knew it was a bit foolish. Even he could make mistakes after all. Still, he reveled in the thrill as he let himself drop through empty space, catching a hand at the last minute on the window sill. His shoulder protested a bit, but he easily ignored that. Reaching the other hand up, he slipped a tool through the crack between the window and the frame. A twist and a click, and Kaito hauled himself through the opening in a smooth, silent motion, closing the window behind him.

Hisakawa-sensei was relaxing in a chair, her eyes still closed as Kaito had seen on his drop passed the window. He slipped up behind her, pulling a small spray bottle out of a pocket and spraying it in his teacher's face, careful to keep his own face covered and not inhale the stuff. She slipped into real sleep without even a twitch. Oh yeah! Nice to know Kaito hadn't lost all his skill at sneaking around!

"Now, Sensei, sleep here for a bit while I have a bit of fun~!" Kaito hummed quietly, stripping the teacher quickly. He thoughtfully re-dressed her in another outfit, because for his trick to work he _did_ need her clothes. Then Kaito pulled out his portable makeup kit, swiftly duplicating his teacher's face. He checked her hair color to a few different bottles, before he carefully sprayed his wig the same tea color of her hair. One never knew who they'd need to imitate, so Kaito always made sure he had the supplies to make a quick switch. Didn't work in rain, though that was generally not a problem.

Settling his disguise in place, he patted Hisakawa-sensei's face a bit mockingly before straightening up and letting the second half of the disguise settle over his features. He wanted to see if his acting skills had suffered over the last few months. He and Shinichi had had to stay hidden and disguised, just not as any specific person. Changing your body language to being 'not you' was much easier than imitating a specific person's special habits and such. Shinichi wasn't the best at that, but pretty good nonetheless. So long as his mind was on the task at hand, the detective could fool just about anyone. It was when he got distracted that he forgot to act.

Hisakawa Minami strode out of the music classroom just as the warning bell for lunch's end rang throughout the school. Keeping a pleasant smile on her face, Kaito called up his memory of this day. He knew exactly how her lecture was supposed to go, however it was going to be fun seeing how far he could push the class before they cracked. Pity Hisakawa-sensei didn't randomly break out in maniacal laughter, because Kaito really wanted to.

He passed rushing students, nodding at a few who called out cheery greetings at the well liked teacher. Hisakawa-sensei was patient, kind, patient, taught very well, and did Kaito mention she was patient? She'd just about received a medal for making it through two years straight as Kaito's math teacher. Kaito liked her well enough, at least. Didn't stop him from using her for a prank, but that was beside the point. He bet Shinichi would have liked her, though.

"_KAITO! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU! IT'S MY DUTY AS YOUR BEST FRIEND!"_

Kaito nearly jumped right out of character at the angry bellow ringing through the halls. Students were diving for the safety of the classrooms as Aoko came storming down the corridor, dragging a flustered Hakuba behind her by their still tangled wrists. Hm…had she been screaming like that all lunch? It was surprising that she hadn't lost her voice yet.

"Nakamori-chan! Lower your voice at once!" Kaito snapped, gleeful in his role as 'figure of authority'. Aoko always acted the good girl for teachers, and even now she was coming down from her fury high to look sheepishly at her shoes. "What is going on here?" he continued, as if he didn't know. The keys for the two sets of handcuffs were resting securely in his coat pocket. Hakuba, ever the gentleman, cleared his throat and stepped forward, or as forward as he could manage without causing discomfort to Aoko.

"My apologies, Sensei. Kuroba-kun has played a rather cruel joke on us and fled," the blond explained patiently. Kaito could see the tenseness around his eyes, though, indicating the half-Brit was keeping his annoyance and temper at bay. "We were attempting to locate him and demand he free us from these." He lifted his handcuffed wrists a fraction, causing the metal to clink loudly.

"I see," Kaito sighed in 'exasperation'. "Well, it's time for class. You can play with Kuroba-kun after school." By the look on Aoko's face, 'play' would be too light a word. Kaito hoped his stamina was up to par for that. Then again, he was already planning on sprinting out of here to go see Shinichi, wasn't he?

"Sensei, you can't possible expect us to attend class like this?" Hakuba asked in bewilderment. Kaito kept his razor grin inward as he shooed the pair into the classroom.

"Hakuba-kun, it is time for my class, is it not? If I interrupted it for every trick of Kuroba-kun's, I would never get any lessons done," he explained reasonably, and was amused to see both of them nod in resignation. The class stirred at the sight of the two still stuck together, but Aoko's laser glare silenced any thought of laughter. Putting his own plans on pause, Kaito began the lesson from memory, just observing his friends to see how they'd deal with their problem.

Each of them had their hands cuffed together, and the chains between the two handcuffs were intertwined between their arms, so they couldn't separate completely. Trying to pull as far apart as they could caused their hands to be pulled together, making it impossible to write. It was rather fun to watch, although Aoko soon grew fed up with Hakuba's polite hemming and hawing over giving her as much space as possible. She shoved her desk and the desk Hakuba had been forced to sit in together, and set her chair right next to the blond's, much to Hakuba's embarrassed delight.

Kaito wondered if he should feel upset over that, but he was too busy keeping his chuckles at bay. At least it was doubtful Hakuba would remember Kaito's slip up any time soon. Well, time to have some fun.

"…So if you replace the y with this expression, you can see how to solve the equation," Kaito droned, back to the class as he scribbled on the board. Behind him, a balloon zebra floated in through the open window, across the room, and out the classroom door. There was a strangled sound from Aoko. Otherwise the class remained politely silent and attentive.

Kaito grinned, confident that no one could see his face. "Now for this problem, it is a bit more complicated. Does anyone know what formula you might use to begin?" Kaito continued, turning around and gauging the class's expressions. Wide eyed and attentive, yet he doubted any of them had heard his question. Ah well. "Nobody? Well, if you recall…" and he turned his back to them again, just as a balloon dog ambled through the room. There were a few muffled titters of laughter, and Kaito turned around quickly to catch them out, like any good teacher (and completely missing the little balloon mouse go zipping behind his head).

"Is there a problem?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the class, focusing on the students who couldn't keep the grins off their faces.

"Uh, no Sensei! Nothing out of the ordinary!" a boy piped up bravely. Kaito fixed a skeptical gaze on him, eventually turning back to the board to continue the lesson. There was a sound of rubber squeaking (which Kaito happily ignored over the sound of his/her own voice), and a balloon elephant squeezed its way in through the window, spinning slowly as it floated across the room. As it drifted out the doorway, Aoko finally exploded.

"KAITO! Where are you? I know you can hear me you idiot!" she roared, standing up so abruptly her chair went tumbling to the ground.

"Nakamori-chan! What is the meaning of this interruption?" Kaito demanded, whirling and glaring disapprovingly at the fuming girl. It was probably bad for her health, all this yelling and shouting. Then again, like father like daughter, and Kaito always had so much fun teasing either of the Nakamoris.

"Sensei! Kaito is doing something stupid again!" Aoko cried, jabbing a finger at the open window (and not noticing Hakuba's grimace as his arms were jerked up as well). Kaito turned to the empty window, then turned back to the girl expectantly. She opened her mouth, and he held up a restraining hand.

"Now I know you are able to concentrate on my lesson despite any bizarre interruptions from Kuroba-kun. Who is not here, I did notice. So please refrain from disturbing the other students!" Kaito instructed severely, pushing his glasses up in annoyance. He could see his friend cracking from here, but she subsided under her 'teacher's' unsympathetic glare. One more push then.

Kaito turned back to the board, chalk striking the slate in sharp, staccato motions. Behind him, a large balloon porcupine (not an easy shape, but Kaito had his ways) floated into the room, followed by three smaller ones in a line. They also made little squeaking sounds, and Kaito froze in a sort of resigned awareness, though he didn't turn around just yet. The little balloon animals made a bee-line to Aoko's desk, where they hovered expectantly.

Kaito turned with a sigh, and saw that Aoko had a resigned look on her face while Hakuba peered suspiciously at the hovering balloons. The blond reached out a hesitant finger to prod one of the balloons away from him, only to cause all four to explode in a shower of confetti and glitter. Brushing at a pile of confetti, Hakuba gave a yelp of pain and cradled his hand. The pile shivered, and the small nose of a real, live porcupine poked out. It crawled out of its heap, waddling across the desk curiously while the class just stared.

The little creature squeaked, sitting on its haunches and proffering a set of keys to the blue-eyed girl. Kaito grinned; it had been worth it, teaching the small animal that one trick, just to see Aoko's face go from frustration to adoration at the adorable little animal. She carefully extracted the keys from the creature's tiny paws, grinning as it then proceeded to curl up in a ball on her desk and fall asleep.

Kaito patted himself on the back for a job well done, because he could already see her bad mood vanishing like it had never been. She'd already figured out the keys were to their handcuffs, and was working on freeing herself and Hakuba.

"Well, now that that amusing little show is over," Kaito began, then cut off as the sound of feet hurrying down the hall ended with an out of breath Hisakawa-sensei clinging to the doorway.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I must have fallen aslee—" she broke off, and Kaito waved sheepishly from behind her desk. Whoops, looks like he'd miscalculated the dosage a bit. Kaito couldn't help but think that Shinichi would say he deserved it.

--

As soon as the bell rang, Kaito was out of his seat and indeed, out the window as well. Ignoring Hakuba's cursing, he landed among the branches of the tree that was outside the classroom, swinging down to the ground in a few easy moves.

"Kaito! Remember you promised me ice cream! You better take me tomorrow!" Aoko hollered from the window. He raised a hand in absent acknowledgement, thankful she wasn't trying to insist on it today. He already had been forced to lay on the charm to Hisakawa-sensei to avoid a detention.

Whistling cheerfully, he stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered out of the school yard, well ahead of the crowd. He'd taken the precaution of getting his regular shoes from the closet (switching them on the way down the tree), and would just hang onto his indoor shoes for now. It was time to go see Shinichi!

What had the detective been doing all day? Kaito had found ways to entertain himself (and he'd had to stealth his way around a few times to avoid the fuming Hakuba), though he really had no idea what a 'normal' day would be like for Shinichi. He rather thought the other teen had no idea either, after so long living lie after lie. It was going to be a pain, though, having to run across several prefectures to even visit Shinichi. Perhaps Kaito could switch schools?

No, that wouldn't work. His mother would ask questions, Aoko would ask questions, _Hakuba_ wouldn't even bother asking questions before transferring over to follow him… Kaito needed to find a way to keep in touch with Shinichi more reliably. If they were going to work together, he couldn't just run over to the Kudou mansion every time he wanted to discuss something with his partner.

Kaito sighed in frustration. While he didn't exactly _wish_ to be on the run from their deadly enemies again, it _had_ been so much easier living with just Shinichi for company. The masks they kept up between each other were seen and understood, never pried off in a fit of curiosity or affronted feelings. They trusted each other to bring up any worries, and respected that silence was sometimes necessary for safety. It was comfortable, and Kaito missed it fiercely.

It's not like it was all secrets and terror, after all. Days spent hiding away in small, enclosed spaces should have driven Kaito insane with restlessness. Yet somehow Kaito had never chaffed at the forced imprisonment, delighting instead in the time he had to spend trying to figure out just what made Shinichi tick. Funny that he should share a love of unraveling mysteries with his friend.

Now Kaito had another huge piece of the puzzle of the blue-eyed teen, and it cleared up a lot of what had baffled him before. The odd seriousness, which could have been from their dangerous situation, yet something had always told Kaito that wasn't the whole truth. The deep, soul-breaking sadness Kaito had sensed on occasion, usually in conjunction with Shinichi's beloved Ran. The knowing aura the teen expressed unconsciously, especially when dealing with 'normal' people. It was rather amusing that it was such a simple answer, yet oh so complicated.

Kaito supposed he'd just have to content himself with getting a couple of cell phones made untraceable to keep in touch with Shinichi. Jii could help with that, or Kaito could dig up the supplies himself to tinker with the devices. For now they were pretty safe, still being under the Crows' radar. Well, Shinichi was at least. Kaito, or rather Kid, was slowly becoming a nuisance those dark shadows wouldn't be able to ignore. For now, Snake (Kaito didn't notice his eyes go wild, fist clenching white knuckled before he relaxed again, reaction over in an instant) was deemed enough to take care of the moonlight thief eventually.

He hoped Shinichi had had a good day. The detective really needed a quiet, uncomplicated day after the shocks of yesterday. Hell, _Kaito_ had needed a quiet day, which he supposed he'd gotten. No one had tried to kill him (Hakuba sending death glares aside), all his hiding had been for fun, and he'd been able to do what he enjoyed almost all day long. So long as Shinichi had gone to school, he wouldn't even have been able to run into any accidents. Then again, this was _Shinichi_, so he _probably_ wouldn't have run into any accidents.

Now a little worried, Kaito sped his saunter into a more purposeful gait. Shinichi would have told him if there was a case he wanted to take care of today, wouldn't he? Of course he would have. Kaito forced himself to believe that, even though his feet wouldn't listen and kept their swift pace. It's not like the detective would disappear if Kaito didn't get there two minutes earlier. Kaito could tell he'd paled, even though he tried to stop the reaction. Now he was getting silly. Still, could he be certain that Shinichi wouldn't try to slip away, to keep Kaito safe?

Which was ridiculous, because Kaito was already in danger as it was and nothing Shinichi did would change that. _Kaito_ certainly wasn't going to slip into some safe or easy roll, especially when he had such an advantage over his adversaries. The loss from their last life still sat bitter in Kaito's mouth (or coppery, like the taste of blood that never quite leaves the memory), and he was _damned_ if he'd let them get Shinichi again. Twelve times he'd need to pay those bastards back, for almost destroying _his_ Shinichi.

Kaito kept a cheerful grin on his face, though he let his bangs hide his eyes for the most part from a casual observer. It was habit, because he doubted anyone was observing him at all, but he knew his eyes were sparking with anger right now. He thought the rage and pain at learning the truth behind his father's death had hurt; now he could feel the tight knot in his chest settle heavily over his heart. Snake had taken his most precious people from him once too often, and even if this last time hadn't turned out to be permanent, Kaito wasn't sure he could ever forgive that particular sniper his sins (sins, sins, and it had been so _easy_ to just let go…).

Kaito let the motion of the crowd carry him through the ticket gates of the train station. Beika was only a few stops away, so he wouldn't have to put up with the pressing mass for long. Though as he was jostled around by the milling crowd, Kaito did wonder if he'd be able to put up with this mess, even for Shinichi. Oh who was he kidding? He'd put up with any discomfort necessary to visit the blue-eyed teen. It hadn't even been a day, and already Kaito was missing him terribly.

Shinichi was much stronger than Kaito could ever hope to be. Standing alone in the face of such a cursed existence, and yet the detective was still able to keep moving forward. Kaito thrived on crowds, on being the center of attention and the focus of people's world. To have everyone _forget_ that, over and over again…If Shinichi did abandon him, Kaito'd never survive the loneliness.

Kaito stared blankly out the window of the train, ignoring the press of people around him. Was he being selfish? He had butted in to Shinichi's life, hoping to save the other teen from the pain and heartache he'd suffered, only to find that Shinichi had things well in hand. Or at least, that Shinichi wasn't walking blindly into a trap like Kaito had feared. The magician still didn't understand why Shinichi thought turning into Conan was a good idea, but that didn't change the fact that the detective had been upset when Kaito had stopped him.

That was the one question Kaito really, _really_ wanted an answer to. Last time, Shinichi had taken the cure the not-child scientist had developed without protest or surprise (and now Kaito felt a little silly, because Shinichi had probably scoffed at his over-reaction). Had Shinichi only changed back because of Kaito? Was it easier, fighting against the Crows and their darkness, hiding in the small, intelligent form of Edogawa Conan? Or maybe living as Shinichi was becoming too painful for the blue-eyed teen.

Kaito ran a hand through his hair in agitation. All this speculation was useless until he talked with Shinichi, and he'd already beaten every theory into the ground today. As the train pulled up to the familiar station came into view, Kaito slipped through the crowd with practiced ease, almost dancing between the moving bodies as he maneuvered his way back onto the streets. Though showing up at Shinichi's school as is would probably be a bad idea, draw too much attention to one of them. Was he being too paranoid? Well, it had saved their lives too many times in the past for him to stop now.

Kaito ducked down a side street that was mostly empty, walking patiently along as he waited for the pair of middle-schoolers to turn the corner. As soon as it was clear he hauled on a quick disguise, sniggering a bit as he hoped Aoko never discovered what had happened to her spare uniform. She always kept an extra on hand, thanks to Kaito's tendency for pranks, and he happily used that to his advantage. A moment later, a nervous looking girl stepped unsurely out of the alley way, looking around and down at the paper clutched in her hands.

While Kaito knew his way to Teitan High, he kept up with his 'shy girl in an unfamiliar place' routine, stopping to ask several girls for directions. And of course if they knew where he could find Kudou Shinichi. While he was making steady progress toward the school, no one had yet been able to tell him the whereabouts of the detective, and Kaito was starting to feel nervous for real.

"You're looking for Kudou-kun?" another of the endless parade of girls said in undisguised delight. "What for? Are you going to ask him out?"

"Good luck there! Kudou-san has too many girls after him already! Not that it _matters_," another girl scoffed. Kaito sighed inwardly. Nosy, talkative, and not very helpful, damnit.

"Uh, I just wanted to…to talk to him," Kaito mumbled softly, looking shyly down at his shoes. He saw out of the corner of his eye the two girls exchange pitying looks. Yeah, he already knew Shinichi was hung up on Ran, thanks. Why should that stop him from trying, anyway! Kaito's mind stuttered on that thought. If he was, you know, _actually_ here to ask Shinichi out, that is. It took Kaito a moment to realize one of the girls had said something to him again.

"What?" he asked, shaking his head a little and looking up. Now was not the time to get distracted. The girl who'd been so cynical about his chances with Shinichi (_not_ thinking that) rolled her eyes.

"I _said_, why don't you go ask Kudou's wife? If anyone would know where he is, it'd be her," the girl snapped, tilting her head to indicate behind him. Kaito turned, seeing Ran and her brown-haired friend exit the school gates. He could feel his insides freeze when he saw the dark-haired girl's expression; annoyance, and far too much worry. Of course, it could just be that Shinichi had said something to hurt her feelings. Yes, that had to be it. It explained why the detective wasn't there walking with his sweetheart.

"Excuse me," Kaito muttered, ignoring his two 'informants' complaints as he scurried away. "Um…excuse me?" he called again, this time directing it at the departing duo. They turned, Ran's face showing polite confusion while the other girl (Suzuki-san, his mind supplied) wore an expression of curiosity. Giving himself one more reminder to stay in character, Kaito shuffled to a stop in front of the two girls, shifting from foot to foot.

"Can we help you?" Ran asked courteously, and Kaito was relieved the girl showed no signs of recognition. His disguise wasn't terribly complex, and he was mostly relying on the fact that he was dressed obviously as a female (minimal make up and a long-haired wig as well) to avoid suspicion.

"Um…I was looking for Kudou Shinichi. Do you know where he is?" Kaito asked tremulously, inwardly sizing the pair up. Ran's eyes narrowed just a bit, her expression no longer quite so welcoming, and Suzuki's face broke out in a mischievous grin.

"You're looking for Kudou?" Suzuki asked gleefully, leaning cheekily forward to get right in Kaito's face. He forced himself to shy away in surprise. "Do you have any idea who this is?" the brown-hair girl continued, gesturing expansively at her friend.

"Sonoko!" Ran scolded, but Suzuki cheerfully ignored her.

"This here is Kudou's one and only wife!"

"That's _not_ true!" Ran protested, shoving her shoulder into her friend. "Don't listen to her, she's just being silly," she continued, looking earnestly at Kaito.

He gave a sickly grin, not at all feigned. Shinichi's Ran was everything he'd heard; kind to a fault, loyal and caring, and very very beautiful. For some reason Kaito felt like crying at the sight of her. She was probably the only person in the world Shinichi would give up everything for, and Kaito wished it could be him instead to heal the anguished detective.

Kaito felt a flare of resentment. This _girl_ hadn't been forced to see the atrocities a human could inflict on a fellow being; she hadn't been there to comfort him when Shinichi curled in on himself in pain, terror, or loneliness; she wasn't at his side in the grubby gutters, stifling her breath as they prayed the footsteps of their pursuers would fade into the distance and _not find them today; _she wasn't there when the bullet had ripped through flesh and bone, red staining those pretty blue eyes as the light faded and he felt his heart break and his mind snap…

"Are you okay?" The voice snapped Kaito out of his thoughts, and he swayed a bit as he tried to remember what he was here for. Shinichi…he needed to find the other teen. Ran was staring at him in concern now, although Suzuki was oblivious to the emotional turmoil going on inside of him.

"She's just shocked that her ridiculous crush is already a taken man!" Suzuki crowed. Kaito's annoyance returned. What was ridiculous about crushing on Shinichi? He was handsome (even if that was a bit narcisstic of him), extremely smart, had a wicked sense of humor once you managed to crack through his layers and get him to relax…Kaito shook himself again. That aside, he wasn't here to crush on Shinichi. Or to crush on anyone! Damnit, _why_ was he getting so distracted today?

"Sonoko! That's not very nice at all," Ran scolded. "I'm sorry about my friend," she continued soothingly to Kaito. "What is it you needed Shinichi for? Did you have a case you wanted him to work on perhaps?"

"Oh come on Ran! A pretty girl asking about Kudou? You know it's one of his groupies!" Suzuki protested.

"You shouldn't assume…" Ran trailed off, looking unsurely over at Kaito for clarification.

"Did he say he was going out with her?"

Blinking in surprise, it took Kaito a moment to realize it had been him who'd spoken. Thankfully his brain had remembered to use the female voice he'd chosen for this role, but it could have asked him before getting him into deeper trouble! On the plus side, the two girls looked taken aback.

"What?" Suzuki blurted out, eyes narrowing.

"I said did he say he was going out with her?" Oh well, he might as well go with it. He'd just have to steer the conversation to get the information he needed. "I haven't heard that he agreed to date anyone yet, so that means there's still a chance!" For what, Kaito didn't specify. They'd assume he meant it for a date, and he could cheerfully deny that he'd said anything of the sort if confronted.

"So you _are_ here to ask Kudou out on a date?" Sonoko exclaimed triumphantly. "Well you might as well run along home. You haven't got _anything_ here on Ran!" Kaito _knew_ that, even if it wasn't in the way the girl had intended.

"How can I know if I don't try?" Kaito had never been one to let the impossible stop him. The more people were convinced it couldn't be done, the more Kaito itched to prove them wrong. From the moment he'd first donned the white outfit to dance through the night, he'd taken an active role in shaping his own destiny. Why couldn't he do the same with Shinichi?

"_Unfortunately_, we haven't seen Shinichi today," Ran bit out, pleasant smile on her face. Kaito noticed the white knuckles and the twitching eye, warily preparing to dive out of the way if the martial artist decided to get rid of the competition. "I'm sure he'll be _delighted_ that such a pretty girl came to see him, though."

"I see. Sorry to bother you then," Kaito mumbled, the picture of dejection as he backed away. Inside his stomach had knotted up, and it felt like someone had poured ice water down his back.

Shinichi hadn't come to school today. That shouldn't worry Kaito as much as it did, even if he still couldn't shake the thought that Shinichi would run off on his own and do something particularly foolish. He knew he was being extremely hypocritical (Shinichi often called him on that, but Kaito was a firm believer of 'do as I say, not as I do'). Kaito couldn't help it; he felt as if he were drowning in mud, the air thick and cloying around him, leaving him blind and disoriented.

Still, if Shinichi wasn't at school, he had probably barricaded himself in the Kudou mansion. Yes, that was another good, simple explanation Kaito could believe in (never mind the fact that Ran would have stopped by there before school, especially given how worried and upset she'd been yesterday). Kaito kept repeating that fact in his head as he shucked the girl's outfit at the next opportunity, continuing his progress in a new 'disguise' that was basically his own uniform minus the jacket and plus a hat.

Still, rather than draw attention to himself by doing something as base as ringing the doorbell, Kaito took backstreets to slip unnoticed over the back wall to his friend's house, easily prying open a window and slipping inside. As soon as his feet hit the floor Kaito knew Shinichi wasn't home. The air had that same dead feeling from last night, that no one was living here at all. Kaito swallowed, feeling the ice slip down his spine again.

He ghosted through the house, eyes taking in the discarded dust covers placed expectantly in each room, the pile of small clothes obviously intended for Conan laid neatly out on the unused bed, the empty cabinets and refrigerator… It was indeed as if Shinichi had just vanished, and Kaito nearly screamed in frustration. He _knew_ he shouldn't have left the detective alone last night! Where would he have gone?

Kaito was practically panting with anxiety as he slipped back out of the silent house. He had to think like Shinichi, figure out where the detective might have gone. It could still be some innocent reason why he wasn't home, right? Yet Kaito couldn't get his brain to think of a single plausible theory with his head full of Shinichi's resigned eyes and martyr tendencies. If Kaito had lost Shinichi again…

His first stop was the neighboring house, where the occasional explosion rattled the windows. Shinichi often consulted with his inventor friend, so it was possible the teen had decided to visit the man for whatever reason. Kaito made it inside the house without any trouble, and even if he'd been the type of burglar to make noise he doubted it would have been noticed over the industrious sounds coming from the basement.

Poking around provided no clues to if the blue-eyed teen had been there or not, and Kaito wasn't going to risk being spotted by the professor to snoop around the basement. He did spy through the crack in the door just to make sure Shinichi wasn't down there. Only the portly frame of the scientist bent over some invention or another greeted his desperate gaze.

Kaito had given up on any hope of rational thought at this point, instead rushing out the front door without caring who might see him. Shinichi was gone, and he had no idea where he was, if he was hurt, if the other teen had decided to go after the fucking Crows by himself and leave Kaito behind…

He ran, because he couldn't think what else to do. He ran through the streets, hoping for a glimpse of that neat, dark hair, praying that his normal luck would pull through for him and he'd spot that familiar figure. He didn't care that his Poker Face had left him completely, didn't care when he shoved people aside in his rush, could only concentrate on the burning in his chest that had less to do with his lack of breath and everything to do with the terror that had gripped him. Shinichi was strong, he kept telling himself. He didn't need anyone's help, didn't need someone to hold his hand, didn't need _Kaito_…

He ran headlong into another body, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Wild-eyed, it took Kaito a minute for the green hair and gold eyes to register, and he realized he'd made it back to Ekoda. Hakuba groaned from underneath him, and the magician scrambled back to his feet. He didn't have time for the blond (not so blond, his mind screamed hysterically) right now. He had to find Shinichi. Somehow he had to--A hand clamped around his arm, halting his forward progress and whirling him to face the annoyed detective's face.

"Let me go!" Kaito shrieked, writhing and panting against the grip in desperation. Hakuba looked startled, struggling to keep his hold on the squirming magician, but Kaito wasn't going to stand for that.

"Ku—Kuroba! What's—" Hakuba broke off with a gasp as Kaito made an impossible twist, forcing Hakuba to release his arm or sprain his own wrist. Kaito wasted no more time, tearing off down the street. Maybe Shinichi had gone to his house? It was a desperate, sweet hope, and he knew it was completely false as well. Shinichi was gone, and Kaito was _never_ going to see him again. All he could do was run, and run, and wish…

His legs abruptly gave out on him, sending him tumbling to the ground again. He lay there gasping, arm burning in pain where it had scraped against the concrete. There were no footsteps behind him (he'd managed to shake off Hakuba even in his frenzied state), and the street was empty. The only illumination was the streetlamp's soft yellow glow. Had Kaito been searching for that long?

He curled in on himself, uncaring who might come across him in this vulnerable state. He had to pull himself together, had to find his Poker Face and _stand up_, but he couldn't remember how anymore. His breath continued burning his throat as he gasped, and he could feel tears staining his face. Why wasn't Shinichi there with him? He needed the calm, sure presence of his blue-eyed companion. He let out a soft keen of anguish, fingers scraping against gravel and tangling in his hair.

A soft touch on his shoulder made him jerk violently, scrambling and shying away as his mind filled with black clothes and light glinting off the barrel of a gun—

"Kaito! Kaito are you okay?!" The achingly familiar voice of his oldest friend made Kaito freeze, half crouched and panic stricken as his feverish eyes sought out Aoko's form in the dull light.

"A…Aoko?" he croaked, and gods was that really his voice? He sounded like a hundred year old man, creaky and wavering madly. He saw Aoko swallow hard, and she crouched down a few feet away, making no move to approach him again. He could have laughed at her treating him like a feral animal, except he knew they'd turn into never ending screams if he tried.

"Hey Kaito. What's wrong?" his friend asked softly, staring earnestly into his eyes. He took another shuddering breath, realizing he'd been holding it ever since she'd surprised him so. He _needed_ to get his Poker Face back, needed to reassure her that he was okay, that it was just another of his pranks…

"No—" He couldn't finish the lie. It stuck, thick and choking in his throat. What did it matter if she saw through his masks, if she saw that underneath his smile was only a shell of the friend she used to know? Without Shinichi at his side, walking through this hell together with him, Kaito just wanted an end.

"Kaito?" Aoko's voice was thick with tears, and he was astonished to see them shining on her face. How could he do this to her? His strong, vibrant friend shouldn't have to deal with the shit dragging him down. He tried to conjure up a grin, anything to wipe that expression off her face, but could only manage a twisted grimace as his own eyes blurred with tears again. There was nothing to hold onto anymore, and he was drowning in loneliness.

A warm body was suddenly there in his arms, and Aoko was pressed against him and hugging him as hard as she could. He could feel her trembling and sobbing, and she was so _warm_ that he couldn't help but reach out and crush her to him in desperation. It didn't matter that they were sitting in the middle of the street, didn't matter that his shoulder was becoming wet with tears or that blood from his arm was staining her shirt. All that mattered was that she was there, _real_ in his embrace, and he could breathe a little easier.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually her sobs eased and his own shaking stopped, though he didn't loosen his hold on her at all. Maybe it would be okay, if he could hold her tight and keep her close. Maybe he could live without seeing those fascinating blue eyes that spoke of shared secrets and deep wisdom. Maybe he could live without hope in a world of gray.

"Kaito?" Aoko hiccupped, voice barely louder than a whisper as she shifted slightly against him. "Kaito, can you please tell me what's wrong? Please?"

The pleading tone tore at his heart, and he was helpless against the need to ease the girl's anguish. He buried his face further into her hair, voice muffled and hoarse.

"I…my friend," he stuttered, unsure what even to say at this point. "I can't find…I mean, he's probably fine, but I keep thinking he's gone, and I can't find him…" he trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut. It sounded pathetic, and he _knew_ it was ridiculous, but he needed to see Shinichi again, hear his voice to assure himself that his memories were _real_, that he wasn't crazy like he half believed he was.

"Did you try calling him?" came the soft suggestion.

Kaito blinked, groaning in frustration at himself. He hadn't even thought of that. He'd spent hours running around in a panic, and Shinichi was probably just at the store or something. The ridiculousness of the situation helped calm him down, in an odd way.

Still not moving to release Aoko, he dug into his pocket for his phone. He didn't know Shinichi's cell phone number, the boy having already switched to a different phone for Conan in that last life, but he could at least call Shinichi's house. He'd be home now, wherever he'd been during the day, if he really hadn't vanished.

"Idiot…" Aoko muttered thickly as he pressed the number in by feel. He shifted, dragging her into a more comfortable position as he pressed the phone to his ear, heart beating wildly in his ears as the phone began ringing.

One ring.

Kaito held his breath, listening to the electronic buzz for the first sign of an answer.

Two rings…Three…Four…

Kaito released the breath, staring blankly at nothing.

Five…Six…_Seven_…

Kaito started to shake again, and Aoko responded by squeezing him tight.

"Kaito…" she trailed off, unsure what to say to comfort him.

Eight…Nine…

He let out a whimper as the fear returned, knowing he should hang up, that Shinichi wasn't there, that he really had been left behind…

Ten_…Eleven_…

Aoko leaned back slightly, reaching out to pull at the phone he was holding in a white-knuckled grasp. He resisted, couldn't give up the _hope_…

_Twelve—_

"Moshi moshi? This is the Kudou residence," an animated female voice rang clearly in his ear.

For a moment the world ended, and Kaito felt as if he'd been turned to stone. He ignored Aoko's insistent tugs, couldn't see past the spots in front of his eyes, tried to wrap his mind around the fact someone had actually _answered_.

"Moshi moshi? Is anyone there?" the voice asked again, tinged with a touch of annoyance now. There was only one thing that was clamoring in Kaito's head to get out.

"Shinichi?" he asked breathlessly, too numb to articulate his churning thoughts.

"He's busy right now. Who is this?"" came the suspicious response, and Kaito felt lightheaded with relief. Shinichi was there, even if he wasn't answering his phone. He should have known better, really. Kaito struggled to pull himself together. Deep breath, and pull up a mask from the shattered remains. He could do it like this, remotely and only having to disguise his voice.

"I'd know that melodious voice anywhere! This is Ran-chan, right?" Kaito said cheerily, and he grimaced as he felt Aoko stiffen against him. He kept a tight grip on her, unwilling to attempt to answer her suspicions _and_ deal with Ran at the same time. He had to keep up this act, long enough to hear Shinichi's voice again.

"Ah! Is this… Kuroba-kun? From last night?" Ran's voice was bright and cheerful over the phone, and Kaito grit his teeth at the delay. He wanted Shinichi, damnit! But he had to play along for just a bit longer.

"Bingo! I knew Shinichi had a smart girl at his side!" he teased. Smart, beautiful, and much more important than Kaito, if the detective inviting her over to his house was any indication. Kaito swallowed the bitter jealousy, continuing urgently, "Listen, I've been trying to get a hold of Shinichi all day. He's there, right?

"Yes." Annoyance was back in her voice, hard and sharp. "That idiot didn't eat all day so he's eating right now, but... Do you want me to get him?"

"If you would be so kind, so long as you make sure he finishes his food afterward. You know how he is with skipping meals." Kaito couldn't stop the relief and worry from entering his voice, but he toned it down as much as he could. And because it was part of his mask, and he was running on auto pilot, he had to add, "I know Shinichi's in good hands if you're there to watch over him!"

"Of course, just hold on a moment." Then, with a final grumble about idiot detectives needing baby sitters, there was a faint click as Ran set the handset down, followed by the rustle of fabric as she moved away.

Kaito tensed again at the silence, urging the girl to move faster. Unfortunately Aoko was pushing insistently at him, and he was forced to let her go. He didn't know what his face looked like (a mess; dirty and tear streaked and completely naked in the wake of his complete breakdown), but Aoko's angry look melted away as she gazed at him silently. He stared blankly back, ears still straining at the sound of faint voices over the phone, only sparing the barest attention for his friend.

Aoko must have sensed this, because she didn't say anything, just tugged on his arm to get him to stand up. He did so numbly, stumbling as he heard Shinichi's voice approaching the phone. Oh gods, he could feel the tears sliding down his face again. He was so _close_…

The moment Shinichi spokes his name through the receiver, it felt like a switch had been flipped in Kaito's head, and his depression disappeared like it had never been.

"Shinichi!" he cheered, grinning in pleasure even as Shinichi paused to say something to Ran. He wasn't really listening anyway, too pleased to _finally_ be able to talk with his friend. He'd been right; he'd over reacted and acted quite inanely, but hey, no harm no foul. First he'd reassure himself that Shinichi was okay, then he'd deal with Aoko and the confused look she was giving him. When Shinichi returned his attention to Kaito, the magician was forced to laugh guiltily.

"Aw, Shinichi! What on earth did I do to cause you such distress?" he crooned over the phone, easily able to picture the deadpan look on the detective's face. Upon hearing that Ran had apparently accosted Shinichi about Kaito's impromptu visit to his school (well, he supposed he _could_ have chosen a different disguise than a girl looking for Shinichi, but it was too convenient and had actually worked out in the end), Kaito was forced to lean heavily on Aoko as he burst out laughing.

On her part, Aoko was responding heroically, ignoring her erratic friend in favor of guiding them both down the dark streets. Kaito let her guide him, figuring it was good one of them had a destination in mind. He was kind of cold, now that he thought about it.

"Sorry, sorry, really I am Shinichi!" Kaito gasped out between laughs, letting the cathartic mirth cleanse the last of his dark mood. He wiped absently at his face with a handkerchief, rolling his eyes as Shinichi scolded him about his paranoia. He paused to offer another of his many handkerchiefs to Aoko, who took it without looking at him at all. Kaito frowned, sighing soundlessly at that. He had some work to do to repair the damage he'd done with Aoko's suspicions.

"I _know_ that, but it's kinda hard to keep it all straight, you know? I'll do better tomorrow, I'm sure," Kaito sulked into the phone. "Speaking of which, I did have some things I needed to talk to you about, but it would really be better if we did later, now that I think about it."

Which was true. Kaito had been so focused on seeing Shinichi again that he'd completely forgotten about his apparent upcoming heist. He dearly hoped it wasn't tonight, because if so it was going to be the first heist in history that Kid missed. But no, Hakuba and Aoko had said it was next week, hadn't they.

Kaito's mirth faded as Shinichi's solemn voice soothed his worries away. Shinichi was good at that, even if the other teen made most people uncomfortable. Kaito always found his practical and often quite blunt advice helpful, because he knew he tended to get too caught up in the moment without something to ground him. Dealing with the memories and the sudden change would get easier with time and practice, and Kaito would have Shinichi nearby to help him when he floundered.

"That sounds great, Shinichi," Kaito sighed pleasantly, allowing the detective's name to roll off his tongue just because it felt so good to say it. "You need my number? No? Okay."

Kaito tilted his head back, staring into the endless night sky filled with hundreds of twinkling lights. The moon shone brightly down on him, swollen to be nearly full. He should let Shinichi go now, so he could talk with Aoko and the detective could spend more time with his Ran, but…

"Shinichi? I don't regret it. Even now," he whispered into the receiver. "Just…thank you. You saved me again."

He wasn't terribly surprised when Shinichi cut the conversation short after that, but his words still rang like a death toll in Kaito's mind. _You will…_ Kaito stared blandly up, listening to the buzz of the cell phone cease as the call ended.

Shinichi needed him. It was clear to the magician that the blue-eyed teen was hurting, probably deeper than he could even begin to imagine. Kaito didn't know if he could provide any comfort, but he was determined to try. Even if Shinichi pushed him away, Kaito would just twist in a way he'd never expect and worm his way back to the detective's side. Whether his being here was Fated or Cursed or just because Kaito was a stubborn son of a bitch, he'd make the most of his chance to help Shinichi however he could. The Crows could wait; some things were just more important even than revenge.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" the sad and irritated voice broke into Kaito's reverie. His gaze returned to earth and the miserable face of his friend. Kaito swallowed a bit, feeling his mood dip as he realized that he had really scared Aoko with his stunt tonight. She stood there, moonlight glinting off her hair and tear streaked face, twisting the borrowed handkerchief in her hands. She gazed at him as if he were across a vast chasm, close but completely unreachable.

He hadn't realized they'd stopped, and as he slipped his cell phone back in his pocket he glanced around. They were near his house, just about a block away. So she'd been trying to get him home? He didn't know what to say to ease his friend's worry. He really _was_ okay now, though it would be hard to get her to believe that. Why'd he have to overreact so stupidly anyway? Shinichi had been right in calling him a paranoid idiot.

"Aoko…I—"

"Kaito... did you sleep with someone?" she demanded, eyes glinting in the moonlight. It was completely unexpected, and Kaito almost fell over in shock at the mental images that produced, half choking and eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"W-what?!" he spluttered, desperately trying to stop thinking about 'Shinichi' and 'sleep with' in the same thought. It wasn't working too well. "Shinichi's a guy! A _guy!_"

While _yes,_ he and Shinichi had shared close quarters in that last life (often so close that it provided Kaito with plenty of material for Aoko's little accusation…damnit, he _wasn't thinking that!_), the very _idea_ that Shinichi would get that intimate with anyone other than his Ran was laughable. Aoko looked like she wanted to say something, refraining to instead give him a disbelieving look.

"That's not what is _sounded_ like!" she snapped, folding her arms defensively across her body. "I don't really care _what_ it was about, anyway! You can just drag your own ass home!" Kaito winced. If Aoko was swearing, she was beyond upset with him.

"Aoko, hey, I'm sorr—"

"I don't want to hear it!" she cried, throwing her arms up and clamping her hands over her ears. She was crying again, he realized numbly. "You're so stupid, and you won't tell me _anything_! I don't want to hear your stupid, stupid apologies!"

He didn't hesitate, reaching out to pull her into an embrace again. If there was one thing he _never_ wanted to do, it was cause this girl pain. He already made her suffer so much by dragging her father away with his nightlife. If he had to lie to make things better, he'd do it over and over again.

"Aoko, _listen to me_," he hissed in her ear, ignoring her struggles. "That was Kudou Shinichi, you know, the detective? I ran into a…murder scene with him." He allowed his voice to hitch (not hard, when he thought of the last death he'd witnessed), feeling Aoko freeze and really start listening. Good, he had her attention. Thank you Shinichi for coming up with a plausible excuse. "It was…bad. I don't want to tell you _anything_ about it. But I can't…I'm not…"

Aoko pushed against him again, silently demanding to be released, and he did so reluctantly. She could so easily disbelieve him, and if she really dug around she'd also be able to catch him out in the lie. He doubted he'd gone anywhere without her long enough for this mythical murder to have happened in the last couple of days, and that's the only way she'd believe his sudden mood swings were caused by it.

But he was caught completely by surprise when she took his head in her hands, drawing him down and placing a kiss on his forehead. He stared, wide-eyed, as she threw her arms around him again.

"I'm _sorry_ Kaito! It's just, you were acting so weird, and I was afraid you were…I don't want you to have to hide from me…" Aoko's voice was thick with tears, and her grip on him was stronger than he expected. He bit back a chuckle, though, knowing it would be taken the wrong way right now. If only she knew how much he was hiding from her…

"I didn't want you to worry," he mumbled instead, twining his arms around her waist in a comfortable embrace. "Guess I need to work on that a bit, huh?"

She let out a startled giggle at that, and he grinned again. Abruptly he lifted her up, twirling her in a circle as she squealed in surprise. By the time her feet touched the ground again, she was dressed in an elegant gown, and he patted himself on the back for having come prepared with that trick. One never knew when they might have to dress up, after all.

"Kaito! When did you…._how_ did you…I'm a mess! I can't wear this now!" Aoko spluttered between laughs, drunk on relief and emotional exhaustion.

"You're always gorgeous, darling! Even with your eyes puffed out like balloons and your face covered in muck!" he teased, pleased his distractions were working. He ducked her playful swat, dancing away with a laugh. "And now—" He tossed a smoke bomb down, quickly switching his own clothes from behind the concealing cloud. "—we're a matching set!" he finished brightly, dressed in a handsome suit.

He bowed deeply to her, bending over her hand to kiss it. "My Lady. On this night, under the resplendent light of the moon with the gentle gaze of the stars as our witness, might I make so bold as to offer escort to your commorancy?" Aoko gave him a bland look, though the corners of her mouth were still upturned.

"What does that even _mean_, idiot!" she scolded, and he wrinkled his nose playfully as he straightened.

"Basically, can I walk you home?" She rolled her eyes, but slipped her arm in his anyway.

"I think I should walk _you_ home instead," she sniffed, and he gave her a half shrug and lopsided grin.

"As my Lady wishes," he crooned, once again offering Aoko a fresh handkerchief. The other one had been lost sometime in the fuss earlier, and now the girl took it sheepishly, rubbing at the tear stains on her face.

"What a pair we must make," she laughed into the cloth. "I don't know who is more pathetic right now."

"Oh, I'm sure there's someone in a remote third-world country who just _might_ be a little more pathetic than us, but only maybe," he said airily, waving his free hand toward a distant point. Aoko giggled, eyes drooping a little as fatigue set in.

"Kaito?" she murmured as they strolled along the empty streets.

"Hm?"

"You'll take me to ice cream tomorrow?"

"Sure, if you like," he hummed softly.

"After school though! And you'll behave better tomorrow, right?" she said, a little more fiercely. He smirked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe if you're _nice_ to me, I'll consider it!"

"Idiot…and you won't forget to call your friend again, promise?"

He squeezed her hand in his.

"Promise."


	6. 30 Minutes

**Disclaimer:** If Koorii-chan and Dragon-sama owned Detective Conan and Magic Kaito...Well, just be glad we don't!

**Pairing: **Kaito/Shinichi, eventually and sorta right off, too.**  
Warnings: **Male/Male relationship, Super Angst, AU, repeat-fic, round-robin writing, and no assurance that anything makes sense.**  
Author for Chapter:** White Mage Koorii

**A/N: **This chapter's title is brought to you by the song 30 Minutes by TATU, which has nothing to do with the chapter itself. Except that a random dude says "thirty minutes." Also, more angst. And ShinRan. That's right, Fangirls, I said there's ShinRan.

Well, past mentioned ShinRan anyway.

And Angst.

Can't forget the Angst.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 05  
Shinichi: 30 Minutes**

**

* * *

**

As the sunlight got brighter, illuminating the library in a series of pale buttery dust motes and a mellow glow that slid along the spines of books, highlighting the age worn colors and lettering, Shinichi stirred. He woke to a stiff back, and muscles tight and tense all over his body. His neck hurt in particular. Blinking sleep from his eyes Shinichi sat up, one hand flying up to smooth over the mussed hair at the back of his head before kneading the back of his neck. The book he'd been gripping loosely in his other hand slid, and fell, to the floor with a thump.

Blinking bleary blue eyes the Heisei Holmes leaned down, wincing at the twist and pull of tight muscles in his back and shoulders, and slid his fingers under the overturned novel before lifting it carefully. A slight frown marred his face at the sight of one of the pages bent in half. With gentle fingers Shinichi smoothed the page, mind wandering, as he reached with grasping mental fingers in an attempt to retrieve the dream he'd just had.

That dream had left him with an unsettled feeling resting in the pit of his stomach, though he could remember nothing of the content. It slipped away, as fine as a handful of sand, and left him feeling nothing but the hollow echoes of the shadow it had cast upon him. He shivered faintly.

The sound of a clock chiming alerted him to the hour, and Shinichi reached up to pass a hand over his face. He'd slept for barely an hour, it seemed. Luckily he'd always been able to function fairly well on little, to no, sleep. The lives he'd lived had only refined that particular skill.

With a crinkle of paper Shinichi found his attention drawn back to the book he held loosely on his lap. He passed his fingers over the care worn pages once more before closing the book. The heavy, hard back cover was marked with water stains and spots that were worn down from fingers gripping the rough textured cover. He couldn't help but quirk a small smile at the entire thing.

As always the gift made him think on his parents and, for a moment, he allowed himself to pay attention to the thick, heavy feeling of loneliness in his chest. Shinichi couldn't help but wonder how it must feel for Kaito to have a parent there to offer him comfort when he woke, terrified, from death or nightmares.

It had been years, and lifetimes, since Shinichi had experienced that. He doubted his independence would enjoy it, but sometimes...just sometimes, when he woke up in the bitter hours of the morning, when the world was dark and silent, when he was at his weakest and ready to just break down and give up completely... In those moments he sometimes wished he wasn't so alone, and that someone could be there beside him. It was at those times that Shinichi grew tired of being the pillar that supported the world, grew tired of being _strong,_ and wondered if he'd ever be able to be weak, even for a moment.

He wondered, a bit angrily, what it must be like to have fond memories that were not tainted by such bitter edges.

Shinichi stood dropping the book, he'd held so adoringly moments before, almost carelessly atop the desk. Still, even as he stalked across the room, he could not banish the memories of golden hued afternoons spent in the library, laying on his stomach with that very book open before him, while his father worked on his latest novel at that self same desk; could not help but remember looking up as his dad got up, paced the room, and looked for an obscure reference and, more often than not, forgot his quest completely in favor of showing Shinichi something in one book or another.

They may have had a quiet relationship as father and son, but... They were _still_ father and son. Shinichi couldn't help but miss the days when he'd been a real child. He never thought he would come to understand that saying about enjoying your childhood while it lasted in quite this manner.

The teenager stopped a few paces before the door and, almost unconsciously, pivoted and headed back to the desk. Shinichi scooped up the book and headed out of the library, cradling the novel against his stomach with one arm. Automatically his steps lead him into the kitchen where Shinichi pulled up short to stare blankly at the room as his mind reminded him it was empty.

There wasn't even any _coffee_ left. Even _Kaito_ knew that if Shinichi didn't have his coffee in the morning there would be hell to pay. When time had allowed it, the thief had gotten up before him to go and get some from a nearby, or make some. If not, Shinichi had usually managed to get hold of his own.

The thought of Kuroba Kaito brought up a whole new slew of emotions and problems that were ready to give Shinichi a headache before the day even started.

Shinichi really wasn't sure how to feel about this new change in his rather twisted existence. He'd gotten used to things being how they were, even if he hadn't been happy about it, and with fate throwing this monkey wrench into the machine at this point was more than a little aggravating. Kaitou Kid always did have a habit of surprising him and, quite frankly, it _still_ annoyed Shinichi a great deal.

One would think after twelve life times of chasing the damned thief he'd at least be able to profile the bastard properly and, really, he probably _was_ the only person who could come _this_ _close_. That didn't mean Shinichi knew what made Kuroba Kaito tick, though. Far from it, the thief was a mystery to Shinichi and, like all mysteries, Shinichi had devoted a great deal of time to trying to solve this one.

He'd been patient: Watching, listening, interacting; A thorough observation of the subject and as in-depth analysis as he could with what he had at hand (mostly his own senses and intellect), and had only been able to piece together the outside edges of the massive jigsaw before him.

It reminded him of those times in his youth when he refused to look at the picture on a puzzle's box and, instead, insisted on putting it together from the clues presented on the tiny pieces. He could do that in his sleep anymore, but that didn't make breaking Kaito down to logical parts any easier.

Kaito continued to defy all logic, and , sometimes, Shinichi wanted to hate him for it. The damned thief made himself entirely too likeable.

Shinichi sighed and left the kitchen again, making for the stairs to the second level. One thing he knew for sure was that he was going to have to keep an eye on Kaito as much as he could. He couldn't leave the thief alone to muck about and make a mess of everything. He didn't want to see the same hopeless look in Kaito's eyes that he saw in his own. The thief had been fighting them longer than he had known they existed (in some twisted manner, at least), and still managed to keep his spirits up.

If he broke now....

(If Kaito broke now, then there really was no hope for Shinichi, but he wasn't thinking about that.)

Stepping into his room Shinichi placed his book on the stand beside his bed, then stood staring down at it, his fingers still resting lightly on the cover. They provided a pale contrast against the dark coloring of the book.

He couldn't fix the mistakes made yesterday, and would simply have to endure the consequences when they came, but there were things he could still protect, and protect he would. It was one of the only things he knew how to do anymore: Protect, and hide, and lie, and wish, and dream, but never ever hope. He'd come to understand, lifetimes ago, that faith and hope were baseless, illogical things. He didn't want to see how Kaito would shatter when he learned that what remained in Pandora's box was nothing but a lie.

Yet, at the same time he knew he had to warn him, to make him understand, to make him stop searching, because if the thief kept looking he'd eventually find the truth. Shinichi, after all, knew all about finding the truth.

If he had to hurt him a little bit to make him stop, to make him see, to make him give up this futile struggle... Well, then Shinichi would just shoulder the guilt of one more person and keep on existing, at least he'd have the knowledge that Kaito could move forward because Kaito was strong (unlike him), and could find a way to be happy.

Kuroba Kaito didn't need to give up everything he had like Shinichi, after all. Shinichi would simply have to protect him too, but protecting wasn't always about keeping people from all harm. Sometimes, you had to protect them from themselves, and to protect Kaito...

Shinichi turned away from the book and moved to pick out a change of clothes for the day. He stood, for a moment, staring contemplatively at his school uniform. It was still early enough that he could meet Ran and make it to class like any normal day, but he didn't particularly feel like going. He didn't have any decent reading to sneak in with him yet and, quite frankly, he wasn't interested in listening to boring lectures, or doing work that he'd done before. There was also the small matter of... His stomach chose that moment to twist hungrily. Shinichi belatedly realized he hadn't eaten since...the day before yesterday. (The end of his last lifetime, but also just the day before yesterday.)

And, again, he remembered his empty kitchen with a silent sigh.

Turning away from his school clothes, Shinichi began to pick out something that would make him look adult, but casual enough that no one would really give him a second glance. Maybe he'd stop by Agasa's and see if the professor had any coffee percolating. He usually did.

The thought of Agasa gave Shinichi pause, and his hand flew up to cup his chin as an intent, thoughtful, look crossed his face. With the knowledge of what he needed to do still firmly in mind the thought had merit. He hadn't really bothered in his second life, because he hadn't expected any problems but...

Shinichi _smirked_. If he was going to be dealing with Kaitou Kid on a regular basis...

He finished picking out his cloths and headed for the bathroom and a shower. Things could wait until he felt like he was at least somewhat a member of the living again.

Some odd minutes later, morning ritual completed, Shinichi collected his keys and wallet then headed out the backdoor before slipping over the wall around the manor. He didn't want to chance running into Ran, after all. She'd end up herding him back into the house and _forcing_ him to go to school, or else she'd end up skipping as well as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

Sitting atop the wall, straddling it, Shinichi idly judged the distance down, just as he heard the sound of someone talking around the front of the house. Ran's voice was easily recognizable. Swinging his other leg over he dropped down, landing in a well practiced crouch, then paused, and leaned back against it. Reaching up he ran his fingers through his still damp bangs, and stared sightlessly at the wall around Agasa's home.

He'd just have to wait a moment before he made his way over, and hope Ran didn't check for him down here. Shinichi frowned; it was sometimes hard to separate his thoughts from each life, but he'd gotten to be pretty good at it. Rarely did Shinichi's lives cross paths, but some things just seemed to become habitual and _stick_. He just had to remember that this Ran didn't have experience taking care of a tricky little boy who liked to get into all sorts of trouble in every nook and cranny. She had yet to learn the habit of checking_ everywhere_. Not like he couldn't dodge into another hiding place if he really needed to, anyway.

Part of him felt exceptionally bad for avoiding her like this, the rest of him realized it as the necessity it was. The guilt for making her think he was _gone_ was what really hurt, because he knew how that affected her; had seen it personally one time too many and, who was he kidding? It had been too many the _first_ time.

Shinichi nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name yelled, then realized it was just Ran's temper finally hitting the boiling point and, as the girl in question stomped by the narrow venue he was crouched in, Shinichi shrank back against the wall. She appeared to be heading to Agasa's to see if he'd gone there. He was immensely glad he'd had the forethought to wait out Hurricane Ran in a more secure location.

As soon as he heard the girl's voice again, strident and angry and maybe a bit concerned, alongside Agasa's deeper tones, Shinichi stood up and closed the distance between him and the other wall in a few quick steps. Jumping up he grabbed hold of the top of the wall, pulled, and kicked against it to boost himself. It was easy, after that, to swing over the top and drop into the narrow space between Agasa's home and the outer wall, even if he did have to bat overgrown greenery out of his face.

He couldn't help but wonder at the absurdity of the fact that he was using skills normally for avoiding and hiding from a murderous organization to escape his childhood friend's notice but, then again, Ran _could_ bend metal with her bare hands. Sometimes Shinichi wondered if he shouldn't just try and catch Ran on a bad day, piss her off to the best of his abilities, and set _her_ on the Black Organization. He might actually feel sorry for them then.

Listening to Ran storm off, muttering under her breath about stupid jerky detectives, Shinichi found he was actually thoroughly amused. He couldn't remember the last time he was in such a good mood, and he couldn't really explain _why_, all of a sudden, he was in said good mood. It was odd, to the say the least, but Shinichi decided it was best to just accept it and move on. When one was stuck in a twisted loop of eternity one had to take the good times and hold onto them as tightly as possible.

Standing up he brushed a few stray leaves off of his sleeves and, as he rounded the corner to see Agasa just starting to head back in, he reached up and checked his hair where he picked off a few more.

The professor stopped, and blinked at him in surprise. Shinichi gave him one of his old, cocky grins, lifted his hand in a jaunty wave, and said, "Hey Agasa-hakase!"

"S-Shinichi-kun?"

Privately amused by the shocked look he was getting Shinichi ambled over to stand in front of the professor, features morphing in a vaguely confused expression, "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"No! No, it's nothing like that! I just wasn't expecting you." Agasa replied, and Shinichi could just _hear_ the unspoken 'particularly not out of my own yard...' "Ran-kun was just here looking for you."

"I know," Shinichi deadpanned. "I could hear her."

The professor gave him a sudden look, then started laughing, "You were hiding from her weren't you?"

Shinichi scratched his cheek, and coughed uncomfortably, "Uhum..."

Still laughing merrily, Agasa waved him toward the door, and Shinichi followed the cheerful professor into his house. As always the masks were easy to switch into place; he didn't even have to think about it anymore, really. It had become second nature to act the part he needed, when he needed it. His mother, and life, had taught him well in that respect. This time, though, it helped that the acting needed was only marginal. A lot of that had, in fact, been genuine. He just couldn't seem to muster that kind of enthusiasm often anymore, and it felt good; like taking a breath of fresh air after cleaning out the attic.

Shinichi had no illusions that this would last, he knew it would be torn down soon enough. Kaito would probably tell him off for being cynical, and that, of course, it would happen if he was _expecting_ it.

"Uh, hey, do you have any...?" That's when the smell hit him. The smell of brewing coffee... Shinichi drifted passed the amused professor and into the crowded kitchen, his blue eyed gaze focused on the percolator like it was some world breaking clue to an arduous case.

"Shinichi-kun?"

"I'm out," he said flatly, then, as an afterthought, added, "Of everything."

"Ah..."

Shinichi could just feel Agasa's stare, and knew he was most likely getting an extremely weird look. He couldn't say he cared, though. Would it be horribly rude if he snatched the nearest mug and poured himself some? When he was Conan he'd been used to coming here all the time and doing just about that. Agasa was an old friend after all... Fortunately he didn't have to make that decision as a dark blue mug was held out to him a moment later. Shinichi accepted it gratefully from Agasa, then went back to wait for the coffee to finish brewing. Couldn't it hurry up?

"Is that why you're not going to school?"

It took about fifty seconds longer than usual for the fact that he'd been spoken to to sink in, and about ten seconds after that before the question registered, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I need to go shopping."

Before the professor could point out that Shinichi could do that after school the coffee finished, and Shinichi stepped forward to get himself a cup, straight black, and took a drink. It was hot, scalding really, but he didn't care. It tasted too good to care about the temperature.

After the professor had filled his own mug Shinichi followed him back to his office, sipping contently at the brew. The man seated himself on the chair before his computer and began to type in something or other.

Shinichi ignored the flash of memory that showed him Haibara Ai, small and childlike, but not a child at all, sitting in the same place. Her expression fierce as she leaned over the keyboard, small fingers fairly flying over the keys as page after page of formulaic equation scrolled by. She'd look at him, her eyes suddenly alight with something he couldn't name, and told him she'd _figured it out_. But, after the first time that had only meant to him that it was _almost over until next time_.

Forgoing one of the half-buried chairs Shinichi absently nudged aside some massive text books along with a variety of glass and metal instruments on one of the counters, and hopped up to sit on that, cradling his mug of coffee in both hands and swinging his legs, unconsciously, in a habit left over from years as Conan.

Agasa raised his brows curiously, eying the blue eyed teen for a moment, but didn't comment, and asked, "Was there something you needed, Shinichi-kun?"

Had Shinichi been Kaito he probably would have made some sort of statement along the lines of 'What? Can't I just come by for a visit?' but, he wasn't, for which he was thankful. The world didn't need _two_ Kuroba Kaito's. It had enough problems with just one.

"I had some ideas I wanted to run by you."

Because, really, if Kaito got to have _his_ toys then Shinichi had to have _his_ gadgets too.

"Ideas?"

"Mm, for some inventions. I know you can make them. I'm afraid I don't have the technical know how...but, I can give you some pretty detailed information." He'd made sure to study the diagrams in one life or another for just about all of his gadgets. He could do small maintenance work on them now, but the rest?

Agasa was looking pretty interested by now, and Shinichi fought back a genuine smile at that, though, in the same instance it made him miss the Shounen Tantei. No matter what, he was always separated from them by something. Whether it be age, or life and death. They'd always been amusing (and annoying) no matter what life he was living. Sometimes it felt lonely when he realized he wasn't friends with them the way he remembered.

Taking another gulp of his coffee before the liquid could start to cool, Shinichi began to outline the gadgets he wanted while Agasa busily scribbled notes. While not all of his 'Conan' gadgets were useful for an adult, a great deal of them were. The dart watch was, of course, his first pick followed by the belt and the voice modifier. Though, on the last one he decided on a different design, as the old one really wasn't going to work. He thought for a moment before describing the tracking devices, and he'd need some way to use them since he didn't have the glasses.

He contemplated the shoes as well, but they _were_ mostly for the fact he didn't have the strength he required as a child. Still, it was an idea to keep in mind for later if he ever needed extra firepower.

"And, one more thing... Can you make my cell phone untraceable?" Shinichi asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled the object out, before leaning over to set it on the desk beside the professor. He'd have to go get a hold of Kaito's soon as well... If they were going to do this (and Shinichi still didn't know _why_ he was agreeing to follow Kaito into the proverbial fire when he already knew the outcome) they were going to do it _right_, and minimize as much damage as possible.

Agasa made a final note then scanned his papers, with a soft sound of surprise. "Where did you get all of this, Shinichi-kun?"

"They're your ideas," Shinichi said vaguely, waving a hand to dismiss that line of conversation. Agasa could take that to mean Shinichi was simply handing them over if he wanted too, Shinichi didn't care. They were Agasa's inventions in the first place.

"How soon do you need these?"

Shinichi could tell by the preoccupied look on the man's face, and the tone of his voice that the professor was already deep into his calculations.

"As soon as possible. How soon can you get them done?"

"I could probably take care of the phone, and make the watch and voice modifier in forty eight hours if I work nonstop."

Nodding once, Shinichi smiled faintly. He knew his faith in the old professor hadn't been misplaced: If he designed them before from his own mind, Agasa could certainly make them again with the ideas laid out before him.

"That's fine. If I bring by a friend's phone can you do the same to it as well?"

"Certainly... But, Shinichi-kun... Why do you want all of this?"

"It's best not to ask," Shinichi said calmly as he slid off the counter.

"Shinichi-kun...?"

Agasa was giving him a worried look Shinichi had seen often in his lifetimes as Conan, but... This time, he wasn't going to involve Agasa if he could help it. A shudder rippled imperceptibly up his spine at the thought. During his second life he'd let the man in on the Black Organization after he'd woken up. It had been one of the big mistakes of that life... That horrible, agonizing life.

Giving the professor a frank, tired look, Shinichi said, "If you don't know, you can't tell anyone."

Turning away he picked up the empty coffee mug and headed toward the door, leaving a confused and worried Agasa behind. He stopped in the kitchen, cleaned the mug and put it away, then headed out.

Before he could exit the house he heard the professor hurrying up the steps, and turned to see what the man needed. He was surprised when a phone was pressed into his hand, and he stared at it in bemusement before turning a questioning look on Agasa.

"Just in case, Shinichi-kun," Agasa said, giving a self deprecating little chuckle. "Until I can get your phone set up for you."

"Thanks, Hakase," Shinichi said mildly, pocketing the phone and ambling out the door.

Tucking his hands into his pockets Shinichi wandered down the sidewalk. The traffic in the area wasn't particularly thick at the moment as it was about mid morning by this point. His stomach, he noted faintly, was really starting to cramp with hunger. He really should get something to eat, but he wasn't exactly in the mood to endure the company of other people at this point. Shinichi rather hoped to keep hold of his good mood for as long as possible. So far nothing had managed to deflate it.

He paused at a cluster of vending machines that hummed absently with their rows and rows of drinks. Shinichi was already sifting through his pockets for the cash he needed. The two of them, Kaito and he, had survived off the things a great deal while on the run; convenient and easy to get, not to mention they didn't cost quite as much as other venues. They were fast, as well. Sometimes there wasn't time to stop even at a convenience store, and having a hot drink in you did wonders to keep the hunger at bay.

He knew one thing for sure though, as he fed one of the drink machines his money and put in his selection (Canned Coffee, Cold, Black), he hadn't had _nearly_ enough caffeine to put up with the world yet. Uttering a nearly silent, long suffering sigh Shinichi cracked open the drink and closed his eyes in pleasure as the bitter liquid hit his tongue.

Turning his mind to food, now, he pondered what he should get. Nothing too much, as his stomach hadn't had anything in it for awhile now. It would be supremely stupid to eat a large amount of food after twenty-four hours without. Shinichi wasn't interested in getting sick. He'd get something light from the convenience store down the street.

Of course, that just brought his thoughts full circle again, and right back to the root of his current problems. Namely, one phantom thief with a penchant for bending all the rules with the finesse of a bulldozer.

What was it about the damned thief that made him always show up to overturn Shinichi's carefully laid out plans? Though, on second thought, that could be turned around the other way too... Shinichi chuckled at the thought. He always had foiled Kaito, even if he never could catch the thief.

He continued on his way, sipping absently from the can as he ambled along. When the convenience store came into view, Shinichi slipped quietly in, just another ordinary customer grabbing a quick bite to eat. Wandering over to the premade and ready-to-eat section, he cast a practiced eye over the offered food stuffs.

Picking something at last he made his selection. Simple onigiri, the kind with umeboshi though, as was habit nowadays. He'd made the mistake of picking out one of the fish filled kind early on in his partnership with his loquacious friend, only to discover Kaito's acute ichthyophobia when, upon finding out what was in them, Kaito had tried to scale a nearby skyscraper like a terrified cat.

The memory still amused him and, as he devoured the onigiri between sips of coffee, Shinichi found himself grinning. It was such an _odd_ sensation... He could barely remember the last time he'd grinned with so little reservation, or without _faking it completely._

That idiot had always been able to goad reactions out of him, whether it be a laugh and a smile, or anger and annoyance. It was downright infuriating, really. Few people could do that these days.

The more residential area fell away shortly and merged into the increasingly taller apartment and store buildings of Beika. The marked increase in pedestrian traffic was another dead giveaway that he was in the busier parts of the district.

Stopping at a crosswalk with a crowd of other pedestrians Shinichi focused his attention on a store nearby that he'd come to off and on in the past. They were one of the few he knew usually carried his preferences for his coffee and, above all else, that was a _must_ at this point. Swallowing the last of his food, he moved with the crowd across the street, then broke off and headed toward the building.

Pausing outside the store he downed the rest of the coffee he'd been drinking (feeling much better for the second dose of caffeine) and tossed the empty can in a nearby waste receptacle.

Shinichi wandered in, shoved his hands in his pockets, and made his way silently toward the small display of coffee beans and canisters of the instant stuff in search of his preferred blend. He absently noted several people as he wound through the display shelves: Mostly alone, though there was a mother with a very young child, and a group (a family he assumed) with a rather sick looking woman there as well. All of this information was noted, tagged, and filed neatly away in his mind in an automatic sort of way, as were all of the viable entrances and exits.

He stood there, hands in his pockets, staring listlessly at the display before him. They didn't have any of his favorite blend in stock, and he was just contemplating whether he should just pick something different, or head to another store and see if _they_ had it when it happened.

Someone screamed.

Shinichi let a puff of air out through his lips in something that _might_ have been a sigh, and turned away from the shelf in front of him. In quick strides he moved toward where the sound was coming from, pulling Agasa's cell phone out automatically and prepping the well known number.

Up ahead of him he could see a small crowd gathered around a downed form, and hear a female voice wailing for someone to call an ambulance. Shinichi shouldered his way through the people and dropped to one knee beside the person, absently noting it was the sick looking woman from before, and reached out to check for a pulse.

As he'd expected, there was none.

"It won't do any good," he said sharply, to cut across the young woman's cries. "She's already dead."

He could already feel his mood dropping like a stone through water, and quickly cordoned it off as the veil of cold clinical detachment settled around him. His thumb pressed the button to dial the number and Shinichi put the phone to his ear.

As soon as it picked up he was speaking, "Moshi Moshi, Megure-keibu. This is Kudou Shinichi, and there's a body on scene at..." Barely paying attention to his own voice as he rattled off the details Shinichi stood up and motioned for the older man he'd seen with this group earlier to get the young woman away from the body. With a snap Shinichi closed his phone and turned to the shop clerk, "Can you make sure no one enters or exits? The police are on their way."

The shop clerk, a woman with short dark hair, gave him a startled look, "You don't think it was foul play do you?"

"I can't be sure until I've done some investigating. All of you need to give the police a statement, even if this is a natural death."

"And, who are _you?_" the man who'd been with the victim asked, looking at him with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity.

Before Shinichi could answer the young woman sniffled and spoke up, "Don't you recognize him? He's Kudou Shinichi, the high school detective!"

"Ah! The young man from the papers?"

There were a few murmurs around him, but Shinichi wasn't paying any attention to them. He had long since turned his attention back to the body. The woman looked to be in her late forties, possibly fifty, but it was hard to tell exactly due to her condition. Whatever was ailing her made her look rather old, from hair that was thinning and falling out to gaunt and sallow skin. She was obviously rather thin beneath the large coat she seemed to favor, as well as her normal cloths.

One sleeve of the coat hand slid up far enough to reveal the inside of her elbows, and Shinichi noted recent needle marks, and that the veins were rather stark and noticeable. That either meant she was a drug user or, more likely, her illness required frequent injections. There also appeared to be some sort of residue on her wrist, but that could be just about anything. Shinichi couldn't say what without some sort of tests being run on it.

Looking up at the man standing nearby with the grief stricken woman he asked, "I saw you earlier with her. Can you tell me who she is?"

The man gave a grim nod, "She's my wife. Komine Mariko."

With a nod of thanks Shinichi stood up, glancing around the befuddled and upset people, then turned to look toward the shop clerk who was still waiting by the door. He didn't expect it to take too long for the police to arrive.

"How long are we going to have to stay here?" A gravelly voice growled. "I've got to be at work in thirty minutes!"

Sparing a glance in the annoyed man's direction Shinichi offered, "It will take as long as it needs to. If everyone cooperates things will go more smoothly."

The man gave him a look Shinichi easily recognized as the universal 'shut up, punk' look. He ignored it.

About ten minutes later the sound of police sirens could be heard blaring and, a short while after that, a group of cars pulled up in front of the shop. Several bystanders outside stopped to stare as Megure-keibu, Takagi-keiji, and a group of crime scene investigators from Unit One disembarked from the vehicles and made for the store entrance. The store clerk led them back to the scene.

"Kudou-kun!" Megure called, as jovial as always.

Shinichi inclined his head, "Megure-keibu. Thank you for getting here so fast."

"No problem at all!" The inspector surveyed the scene then leaned in close to ask, "So, do you think its murder?"

Sharp blue eyes flashed from face to face, taking in looks of annoyance, confusion, weariness, and grief, then dropped to the body of the dead woman.

"I can't say yet. There isn't enough information."

"Of course, of course... You want to talk with them then?" Another sharp nod, and the inspector stepped forward, "If you all would come over this way? We'd just like to ask a few questions for clarification..."

The group followed Megure toward the checkout counter of the store, and Shinichi hung back, following them. His eyes remained trained on them. The eight people gathered obligingly around the inspector as Shinichi moved to stand beside him. Megure gave him a glance and a nod.

"Go ahead, Kudou-kun."

Taking a half step forward Shinichi shoved his hands in his pockets again, and gave the group a blank look before asking, "If you could all state your names and relation to Komine-san, if any?"

The dead woman's husband spoke up first, "I'm Komine Naoki, her husband, and this is our daughter, Manami."

The woman with the small daughter quietly said, "I'm Sakoda Noriko, and this is my daughter Eiko. Komine-san used to watch Eiko sometimes when I had to work, before she got sick."

"My name is Ueda Chie," The shop clerk said. "I've met Komine-san a few times. She's a regular here, or she was until she grew sick, but I don't usually work this shift. My friend, who does, was ill today so I'm taking over for her."

"I'm Kajiwara Isao, and I've never seen her before," said the annoyed man.

Terada Masanori, and Motoori Kazuki (two other shoppers) gave similar answers.

"That's not true!" Manami gasped, wrenching away from her father's grasp and pointing at Kajiwara. "I saw you! You were talking to Mother last week!"

Kajiwara scowled, then shrugged, "Yeah, so I was. She told me not to speak to her again, so I just forgot about it."

"How can you just forget! I've seen you, all the time... Always here when Mother and I come!"

Shinichi breathed out slowly and resisted the urge to reach up and pinch the bridge of his nose. While he hadn't encountered this particular crime before, the dialogue was like a script he'd read a million times. All of the murders were like this anymore: A remake of an old movie with the lines changed up enough to make it fit with current affairs.

"Komine-san," Shinichi spoke up, breaking across the bickering before it could escalate. "You said your wife was sick?"

"Ah, yes... Mariko was diagnosed with cancer about a year ago. She's been undergoing chemotherapy through our family doctor, and only a few weeks ago he said that she seemed to be in remission! I don't understand what happened..."

Shinichi gave a sharp glance toward where the body still lay. "Your wife was badly ill but you still brought her to the store?"

The man gave his daughter a dark look before turning his attention back to Shinichi as he answered, "Mariko always liked coming to this store, even before she fell ill. She always bought all of her things here, unless she couldn't find them! Manami is loud, and whenever Mariko hears that she is coming to the store my wife insists on coming as well, even though I tell her not to."

"And your doctor allows this?" It seemed, to Shinichi, that any doctor in his right mind would warn against such a thing. Perhaps the woman was just stubborn?

"Motoyoshi-san says it's a good idea to let her come!" Manami hissed. "He says it will make her cheerful, and that's good for her health!"

"Motoyoshi-san?" Megure-keibu echoed faintly.

"Motoyoshi-sensei is, was, Mariko's doctor," Komine-san said quietly.

"Ah, can we have his number so we can give him a call?" the inspector asked.

"Of course."

As Komine-san gave the number to Megure who, in turn, turned to have Takagi make the calls Shinichi watched as the body was brought out toward them to be taken out of the store.

Manami stepped forward, one hand reaching out, before quickly retracting as she inquired, "Can... Can I please see my mother one last time?"

Shinichi turned his gaze away from the scene, though he kept some of his attention on the garbled, sobbed words. Something was nagging at his mind about this whole scenario. While, on the outside, it looked the woman had simply died from the cancer that had been plaguing her, there was a link he was missing. Shinichi frowned.

Komine-san brushed by the high school detective to join his daughter, and gave a sound of surprise. The inspector and Shinichi both turned their attention toward the pair at the same time.

"What's the matter, Komine-san?" Megure asked.

"Her bracelet is missing!"

"Bracelet?"

The man turned to face Megure and nodded, "Mariko always wore it; a silver bracelet with three diamonds set in it. It was an heirloom from my grandmother, and I gave it to her shortly after we married. She's never taken it off except for when she has no other choice!"

"It couldn't have fallen off? Or gotten left at home?" Shinichi broke in, stepping forward to stand alongside the inspector.

"No way!" Manami insisted. "Mother loved that bracelet! It was her favorite thing..."

"Now, calm down Manami. It might have fallen off, you know your mother's lost weight lately..."

Shinichi turned away from them and paced away from the group to a small cluster of investigators who were packing away a bottle of water, labeled _Ferrarelle,_ in a plastic baggie. Shinichi flicked his gaze up to the man putting it away and remarked, "I don't think they sell this here."

"We don't," Ueda Chie said from behind him. Shinichi gave the shop clerk a blank look, and waited for her to continue. It was obvious she had more to say, and he knew that if he was patient it all would be said in time. The woman shifted uncomfortably under his frank gaze for a moment, before carrying on, "My friend said that Komine-san had some odd habits when she came by, after she got sick. She always bought the same things, and then she started drinking that water." The shop clerk put her finger to her chin, looking upward in thoughtfulness as she tried to remember the exact conversation. "She said that Komine-san had said that these things made the nausea and stomach pain she often felt a little better for a time."

_Comfort food and drink...?_ Somehow that didn't sit exactly right with him. That nagging though itched at the back of his mind. Why did he feel like he was overlooking some important fact? He hadn't that feeling; the one that said he ought to already have this solved because the answer was right in front of his face.

Was he just being paranoid and reading too much into this? Could it be that, for once, it _wasn't_ a murder at all? Shinichi didn't think fate was so kind.

"What kind of strange quirks do you mean?" Shinichi asked, going almost on automatic. He couldn't help but treat anything that touched him as suspicious with the same attention as any crime in the past.

"Well... Komine-san always bought some of the same things. Mostly it was bananas and orange juice. She always insisted they buy some when they came in."

"You're friend knew Komine-san well, it seems."

"Not really. I guess you could say they were acquaintances. Komine-san was a regular here, even after she grew very ill just as her husband said."

Turning his head to look at the other people standing around, looking caught up in various states of agitation and boredom, he commented, "And so was Kajiwara-san as of late, according the daughter. What about the others?"

Ueda-san leaned to the side to look at the three men, and the mother and daughter, for a moment before replying, "I know Terada-san often visited during my friend's shift as well. She's told me all about him, and how he doesn't really buy anything, just stops by to chat. She's been waiting for him to get the courage up to ask her out, actually."

Shinichi bit back a sigh. Why was it that once you got people talking they just didn't seem able to stop? While sometimes it was a good thing...at others it was simply annoying. "And the others?"

"Uh uh. I don't recognize the names."

Just then Takagi closed his phone and made toward Megure. Shinichi excused himself and drifted over the stand just behind the two with barely a sound.

"Did you get in contact with the doctor?"

"Yes. His name is Motoyoshi Toshio, and he's been Komine-san's doctor for several years now. He runs a small clinic that specializes in cancer treatment. According to him Komine-san had been in remission, but you can't tell with these things. He also admitted that he thought letting her do things she liked would be for the good, and tells most of his other patients to do the same, within reason."

"It seems like she just died," Megure mumbled. "It's likely just a natural death, I think."

"I'm not so sure yet, Keibu," Shinichi said drily. He was treated to the two men jumping in surprise, and raised a brow in vague amusement as they turned to look at him. Deciding to ignore it, Shinichi went on, "Something about this isn't sitting right with me."

Megure leaned in to ask in confidence, "You think this was a murder, Kudou-kun?"

"I'm not sure," Shinichi demurred. He refused to make any allegations without proof, and so far all he had was a _feeling_ and, while he might trust his instincts, he knew better than to think that was enough. "I just want to keep looking."

"Do what you feel is best. It's better to check things thoroughly."

Shinichi nodded, but said nothing in reply; his attention was already drifting back toward the group of people loitering near the check out. He didn't even bother shooting Kajiwara, who was arguing with the officers near the door in a bid to leave the store, a look and, instead, Shinichi made a beeline for the dead woman's husband.

"Komine-san? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Did your wife drink _Ferrarelle_ often?"

Komine-san blinked at him in surprised confusion. "Ah, yes... She did. Why do you want to know?"

Tilting his head to the side inquisitively, another unconscious trait left over from years of acting like a little boy, he pointed out, "That's an expensive, and foreign, brand of spring water."

"Ah, well that..." Komine-san chuckled slightly. "After Mariko grew ill we went to visit my aunt who lives in a small town. We thought the air would do her some good you see... And well, she had gotten some of that water as a gift from a friend abroad, and hadn't drunk any. Mariko had some, and it made her feel better, she said, so we started getting some as often as possible."

"And the bracelet that's missing?"

"As I said, it was simply an heirloom. I have no idea of the market value, but... for my family it was priceless."

"Someone must have stolen it!" Manami cut in, her chin set in frustration and tears clinging to her lower lashes. "I remember... Two people bumped into mother while we were here, because I had to steady her both times! One of them must have stolen it from her."

"Please calm down, miss," Megure coughed as he sidled over. "It's no good to go tossing around accusations like that! It might have just fallen off." Signaling to one of the investigation crew Megure went on, "Go check the area for a bracelet."

While Megure continued to try and calm the young woman down Shinichi slipped off and walked over to the other six witnesses, and turned his attention toward Kajiwara first.

"You said you knew Komine-san? Could you explain, please?"

"Ah... I knew Mariko from high school, in fact. We were very close until my family moved to Hokkaido. She became very upset about it, and we stopped talking. When I moved back here I happened to recognize her while at this store. I tried to speak with her as I wanted to know how she was doing, but it seems she was still upset with me."

"So you kept trying to approach her, and last week you had a fight with her?"

"Yes, she was tired of my attempts to speak with her, I guess."

Shinichi was suddenly shouldered roughly aside as Manami came barging over, hand extended to point accusingly at Kajiwara-san as she shouted, "I know you took it!" Then, turning her attention toward Motoori Kazuki she continued tossing accusations, "Or you did! The both of you bumped into mother. I saw you!"

"Please, miss, I didn't steal anything!" Kajiwara sighed.

Motoori huffed, "Don't involve me in this! I don't know any of you! All I wanted was to pick up a few things on my way home..."

"Can't we leave yet?" Terada asked, attention on Shinichi rather than the brewing argument beside him.

"I'm afraid not, we're just waiting to have things confirmed before we let you go."

"Ah, please hurry then."

With a nod Shinichi turned aside. As he passed the mother and daughter on his way backward toward the inspector and Takagi the little girl, half hidden against her mother's legs, peered up at him from big brown eyes. He offered her a small smile, and she returned it with one of her own before hiding her face against her mother's pants again.

As he drifted up beside the two, chin in hand, and pulled to a halt with half his attention listening to the conversation, Shinichi mulled the facts thus far over in his mind.

"–preliminary blood tests and toxicology reports say she was suffering acute leukocytosis–"

The phrase, spoken by Takagi, filtered through his mind and, in a flash, the information clicked together. Eyes widening slightly Shinichi lifted his head and looked toward his cluster of suspects, eyes narrowing. It could only be one of two people, but which it was he couldn't, yet, be sure.

"It's likely to just be natural causes," Takagi went on. "They aren't expecting much."

"No," Shinichi said. He didn't even notice that he'd caused the two to jump again. "This is murder."

"Ah, Kudou-kun, are you sure?"

"Yes. Make sure they test the strange residue on the victim's wrist." With that, Shinichi turned away again and wandered back over toward Komine-san. "Excuse me, Komine-san? What is it you do for a living?"

The man gave him another odd look but answered his question, "I make glass sculptures, ornate windows, and other such things. Why do you ask?"

"Do you craft the glass yourself?"

"Yes. I do it the same way my as father, and grandfather, and great grandfather; the way my family has done it for generations."

And, it was then that Shinichi _smirked_. Yes, everything was beginning to come together. All he needed was to get the culprit to slip up, one simple mistake... And, he knew just how to do it but he needed the right set up.

Excusing himself once more Shinichi made a beeline for Megure, "Have you checked them for anything suspicious yet, Keibu?"

"Yes, after you said it was murder we had them checked. Takagi-kun is checking Komine-san right now. We didn't find anything. No needles or other things like that..."

"I didn't think you would, but this makes things more difficult. The murder weapon is missing."

Turning his gaze back to the suspects, Shinichi watched Takagi look through the husband's possessions, brow furrowed in thought. Where was it? If the murderer didn't have it on hand then... what had they done with it?

A sudden tug on his jeans was followed by a soft, high voice whispering, "Oniisan? Hey, Oniisan?" Looking down Shinichi found the little girl staring up at him solemnly. He knelt down so she could speak to him more easily, face as serious as ever. Sakoda Eiko leaned in cupping a hand around her mouth, as she whispered into his ear. Shinichi blinked, and grinned.

"Good job, Eiko-chan. Do you want to help me catch the bad guy?"

The little girl _beamed_ at him, and Shinichi laughed softly. He'd learned his lesson about taking children seriously. Leaning in to whisper back to the girl, and making her giggle he murmured, "Here's what we'll do..." Plan explained he watched the little girl practically vibrate with excitement, "but remember, don't touch it! It's very dangerous."

If he'd been Conan right now, he would have done this himself. As it was...

"Right!"

Turning around Shinichi locked his gaze on his two suspects. His murderer would reveal themselves just as soon as things started.

"Mama!" A childish voice squealed with delight. "There's something shiny under here!"

Everyone's attention turned toward where Sakoda Eiko was down on her hands and knees, peering beneath one of the many display shelves, not so far from the gathering.

"It looks kinda like the bracelets you have at home!"

Immediately Komine Manami jerked forward and yelled, "No! Don't touch it!"

Shinichi gave a small laugh, "I see. So that's how it is?" Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked forward. "You're the one who killed your mother, aren't you Komine Manami-san?" Shinichi asked as he turned his head to give her a piercing stare.

The young woman jerked back, looking pale and clammy, "What? No! Why would I kill my mother? I have no reason to kill her!"

"Why don't you tell us the reason? Or should I tell you what I think the reason is?" Shinichi walked passed her and headed over to join Eiko near the display. The little girl was sitting on her knees, grinning up at him with a gap-toothed grin. Shinichi returned her smile. "No one but the murderer would react in that way when Eiko-chan went to grab the bracelet. Isn't that right?"

"That's right, Shinichi-niisan! Because she doesn't want me to get hurt too, right?"

"That's right." Kneeling down, Shinichi pulled a handkerchief from his own pocket and reached under the display to grab the bracelet. "Because only our murderer would know that the inside of Komine Mariko-san's bracelet was coated with thallium!" Flipping the bracelet around Shinichi revealed the dark discoloration of the metal where the thallium had met with the air and oxidized into a dark, iron color. "After I heard that your mother had leukocytosis, a high count of white blood cells, I knew that this was the case. After all, people undergoing chemotherapy usually have a low count of white blood cells, which makes them more susceptible to illness. The matching residue on your mother's wrist will prove me theory, I'm sure."

That was what had been bugging him since the beginning of the case. He hadn't expected it to be thallium due to the fact that one could cure thallium poisoning in this day and age through the application of Prussian Blue. He hadn't quite understood why the doctor wouldn't pick up on it, but it all made sense now.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Manami insisted. "I have no reason to kill my mother!"

Standing up Shinichi calmly handed over the bracelet to Takagi to be bagged as evidence before spearing Manami with another sharp look, "There are only two people who could have possibly done this; could have applied the thallium over a long enough period of time to kill her, and that is you and your father. However, there's only one person who could have made this look like a natural death, and that's _you_ Manami-san!"

"Kudou-kun... What do you mean?" Megure asked, looking confused.

"It's because of your relationship with the doctor, Motoyoshi Toshio, am I right? He's in on this for whatever reason. Your mother never had cancer, did she Manami-san? The two of you faked her cancer results and pretended she was undergoing chemotherapy to keep people from asking questions about her declining health. It's possible that the high levels of potassium she was ingesting from her preferred drinks and favorite food were helping to dilute the thallium in her system.

"You've likely been stealing the thallium from your father's workshop, and applied it carefully over a long time so that it would slowly absorb into her skin because she always wore the bracelet. She likely didn't even notice, or put the discoloration off to regular tarnishing. Unfortunately for you, Eiko-chan happened to see the bracelet slide across the floor and under the shelf. She didn't know who did it, but she knew where it was!"

"Manami... Is this true?"

"Yes! I did it, just like he said!"

"Manami... why?"

Shinichi sighed, expression going perfectly blank. He'd come to despise when the criminals he confronted did this.

"Toshio asked Mother if we could marry, but she refused to let us! She kept telling him no, over and over again so we came up with this plan to get her out of the way! Toshio meant to ask you, but you were always too busy with your work so he had to ask mother, but..." sniveling now, Manami glared at her father. "But she always said no!"

These, petty, stupid, selfish reasons for killing made Shinichi sick. How someone could justify such an act on a basis like that... He wanted to be ill. Bitingly, he said, "She was probably waiting for him to show he was worth you by being persistent enough to ask your father no matter what. Right, Komine-san?"

The husband nodded slowly, "She told me about Motoyoshi-sensei's proposal, and we were waiting for him to come to me. He never did."

Manami slid to the ground, tears spilling down her cheeks again. Shinichi turned away from the scene she was making.

The murderess' quavery voice asked, "I don't understand, how did you know Toshio and I...?"

"I didn't. I merely suspected as you called him _Motoyoshi-san_, while your father called him _Motoyoshi-sensei_. It suggested you were the one who was more familiar with the man. It's likely you are the one who took your mother for her appointments as well. Only the one close to him could pull off this murder."

Shinichi was hoping to make a quiet escape at that point, though he stopped by Sakoda-san and her daughter long enough to praise the little girl, and thank her for her help. He had the feeling that he'd just inspired another child to look into detective work.

Eiko spent a good ten minutes babbling about how she got to help out (with Shinichi listening seriously, and patiently, much to her mother's amusement) and, as a result, Shinichi was cornered the moment he tried to leave the store.

"Kudou-kun! Another wonderful deduction!" Megure-keibu said cheerfully. "Just as I'd expect from you!"

"It was nothing."

The inspector gave him an amused look, apparently taking his bored statement for some form of cockiness, then motioned toward the squad cars, "Why don't you come back with us and we can get this wrapped up? Takagi-kun, you contacted Shiratori-kun to send someone after Motoyoshi Toshio correct?"

"Ah, yes, Keibu!" Takagi said, then laughed nervously. "He's sent Satou-san and a couple others to pick him up..."

Shinichi almost felt sorry for the man. Still, he was more interested in cursing his luck as a tenacious Megure-keibu herded him toward a car. He didn't think he'd be escaping anytime soon, and he was almost wishing he'd just gone to school.

He hadn't even managed to buy his groceries...

–

Shinichi scrubbed a hand across his face, then clasped it in his fringe in agitation. He was shuffling down the sidewalk on the way toward his home, with the night glow of the city illuminating everything in an almost eerie fashion. Streetlamps came and went, as did the faint light from buildings and homes.

Behind his eyelids clues and medical reports still sat. He'd spent the rest of the day up to his neck in case files as he helped out around the police station, and now he just wanted to go home and collapse into bed. Shinichi was beyond exhausted. He was keen to think that mental fatigue was a thousand times worse than physical. At least while running from the Black Ops he'd had adrenaline to keep him going.

Tiredly shoving open the gate he stepped into the front yard, and kicked it closed with his heel before drifting up to his front door. He stepped through it without even realizing he hadn't unlocked it. It was only as he toed off his shoes with a muttered, sarcastic, quiet, "Tadaima." that Shinichi realized the door _hadn't been locked_.

Heart in his throat, and a sudden flood of adrenaline pulling him back out of the foggy, half-asleep world he'd been in, Shinichi strained his senses. His body slipped automatically into a stance made for quick movement whether to dodge, attack, or flee.

Shinichi ended up doing neither as Ran stepped into view and sing-songed, "O_kaeri~!_" in an overly sweet tone of voice that made his blood run cold.

Straightening up immediately, Shinichi stared at her with wide eyes, "R-ran!" Oh, this wasn't good. She had that terrifying smile on her face that said she was royally pissed off and was simply acting cheerful so he _knew_ how angry she was. "What are you doing here?"

As soon as he said it, Shinichi knew it was the _wrong _thing to say. Ran's arm snapped out, slamming her first against the door frame she stood near. Eyes closed, face tilted down... Shinichi could almost see the vein ticking under her eye as she gritted out, "Is that anyway to greet your best friend, _Shin-i-chi_?"

Really panicking for the first time in absolute ages Shinichi waved his hands in negation in front of him, his tired brain scurrying in warped little circles as he tried to think of something he could say to pacify the enraged karate champion. "I uh... I meant... ahh.. Were you waiting long?!" he finally squeaked, voice cracking and sounding very much like he'd just hit puberty again.

If he wasn't fully aware of the terror Ran could inspire within himself he might have been embarrassed. As it was, he'd just be happy to get out of this without any broken bones, and his head still on his shoulders.

"Yes," Ran sniffed. Turning around in a way that sent her thick, dark hair whipping out then resettling around her shoulders, she crossed her arms and tilted her head. That was Ran speaking for 'I'm disregarding you, you idiot detective'. "I came over right after school because I was _worried_ about your stupid ass. Only you were gone! And your door was _unlocked_!"

Shinichi blinked in surprise, and reached up to scratch his cheek. Oh, that's right... He'd left over the wall, and hadn't bothered to lock up the night before after Kaito and Ran left. Whoops.

"Sorry, Ran. I didn't mean to worry you. I just.. wasn't feeling up to school today, and then I realized I was out of, well, everything," he sighed apologetically as he actually _entered_ the rest of the house now that he was no longer under threat of imminent death.

"I'd noticed," Ran said drily. She was giving him that look that said she clearly thought he was a hopeless idiot that couldn't get his nose out of his mysteries for the life of him. Shinichi gave her a lopsided grin, and watched in amusement as her expression melted into a fond smile. "Did you get caught up in a murder case again?"

Laughing a little guiltily Shinichi asked, "What makes you think that?" Suddenly the girl's eyes narrowed into a suspicious glare. Shinichi could almost _feel_ her anger returning. "...Ran?"

"So who is she?" she asked sharply.

"Who is who, Ran?"

What the hell was she talking about now?! Shinichi hadn't seen her moods change this fast since that time he'd been Conan, and she'd been insistent that Shinichi was seeing another woman or some such. He barely remembered what was going on at that point, he'd been too worried that she was going to blow his cover. The memory was faint, as it was, being from his first life.

"That girl! The one who came to school looking for you!"

Girl? Completely baffled Shinichi stared at her blankly. It couldn't be Miyano Akemi, she wasn't due to arrive for awhile yet... "What girl?"

Ran seemed to be losing some of the wind in her sails as she realized he was truly confused. "So you weren't just out with that girl?"

He wanted to smack his head against the wall, honestly. "Ran, I just spent the entire day trapped at the police station because every time I tried to leave there was another case they wanted my opinion on. I've had nothing but paint stripper coffee in my stomach since around lunch. Even if some girl did show up the only thing she'd get from me is a 'Good day'."

"It's just... This girl in this weird uniform showed up and was asking for you. What was I supposed to think?"

"That maybe she had a case for me?"

"That's what I thought, but she said weird things."

As Ran went on to describe the encounter to him, Shinichi's expression blanked out. From the description... Oh hell no. Damn it, Kaito!

"So, you really did get caught up in a case and didn't even manage to buy your groceries, didn't you?"

Shinichi shook himself out of his thoughts on murdering Kaitous and hiding the bodies at Ran's question to respond with a droll, "Really. How did you ever guess?"

Ran shot him an amused look, then pointed out, "It doesn't take a detective to see you don't have anything with you, O' great detective."

Laughing again, unable to help himself this time and feeling delightfully free and unburdened by Ran's usual charm, Shinichi couldn't help but agree that it _had_ been a stupid question, "I guess you're right..."

"You're such a hopeless idiot," Ran laughed. Reaching out she grabbed his sleeve and tugged him pointedly into the kitchen. "You're lucky you have me to look after you. When I saw you didn't have anything I got some of your money and picked some things up for you. You _owe_ me, got it? You stupid deduction geek. You're going to take me somewhere, and don' try to wiggle out of it!"

Grinning in honest amusement, Shinichi couldn't help but remember that there had been a time that such an announcement would, probably, have left him skittering around his own mind in panic, if not blushing outright. Because, damn it, that was almost like a date. Sometimes, he really missed being that naïve.

His stomach chose that moment to give a half-hearted growl, and Shinichi glanced down in surprise. He'd thought it had given up hours ago after he'd continued to feed it nothing but the stuff they passed off as coffee down at the precinct.

Ran gave him an odd look. "You said you haven't eaten since lunch?"

"Uhhh...Yeah, around then. I had a couple onigiri." Shinichi hazarded, scratching at his cheek again.

The girl made a sound somewhere between amusement and aggravation, "See what I mean? Hopeless! Go sit down, I'll fix you something so I can be sure you're not going to starve to death! And you'd _better_ eat it!" She tossed him a final threatening look before beginning to putter absently around the kitchen.

Shinichi decided to perch himself on a piece of unused counter space and watch her work. It had been awhile, after all. Almost a year, if he remembered correctly. Propping his elbow on one thigh he rested his chin in his palm and watched her absently, legs swinging slightly.

Watching Ran work her strange power over all things culinary made him feel nostalgic, and a little lost. A hundred thousand memories overlaid reality. Some from the perspective of himself, and others from that of Conan. Each one was different, each one was like a piece of glass that shifted in his heart and tore it a little further.

One, in particular, came to mind: A memory of rain rattling the windows, and drumming on the roof as it hissed down. Ran was dressed beautifully, her hair done up. It was obvious she was ready for some sort of outing, a _date_ no doubt. But, then, everything had been ruined because it was raining. She'd turned to him, laughed an easy laugh, smiled that sweet smile that made his heart flutter and simply said:

"_It doesn't matter. I'm just happy to spend time, like this, with you!"_

Then, she'd gone on to cook the best meal she'd ever made, including his favorite dessert. He hadn't known what to think of it, because he'd meant to take her out somewhere _nice_. But... there had been nothing more wonderful, and heart achingly perfect to him at that time.

Shinichi blinked the memory away from his eyes, thoughts crumbling away as he simply _shut down_ in the face of that memory. Remembering things like that made it hurt to breathe. Seeing _Ran, _at all, was almost physically painful. The one thing he did know, though, was he couldn't put her in danger. If Kaito was going to run around after the Black Organization, and Shinichi refused to let him face the Crows alone, Ran would be in danger _again_. Shinichi hated himself enough for the times she'd been in danger in his other lives.

He, particularly, could never forgive himself for that time in his second life.

No matter what he did, no matter how he handled this... Ran would, undoubtedly, be hurt. The idea that had been brewing in his mind since this morning, if not before, came forward again. It presented itself like a promise, dark and painful, but true. It really was for the best.

Shinichi was dragged from his thoughts as the steaming bowl of food was shoved in front of his face, and he found himself blinking at Ran who stood only a couple of feet away. Automatically he accepted the bowl from her and began to wolf down the food without even noticing what it was.

"You look like a little kid."

Shinichi laughed at that, even thought it hurt so much he wanted to curl up and _die_.

Ran looked about to say something else when the phone started ringing. Shinichi ignored it in favor of continuing to gulp down the noodles and broth he was devouring.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

With a noncommittal shrug and a garbled 'No' (much to Ran's disgust) he watched the girl heading to answer the phone. It was probably just reporters wanting a statement from him on the murder case earlier. No doubt it would be in the papers tomorrow, or something. He'd grown tired of seeing his own face in the papers _years_ ago.

Shinichi looked up as Ran drifted back into the room. There was a scowl on her face that made him sigh. What had he done to deserve her ire now?

"It's your friend from last night! He said he's been trying to contact you all day!"

That almost sounded like her Ran-neechan voice. Shinichi barely managed to keep from cringing and looking guilty. He hated the way different impulses chased themselves around his brain where she was concerned. He never knew how to act around her.

Honestly, Shinichi was a little surprised he hadn't run into Kaito today. He would have expected the thief to come and dog him for more information, or just make a nuisance of himself. Part of Shinichi wished he had. If anyone could have rescued Shinichi from the clutches of Unit One it was Kaitou Kid, after all. The rest of him was a little annoyed that Kaito seemed to think he'd just up and take off, or that he couldn't take care of himself. Shinichi wasn't sure what was more insulting.

Ran crossed her arms and gave him a hard stare until Shinichi asked defensively, "What?"

"Aren't you going to go talk to him?!"

Well, maybe he wanted to talk to him but... The glare he was receiving hardened, and Shinichi set aside his bowl quickly before preceding Ran back out of the kitchen. "I'm going!" he yelped.

She took a swing at him. Shinichi ducked out of the way and scuttled over to the phone. Tossing a glare over his shoulder as he picked the handset up, Shinichi griped, "What was that for, idiot! I didn't do anything to deserve that."

"It's for being such a wise ass!" Ran sniped right back. "If you didn't get your nose caught up in your mysteries so much you wouldn't forget your friends. It's kind of pathetic Shinichi!"

Giving her a final, annoyed stare Shinichi put the phone to his ear, "Kaito?" Then, glancing back and seeing Ran still standing there, he sardonically commented, "Ever heard of privacy? I don't need you breathing down my neck while I'm on the phone, Ran."

The girl huffed, and whirled away in a motion of fiery anger, "Fine!" she yelled back. "But if you run off no one will ever find the body, Shinichi. Not even a great detective like you!"

Once she'd stormed back to the kitchen Shinichi let his face shift into an impassive mask, voice dropping to the calm, apathetic tone that was more true to himself. "Kuroba," He commented drolly. "You about got me killed today, you realize."

For a moment Shinichi's face shifted into a faint, pensive look. There was something he was hearing in Kaito's voice that didn't sit right but, then, it could have just been his imagination. Kaito was nearly impossibly hard for him to read unless he was with the magician. One had to watch Kaito to read him, as Kaito was one of those people that spoke with their entire body, plus some. The worry evaporated in a second, though, at Kaito's glib response, and annoyance returned to burn behind his temples.

Giving the wall a faint scowl he spoke, words clipped, "I got home to find Ran had laid an ambush for me. She told me a girl had come looking for me at school, and judging from the description... A girl asking after me, and dressed in a strangely familiar uniform... I can only assume you've been poking around, Kuroba. I'm surprised my home is still standing, let alone me being alive."

He paused, giving his small rant a few moments to sink in. Really, he only really spoke so much at a single time when he was giving a deduction but, then, Kaito always did manage to drag reactions from him. Annoying, stupid, thief... Why did he have to be so likeable? It was as if Shinichi was cursed to end up with the most annoying cellmate in this twisted prison, and only cared half the time. Because, of course, Kaito made him forget to be annoyed the other half.

Damn it.

What the hell was that idiot laughing about now? How was Ran wanting to mangle him at all funny? Deciding to ignore the strange quirks of his insane friend he merely carried on as if the outburst had never occurred. "I have to admit I'd have expected this sort of thing from her had this been another time and place, considering the stunts I pulled. I am, however, a bit surprised at you Kaito. We're safe right now. I'm not even on their radar, and they still think you're the first."

Shinichi was hedging his words carefully. He had no way to insure Ran wouldn't overhear, and he didn't want her getting dragged into this. And, well, if he lied a bit to Kaito that was alright. Kaito didn't need to know he'd been on the Crow's, or at least, Vermouth's, radar for years. It would only make him worry more, so Shinichi would keep that particular card up his sleeve where it belonged.

Suddenly solemn, Shinichi let out an exhausted sigh. Yes, he did know how hard it was to keep things straight. It had taken him the better part of his second life, that first time he'd repeated, to get his brain to stop mixing things up. Calmly he said, "I know. It's hard at first, you just have to learn to separate and compartmentalize. It's...." he paused, voice trailing off as pain stabbed at him. In the background he could hear Ran clattering loudly around the kitchen. Her annoyance was almost palpable. "It's harder when you deal with people who were important." Shinichi swallowed thickly. "Because they make you remember, and it brings everything back. You have to be careful of cross over."

Shinichi stared blankly at the wall. It was really starting to come down on him how difficult this was going to be. So many things needed to be planned! There we so damned many things that he was going to have to make sure of. Kaito was such a wild card, so he'd have to make plans upon plans upon contingency plans just for him alone.

He had a feeling he wasn't going to sleep tonight either. He hoped Ran had remembered to buy a lot of coffee, because Shinichi was going to need it.

"Just... try and keep your head on straight. Take it moment by moment until you start to get used to it. It'll get easier with time, Kaito. I promise."

It was his fault Kaito was here... If Shinichi had just stayed away from him in that last life Kaito wouldn't have ended up here. There would be another Kaito, carefree and worrying only about his next heist.

"Anyway, yes... We do need to talk, but I'm likely to be busy tomorrow so we'll have to make plans later. I'll give you my cell number when I see you next."

By then there would actually be a point to giving it to him. Shinichi was pretty sure his cell phone was in pieces at Agasa's right now. He really did need to get a hold of Kaito's... He was sure he could simply as the magician to drop it off, or wait but... Hm.. He'd give it some thought tonight.

The wall was becoming more and more interesting by the moment. Kaito was such a fool. Why did he want to be around Shinichi so bad? Couldn't he see that it would only lead him to heartache and pain?

Absently he made a little negative sound when Kaito asked if he needed his number. Unless the thief had changed it... and even if he had he could get it later. As it was, things were pretty well set in motion. Except...

Why was he letting Kaito do this to himself? Maybe Shinichi really should have disappeared like Kaito thought he had. It probably would have been better in the long run. Shinichi could run off, find a group of Crows and interrupt. He'd get his head blown off again, and that would be that. He'd be starting another life and Kaito would be here, with people who weren't going to drag him through the worst hell imaginable.

Kaito's words made him want to cry in a way he hadn't wanted to in so long. Part of him wanted to thank him, and be engulfed in the relief that _finally_ there was someone beside him, on his side, finally he wasn't alone, finally he could have someone to lean on. Finally, finally, finally...

But, Kuroba Kaito wasn't his to take. Kaito belonged with his mother, and Nakamori Aoko, and to the silver night skies. Kuroba Kaito was supposed to be a laughing ghost that provided a rare challenge. Kuroba Kaito was supposed to be a far off, untouchable dream.

Why did everything he came near, everything he touched, end up soiled and ruined by the taint of death?

Voice thick, heavy with fatigue and exhaustion and something so much deeper and broken, all Shinichi could manage to say was, "You will." Mustering himself he finally said, "I'll talk to you later, Kaito. Goodbye."

Without even waiting for a response, (He didn't want to hear it, didn't want to hear Kaito try and deny what Shinichi knew was true. Didn't want to have his walls chipped away at by that idiot right now or they'd crumble into dust.) Shinichi dropped the handset back onto the cradle and turned away. He tried not to think about the boy on the other end with his laughing, vibrant eyes and indomitable spirit. Instead, he focused on the here and now. On Ran, and the things he had to do tonight. That was as far as Shinichi ever dared to think.

Stiffly he made his way back to the kitchen, and picked up the bowl he'd abandoned. Mechanically he forced himself to eat despite the fact that he felt like eating would just make him vomit. He felt physically ill as the implications wound around him like ripples on a pond.

He was miles away, in his own mind as he moved over to clean his dishware. Trying hard not to think, trying hard to just pretend everything was fine for a little bit longer...

"Shinichi."

The soft, almost tremulous way she said his name made him turn around. She looked somewhere between the verge of tears and strength. He hated that look, too. He hated more that he was willing to use her own pain so that he could stomp down his own for a little while longer. Shinichi focused on her, and ignored the ache in his chest.

"You're not going to disappear are you? Only I've had this strange, bad, feeling lately... Like, like you're drifting away from me."

"Ran..." he started, but he couldn't say anymore.

"Don't. Don't lie to me Shinichi, just... Don't disappear. Okay?"

He swallowed, thick and hard. Something was catching in his throat, a little like tears. He wanted to go call Kaito back and damn him several ways to hell. Why the hell did his presence suddenly mean the world had gone haywire? Why did everything have to _hurt so god damned much_?!

She'd said that before, he remembered. In another life, and in that life... In that life he'd stepped forward, folded her into his arms and kissed her sorrow away.

In this life, as he was now, and with what he'd seen.... All he could do was...

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Shinichi?" There was a thread of sternness back in her voice and, while that made him feel a bit better, he still ached all over.

What hurt more, though, was knowing what he'd have to say to her. "I'm sorry I upset you and that you think I'd need to lie to you about this."

She reeled back slightly from the undertone of annoyed vehemence in his voice. Shinichi felt like a bastard. He had to distract her from this conversation, make her angry.... He had to start driving the wedge between them even as it felt like he was hammering a nail into his own bones. He would dig his own grave, and make his own coffin, because that was his choice. And, he'd do it all for _her_.

"I... That was uncalled for. I'm sorry, Shinichi."

Shinichi cracked a grin for her, a grin in reflection of his old self. "No hard feelings, right Ran?"

Ran looked at him, her eyes searching his. He'd been playing her for so long as Conan that it was easy to misdirect her, easy to make her see only what she wanted to see. He was a master at this game most days. He was rewarded with a beautiful smile. "Of course! Idiot... Like I could stay mad at you."

"Come on, there's no reason for us to stay in here." Waving her after him Shinichi headed into the foyer, and over to the main room, before pulling up short.

He must be getting forgetful at his age or something. He had completely forgotten about the dust covers and sheets he'd dragged out yesterday. They still lay in lumpy piles near the corner of the room.

Ran leaned around him, peering into the room, and frowning at the lumps formed in the half darkness by the sheets. "Were you planning on going somewhere, Shinichi?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, I was just looking for something and they were in the way," he lied smoothly. "There are some in the other rooms as well." He paused a beat to give his statement enough credibility to be a brilliant epiphany then perked up, "Look, why don't you help me get them picked up?"

Ran gave him another one of her 'you're hopeless' looks but nodded her head in agreement all the same.

Side by side they worked, moving from room to room and gathering the bundles of fabric, which were tucked back into their places of storage, until only the library remained. Ran got there ahead of Shinichi and paused on the threshold.

"You already cleaned up the mess from last night?"

"Ah, yeah..."

A delicate flush darkened the girl's cheeks and she gave him a slightly shy smile, "I'm sooo sorry about that Shinichi, I was just so mad..."

Shinichi grinned crookedly at her, "It's fine. No harm done, and it was understandable that you were mad. I shouldn't have run off like that."

Never should have. If he hadn't he wouldn't be where he was today. A thousand regrets left him bitter and broken, a thousand memories weighed upon his shoulders and made him sag, a thousand more to come made him not want to face the day, and a thousand little things made looking her in the eye, looking at her the way he used to, and ever saying he loved her again impossible.

He would give her this moment as a parting gift, because Shinichi knew that the next time they met he would have to break her heart into pieces.

"That's right!" Ran snapped, though there was no spark of temper behind the words, or in her eyes at all. "I still haven't paid you back for that!"

Shinichi was ready when she swung out at him, and immediately swayed back. The footwork needed to evade her every attempt came to him as easily as breathing from his years of soccer. Her eyes were laughing, and Ran was pulling her punches and kicks just enough that Shinichi knew, even if he made a small misstep, he was in no danger. This was just fun and games. There was nothing bad here, no edge between them.

He led her on a merry chase around the large, circular, room and was surprised to find himself laughing too.

Catching her around the waist he used her own momentum to swing her around, and make his escape when she'd nearly cornered him. The action made her blush prettily. He couldn't help but grin.

(He remembered another life where he'd done things like this with Ran, and they'd end up laying together, sprawled on the floor. She'd be curled against his side hair in wild disarray, and her face alight with humor. Her eyes had shone unbelievably, and he'd been so happy he didn't think anything could be better.)

Dodging up the stairs to the second floor, the girl just behind him, he missed his footing slightly once he reached the top of the stairs. Ran took another, slightly more forceful swing at him. Automatically his mind sent the patterns to his body and he moved out of the way. The force of her blow overbalanced her, and Ran toppled forward. Shinichi reached out and caught her automatically, stumbling backwards and sitting down hard on one of the piles of sheets.

"Ran? Are you okay?"

The girl looked up at him, hands resting lightly on his upper arms, and grinned radiantly at him. "I'm fine Shinichi. I didn't mean to..."

He never noticed her trail off. Never realized it was probably from the way he was looking at her. Shinichi was too lost in the grip of his inner turmoil to care, or notice, at that moment. He was lost, watching a life that had come and gone, as he stared at a Ran that was-but-wasn't _his_ Ran. While she had the potential to be the woman he'd loved so ardently at one time, she wasn't her now, and maybe never could be. Shinichi had no idea how these lives worked. Besides, that Ran was long gone. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't help but hunger and crave for that little garden of happiness he'd left behind.

"Shinichi...?"

He couldn't help but notice the dark blush coloring her cheeks, and wonder at it. What had caused her to blush like that? Surely not the position they were in? It was a bit closer than they usually got at this point, but still... More memories of a life gone by flickered before his eyes. He had lost so much.... Roughly, and forcefully, Shinichi yanked himself back from his thoughts. He couldn't lose himself in such musings now, if ever. It was probably for the best if he tried to stay away from such all consuming territory.

"What? Sorry, Ran... Something was on my mind."

Ran snorted softly, and extricated herself from her grip, "Come on detective, let's get this cleaned up."

He simply let her go, and forced himself to his feet as well. Shinichi knew Ran could tell that, in that moment, he'd pulled back again. He could feel it in the worried, curious, half scared looks she was shooting at him every few seconds. He didn't dare say anything to her, and was glad when she didn't seem able to get up the courage to ask him.

Silently, the two of them moved to collect the remaining dust sheets. As far apart as if they were on the other side of the world instead of in the same room.

The sound of the old clock going off echoed to them faintly, and Ran's back stiffened in surprise. "Oh no! Is it really this late?"

"You should get home," Shinichi agreed blandly.

The two of them walked to the front door, Ran practically glowing again. It was amazing, sometimes, how simple it was to make her happy. Just being with her, standing beside her.... Just his being there seemed to do so much for Ran. Shinichi, frankly, couldn't understand why. He was nothing but a bad omen hovering near her and bringing her sorrow and pain.

Silently, he watched her put on her shoes, then followed her as she opened the door. Ran paused, turned and smiled at him. He could almost see her gathering her courage for something, and braced himself for the pain her actions would, no doubt, inflict on his psyche.

Ran leaned up and pressed a chaste, there and gone, kiss to his cheek. Her face was so red he could see it clearly even in the gloom of his doorstep. She was running toward the gate a second later, calling over her shoulder as she went, "See you at school tomorrow, Shinichi!"

With dull eyes he watched her go, hand resting against the door frame, and murmured, "I'm sorry," to the cool night air. He knew that he wouldn't be going to school tomorrow. He'd probably lock himself in the manor, or go and give Agasa a hand. And, after that... It was only so long until goodbye.

She wasn't the same Ran, anyway. It was better for all involved if he continued to tell himself that. Without a sound he turned away, and retreated back into the empty hollowness of his home where he trudged upstairs to retrieve the clothing he'd worn yesterday from his room.

Shinichi, feeling more like a one hundred year old man than a teenage boy, dragged himself doggedly out into the back yard with the bundle of clothing under his arm. It was easy enough to make sure the area in the middle of the garden was clear of greenery and flammable debris.

It was even easier to dump the cloths he'd worn yesterday to his date with destiny in the middle of that space and douse it with oil and gas, but the easiest part was to strike a match and set it all ablaze.

The only witness to his bizarre and out of character ritual was the night. It was close to one in the morning by now, after all. A dog barked somewhere in the distance and, farther off still, the sirens of an ambulance screamed. Shinichi vaguely wondered if it was caused by _Them._

Shinichi sat on a nearby bench with the flickering red gold glow of the flames dancing over his face, and feeling the heat from the fire. His expression so blank he could have been carved from stone as he watched the clothing turn to ash, and beyond, in the hungry flames with hollow, lifeless, eyes.

The firelight glanced off motion as Shinichi deftly walked a ten yen coin across his knuckles. He fumbled it several times, but didn't stop. The coin moved from one finger to the next, before going back the other way. A few times he faltered too much, and the sound of metal clattering could be heard. Shinichi merely picked it back up, face calm as could be, and returned to his previous motions.

The exercise was one an aging pickpocket with emphysema had taught him in one life. It was an exercise to keep the hands quick, flexible, and nimble; just what any good pickpocket, or thief, needed. That life had been one of his most horrific, he recalled.

Shinichi hated this part of his rebirth: Rebuilding his repertoire of skills was a pain... This time he'd have to take even greater care with it. What with a thief around who had curiosity on the same scale Shinichi himself possessed. He didn't quite feel up to all the questions his actions would garner and, that aside, he wanted to hold onto a few secrets still.

Kaito had blown into his cursed existence and changed everything. The world felt like it was spiraling out of control again, and Shinichi wasn't completely sure how long he could hang on without getting lost. Last night... Last night he should have become Conan, but he hadn't.

With deft movements he worked the coin around to perch atop his thumb, which was braced against his forefinger. With a simple motion he flipped the coin into the air and caught it in his other hand. It was a simple sort of set up Kaito had taught him during one of his visits while Shinichi had been laying low.

A quick twist of the wrist and he began the same exercise from before with that hand. Shinichi's face twisted, a slight frown marking his lips and brows at how stiffly his fingers worked, and how slowly he had to move the coin. It wouldn't take long, really, just a lot of time, effort, and practice. He'd mastered it fairly fast as Edogawa Conan, after all.

There were other skills he was going to have to acquaint this body to as well. Life had suddenly gotten a great deal more complicated, and Shinichi wasn't sure how it had managed that.

"...Kaito..." he murmured. Pausing the movement of the coin across his knuckles he flipped it back to his other hand, then resumed. "It always comes back to you lately, doesn't it?"

He sighed softly. It seemed like the only things on his mind as of late were Ran and Kaito. Shinichi wasn't sure if he ought to feel annoyed or grateful. At least this mess kept him from thinking about other things too much. Still... He really had been expecting the thief to put in appearance today or, at least, tonight. He was probably busy getting his life back together, though. Well, he'd called at least and been worried. The idiot. Not that Shinichi would have noticed he _had_ called, if Ran hadn't answered the phone.

Shinichi lifted his head, eyes glancing over the wall tops, and the shadowed eves of the imposing manor house he called home as if he were expecting to see that moon white figure crouched there, bathed in the resplendent glow of the city and the silver sky with a wide, and comfortably mocking, grin on his face.

There remained nothing but leering shadows, and Shinichi hated to admit that he was _upset_ Kaito wasn't here. He hated to admit that he was _missing_ the thief's presence sorely. He'd spent so much time with Kaito by his side, spent so much time relying on him, spent so much time _foolishly_ allowing himself to come to _depend_ on him.... He was such an idiot. What had he hoped to accomplish by letting himself become attached? Shinichi well knew it was a useless endeavor. All it did was hurt him in the end. He always _hated_ watching friends go.

Shinichi wasn't allowed to keep anything, anymore. What was it that made Kaito so _special_ that he'd follow him here? What was it that Kaito thought he could _accomplish_ by such an act?

The coin faltered, again, and fell. It bounced off the bench with a little metallic sound, then hit the ground below, rolling slowly on its side in a curved trajectory before falling over and laying flat in a streak of gasoline and fire.

All Kaito could hope to do was be like that coin. He would toss himself stupidly into the fire, and get burned. Shinichi would bet he'd even be confused why he was burned. Stupid, foolish...

Shinichi wondered when he'd stopped thinking about Kaito, and started thinking about himself. Jerkily, he stood up and paced over to face the flames. "Tonight I say goodbye to one more life," he murmured. "And tomorrow I greet the dawning of another while every day I pray it will be the last."

He bowed to the fire, then fetched a nearby pail of water and doused the flames. Crouching down Shinichi fished the coin from the remains. It was still hot, and burned against his fingers in a pain that was completely negligible. Absently he flipped the coin around his fingers then flicked it into the air only to catch it again. Shinichi turned away from the sight of the conflagration without a thought, without a look back, and went back inside.

Those moments of quiet contemplation and farewell to another past had only firmed his resolve. Shinichi knew exactly what he had to do.

So, the door thumping closed behind him, Shinichi made his way around the mansion. Every window, every door... He checked it all; anything unlocked, he locked until the manor was as secure as it could get. Then, he headed back to the foyer and stopped beside the phone. Despite knowing the time would be early, picked it up and dialed a line that would pick up across the Pacific Ocean in America.

His mother answered with a gleeful warble, _"Shin-chan! What do you need?"_

"Kaasan... I think I would like to change schools..."

* * *

**NOTES ON THE CRIME SCENE:**

My science and medical knowledge is probably off, but I worked hard with what I could find. Leave it alone. e_e;

Leukocytosis is basically a fancy word for having a high White Blood Cell Count.

Ferrarelle is a real water. It's from Italy and sold for about $35 from what I saw. It has one of, if not the, highest amount of potassium in a water at something like 43mg/kg while your normal water has anywhere from 0-5 or some such.

Thallium was a poison commonly used in murder, much like arsenic, and was found in rat and ant poisons. It's also used in glass making (but I was unable to find what _kind _ so I had to wing it there), but Thallium is now mostly prohibited in most countries, but I read a mention that a 16 year old girl poisoned her mother with it in Japan, through her tea, in 2005. So it seemed viable.


	7. And It's You

**Disclaimer:** If Koorii-chan and Dragon-sama owned Detective Conan and Magic Kaito...Well, just be glad we don't!

**Pairing: **Kaito/Shinichi, eventually and sorta right off, too.**  
Warnings: **Male/Male relationship, Super Angst, AU, repeat-fic, round-robin writing, and no assurance that anything makes sense.**  
Author for Chapter:** Dragon-sama

**A/N: **Kaito is schitzo. I swear it! That, or completely insane. Or both? But we knew that already~

The chapter you've all been waiting for! What? You haven't been waiting for it? …Well, you'll enjoy it regardless. XD

(Hey look, is that almost nearly KaiShin I see?)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 06  
Kaito: And It's You**

**

* * *

**

"Bye Kaito! Be good at school today!" Kaito's mother called from the doorway, half hopping to get one shoe on. Kaito poked his head out of the kitchen, toast hanging out of his mouth.

"Mmph Mmmph!"

"Swallow first please," she admonished, straightening up and patting herself down to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Kaito obediently swallowed his mouthful, snatching the rest of the toast before it could fall to the ground.

"Bye Mom! And what do you mean be good? I'm always good!" Kaito protested, grinning cheerfully at her.

"Mhmm, so good you still managed to fumble a pepper bomb. I don't even want to know how you managed to get your hands on one," his mother said, exasperation thick in her voice.

Kaito winced theatrically, inwardly sighing over the ruse. When he and Aoko had made it home the other night, his mother had been beside herself at their mussed, sorrowful state. Kaito had prattled cheerfully off about a fumbled trick, and Aoko, his most wonderful friend, had played along, poking fun at him and reassuring his mother.

Before she'd left, Aoko had extracted a promise from him not to let it get that bad before coming to her next time. He'd easily agreed, mostly because he was sure it never _would_ get that bad again. Shinichi wasn't going to run off, and Kaito had limited himself to only calling him _seven_ times yesterday. Of course, the detective had only picked up once, and only then because Kaito had let the phone ring for thirty minutes straight, the Kudous not having invested in an answering machine yet.

"Yeah, well, even _Dad_ fumbled a trick on occasion," Kaito mumbled, grinning sheepishly from under messy bangs. His mother gave a fond sigh, beckoning him forward. He came willingly, accepting her embrace affectionately. After the door closed behind her, his cheerful look faded as he slumped in mild depression.

Yes, he'd gotten to talk to the (amusingly annoyed) Shinichi yesterday, but Kaito still missed being able to _see_ the blue-eyed teen. It had been _two whole days_ now that he hadn't seen Shinichi, and Kaito was determined that he'd hunt down the detective today. And this time he'd stake out the police precinct too.

Kaito hadn't been happy _at all_ to see in the newspaper yesterday Shinichi's face emblazoned on the front page, having solved yet _another_ murder. Kaito had harangued Shinichi over that, more complaining over how unfair it was that the other teen had been dumped in the middle of it _again_. Shinichi's quiet rebuke had cowed Kaito, who really should have known better that the detective wouldn't and couldn't ignore bringing justice to murderers. It didn't change Kaito's annoyance at Shinichi being summarily dragged off by Megure-keibu, to which Shinichi heartily agreed.

What was with the Beika police, anyway? If anything, they should have dragged Shinichi in for not going to school! Wasn't that aiding in delinquent behavior? Well, Kaito had extracted a promise for Shinichi to text him the old d734 when he was stuck like that again. The magician wasn't above creating some havoc in a police station if Shinichi needed rescuing.

Kaito slumped into his chair, resting his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands as he finished eating his toast. Yesterday had been as boring as the last at school, and Kaito had forced himself to not paint the classroom a different color every period by only a small margin. Aoko had loomed nearby, mop in hand, whenever he looked like he was up to anything, so he'd resigned himself to actually behaving. A little, at least. Hakuba had been absent, so he hadn't been around amuse Kaito either. Today would be just as dull, as would the next, until he and Shinichi finally decided what they were going to do about the damn Crows. Or until the heist.

Yes, maybe he could use the heist to entertain himself? Shinichi wouldn't be there, obviously, but there was no need for Kaito to stress himself treating it like an _actual_ heist anyway. He could have a little fun, and he didn't even need to spy on Nakamori-keibu to find out what the man planned! Maybe he could convince Shinichi to chase after him again if he did something particularly stupid? Or even better, clever but so ridiculous the detective just couldn't sit back and let it go unpunished. Shinichi never could resist when Kaito was making a fool of the police.

He grinned absently, pondering what sort of tricks might entice the blue-eyed detective to play with him during his moonlight games. Kaito missed the innocent thrill of going up against a mind as brilliant as his own, without having to worry about getting his head blown off. Surely Shinichi wouldn't mind showing up to one or two, just for a challenge?

Shaking himself out of his pleasant fantasies, Kaito shoved away from the table. It was just about time for him to leave for school, and he still had to clean up. Grabbing his breakfast dishes off the table, he was just going to dump them in the sink when the doorbell rang. He glanced over his shoulder in confusion. That was odd; Aoko wasn't supposed to be by for a while yet, and she'd just come in rather than ring the bell. His mother had gone out, so maybe it was a solicitor?

Grimacing, Kaito dumped the plate and utensils carelessly into the sink. He did _not_ want to have to deal with this in the morning. They'd certainly regret coming to _this_ house when he got done with them! Grumbling and shuffling, Kaito made his way to the front door. He pulled it open enough to poke his head around and snarl at the interloper, but froze in absolute astonishment.

Shinichi was standing on his doorstep.

Kaito's eyes went wide. _Shinichi_ was standing on his doorstep! In—Kaito did an actual _double take,_ looking the detective up and down—the Ekoda High School uniform. Shinichi! Doorstep! Uniform! Were those flowers around the detective's head? _Shinichi was at his doorstep in Kaito's uniform!_ Wait, that wasn't right…Who cared!

"Well? Are you coming?" Shinichi asked, staring blandly as Kaito continued to gape. That was all the invitation Kaito needed.

"Shinichi!" he cried, leaping out the door to glomp on the detective. Shinichi's eyes went wide, and he struggled to fend off the nuzzling magician.

"Ack! Get _off_ you idiot!"

"No~" Kaito crooned, wriggling around Shinichi's flailing limbs to cling more securely to his friend. Shinichi resisted a bit more, before giving up with a grunt of displeasure.

"You're an absolute brat, you know that?" Shinichi sighed, stepping forward into the house. "It's like taking care of a child."

Kaito hummed in agreement, plastered happily against Shinichi's back. The detective ignored his passenger, toeing off his shoes as he proceeded inside. Kaito helped every step or so, but Shinichi seemed perfectly content to let him hang off him as he wandered through the house, gathering Kaito's scattered homework and book bag before returning to the door.

"You need to let me go to get our shoes on," the detective muttered, stopping and glaring out of the corner of his eye at Kaito's face. "I'm not going to be late on my first day." Kaito just grinned, slipping a smoke bomb out of his pocket. Ignoring Shinichi's resigned sigh, Kaito had both their shoes on by the time it cleared, and was _still_ hanging off the detective's shoulders.

"Why do I bother?" the teen mumbled, striding forward again.

"Because I'm so loveable?" Kaito asked cheekily, rather surprised at how patient Shinichi was being at his clinginess. Yes, Kaito had missed the detective terribly and was _reveling_ in the attention, but surely Shinichi was getting annoyed by now. Unless…

"Did you miss me Shinichi~" Kaito cooed happily, pleased when a pink tint flushed the stoic teen's face.

"Who would, idiot!"

Kaito prattled in the detective's ear as they made their way (Shinichi still dragging the happy Kaito along) to school about anything and everything that came to mind. Kaito could barely contain his elation. Shinichi was _here!_ With _Kaito_! Going to _Kaito's school_! That meant Kaito could see him _every day!_ No more trying fifty-two million times to reach him by phone! Kaito hugged Shinichi a little tighter in glee.

"You'll like Hisakawa-sensei! Oh, look out for the stairway on the north side of the building, because this wanna be gang hangs out there and they're a pain to deal with. But don't forget to always put your name in the _left_ corner of your homework in Watanabe-baka-sensei's class, 'cause that drives him nuts! And I'm so glad you're here Shinichi! I don't think I've ever been happier than right now! It'll be _so_ much fun with you—"

"Kaito! What are you _doing?_"

Kaito blinked in surprise as Shinichi stopped. Barring their path was an annoyed-looking Aoko, whose expression was quickly turning to confusion as she took in the pair.

"Aoko!" Kaito cried gleefully, freeing a hand to wave excitedly at her. "How are you this fine morning!"

"Kaito! Let that poor boy go! I am _so_ sorry about him," the girl said in embarrassment to Shinichi. Shinichi's expression didn't change much from the bland one he usually wore, but Kaito could detect the faint humor sparkling in those pretty blue eyes.

"But Aoko~" Kaito whined, squeezing Shinichi tight again, causing the teen to grunt at the movement. "He's so cute! Can't I keep him?" Shinichi flushed slightly again, bringing one hand up to smack Kaito upside the head.

"_Worse_ than a child…" the detective muttered. Aoko gaped at the chortling Kaito, staring back and forth between the two. When her mouth snapped shut and she drew herself up, Kaito knew it was time to interfere or she'd go completely postal on him.

"Aoko! I'd like you to meet—" Kaito released the detective with a flourish, letting a few explosions of confetti and glitter shower around the detective. "Kudou Shinichi! He's transferring to our school today!"

Shinichi brushed the mess off his sleeves, glancing up at Aoko mildly.

"Nice to meet you," he said stiffly, glancing sideways at the cavorting Kaito. Aoko leveled the detective with a _look_, before absolutely beaming at him.

"Oh! You were the one who chased Kid away from the clock tower! Thank you so much for that!" she said cheerily, not noticing Shinichi's blink of mild confusion. "'Tou-chan told me all about it!"

"I'm sure he had nothing nice to say," Shinichi responded sardonically, grunting a bit as Kaito fell against him laughing. Aoko blinked a bit uncertainly, but bowed politely.

"It's nice to meet you, anyway. Kaito has told me _so _much about you!" she added acerbically, leveling a glare at the mirthful magician.

Shinichi gave a tiny _smirk_ as he replied, "Likewise, Nakamori-san. Kaito has often spoken…_fondly_ of you." Aoko's eyes narrowed, and Kaito stopped laughing abruptly to gulp and eye the girl nervously.

"_Did_ he now?" she growled. "And exactly _what_ did he have to say about me?" Kaito began flailing wildly at his friend, shrinking behind Shinichi as he babbled excuses out.

"Hey, you know! I think we're gonna be late for school if we stick around here chatting all day and we certainly wouldn't want to make Shin-chan here late on his first day or make Watanabe-baka-sensei more annoyed than—oh wait, never mind that last bit, and eep!"

Kaito ended with a squeak as Aoko swung her book bag at him to shut him up. Shinichi tilted his head slightly as the swing ruffled his hair, expression bland even as Kaito kept spinning around, trying to keep the detective between him and the annoyed girl. Shinichi turned his head to fix the magician with a caustic look.

"Kuroba. What have I said about calling me that?" Kaito leapt backward as Aoko brought her bag straight down, and Shinichi leaned forward enough so that the magician could roll across his back. Kaito grinned as Shinichi straightened, winking playfully.

"I don't know, Shin-chan! Remind me~" he crooned, cartwheeling out of the way of another swing from Aoko.

"What. Were. You. Saying. About. Me!" Aoko demanded, punctuating each word with another swing of her bag. Shinichi began walking again, and Kaito gave an affronted yelp as his living shield abruptly abandoned him.

"Now Aoko, the most beautiful, caring, _gentle!_" Kaito cried, dodging another blow. "I assure you I have only sung sweet praise of your darling personality and kind temperament!" His eyes sparkled in good humor as he skipped backward to put Shinichi between them again.

"Forgive my lapse," Shinichi said monotonously to the magician's grinning face. "I'd forgotten that your mental capacity makes remembering such things hard. I will send you a memo later."

"Liar!" Aoko roared angrily. "Oh, Kudou-san, do you already know what class you're going to be in?" she asked sweetly, her tone abruptly switching to pleasant as she addressed the stoic teen. "You're such an _idiot_, Kaito!"

"I believe I am in your class," Shinichi replied patiently, leaning a bit to the side as one of her swings came a bit too close. Kaito snagged the detective's waist to keep from toppling as he twisted athletically under the blow as well.

"I'm hurt Aoko! Do you really think I'd be spreading rumors of your gorilla face around? Tell her Shin-chan!" Kaito protested, turning big pleading eyes up to the teen he was hanging off of. Shinichi stared down at him emotionlessly.

"He was not spreading rumors of your gorilla face around," Shinichi obediently parroted, and Aoko gave a cry of rage as she redoubled her efforts to get at Kaito.

"BAKAITO! That's great Kudou-san! If you need any help, you can come to me if this IDIOT is too annoying. Who has a gorilla face, you monkey!"

"Thank you" Shinichi murmured noncommittally. He paused for an uncertain moment, then said awkwardly, "See you in class." Aoko blinked in surprise as she realized they'd made it to school (and indeed inside the building already), and became aware of the stares and whispering going on around them. She went bright red, but Kaito laughed merrily, waving a hand rapidly at the departing back of the blue-eyed teen.

"See you Shinichi! C'mon Aoko! I wanna get good seats!" the hyper magician burbled, tugging Aoko's arm as he skipped down the halls.

"We have assigned seats, idiot!" she snapped, color fading as she decided the only thing to do was go with whatever flow Kaito was sliding down, head-first and cackling madly. It was too much trouble otherwise.

"So?" Kaito dismissed breezily, humming happily as he absently took out a few brightly colored balls and began juggling them in one hand.

It occurred to him that he should be wondering the 'hows' and 'whys' of Shinichi transferring to his school. Kaito sent a ball rocketing toward the wall, bouncing it off at an angle so it returned to him as he continued walking forward. He knew Shinichi had connections (the whole making Conan's past appear out of thin air being a big clue), but _damn_ they worked fast! Who had Shinichi asked for this favor?

Aoko had frozen in shock at the ball whizzing by an inch from her face, but he hardly noticed as he sent another ball toward the opposite wall, bouncing it around a pair of girls who jumped in fright at the loud 'pong!' the toy made. It couldn't be any of the American cops the other teen had acquired in that last life. None of them would know of Kudou Shinichi yet, nor would they be likely to do such a selfish favor. Kaito scrunched his nose in confusion, pausing as the first and second ball went whizzing by his head. He sent two more after them, then another to ricochet off an incoming one.

Who else could Shinichi have contacted? His parents? Wouldn't they ask questions, though? Kaito had never met the elder Kudous, but he'd heard Shinichi grumble about them often enough. His mother especially always managed to get Shinichi red-faced one way or another, and Kaito lost track of the number of times the blue-eyed teen had thrown his phone down in exasperation. Sending another three balls spinning off his fingers, Kaito thought it might be nice to meet them this time, provided he and Shinichi didn't get in too deep with the Crows right away.

Aoko seemed like she already liked Shinichi too, which was a pleasant surprise for Kaito. He'd have thought his oldest friend would be turned off by Shinichi's bland attitude, but she had barely noticed it at all. Hopefully that would last, because if she took a dislike to Shinichi, Kaito was afraid he'd have to choose between the two. And there was no choice to be made. He'd followed Shinichi beyond death, and would continue to do so even if he had to give up everything else.

By transferring over, Shinichi had also proven that he hadn't broken yet. Kaito had been worried, when he'd heard the truth behind the detective's past, that this last death had pushed Shinichi too far. The image of the teen, slumped defeated against the desk as moonlight glinted off his tears, was burned into Kaito's mind. The magician didn't _ever_ want to see Shinichi like that again. He flicked his wrists, sending his final two balls bouncing off opposite walls. Kaito swore, then and there, that he'd do _anything_ he could to keep Shinichi from being hurt by the Crows again (_red against the concrete and death frozen in the eyes_).

A thought punctuated his musings, and Kaito nearly smacked himself in disgust. Shinichi had transferred to _Kaito's_ school; what about Shinichi's Ran? The detective wouldn't leave her behind, not unless he had a good (in his mind, at least) reason. And Kaito _knew_ how Shinichi thought. The other teen had hidden _at the girl's house_ without ever telling her who he really was, to 'protect' her from the Crows. In the detective's mind, it made perfect sense. To Kaito, it was just an excuse so he could keep an eye on the girl.

He grit his teeth. This wouldn't do. Shinichi would have to go back to his school eventually. Kaito wasn't stupid; he'd heard the fond, _loving_ tone Shinichi used whenever the blue-eyed teen spoke of his girl. It was one of the few things that could bring a gentle smile to the other teen's face. But there was pain there too. A deep, soul-searing pain that Kaito despised. It was unfair that the long-haired beauty had the power to bring joy to Shinichi, but at the same time could rend his heart without ever realizing what she'd done.

That didn't stop the fact that Shinichi would want to return to her side. What else was Shinichi fighting so desperately for? His dream of being a detective? Laughable. No matter where he was, how old he was, Shinichi was already the greatest detective this world deserved. His family? Shinichi cared for his parents, no doubt about that, but they were an independent group. Shinichi's friends? Kaito suppressed a sigh. No, Shinichi had to be fighting to be allowed to return to _her_ forever.

"Kaito…" The warning growl shook Kaito out of his morbid thoughts, and he looked down questioningly at Aoko. She glared. "How, _exactly_, do you expect us to get to class _now?_" the girl demanded, gesturing in front of them.

Kaito blinked, glancing at the mess of balls bouncing rapidly from wall to floor to ceiling and back, creating an impressive looking barrier. Students were staring wide-eyed at the chaos of flying color, but no one had yet been brave enough to attempt walking _through_ the obstacle. Kaito's humor returned, completely revived. Oh whoops, when had that happened?

"Why Aoko, didn't you know? If you're light on your feet, you can even walk on air!" he beamed, abruptly pulling her close by wrapping one arm around her waist and capturing her hand in his. "Feel the rhythm! Just move with me."

Giving the whirling jumble a quick, calculating look, Kaito stepped boldly into the mess, waltzing the protesting Aoko along.

"It's magic Aoko!" Kaito cheered, eyes sparkling madly as he whirled them around. The balls bounced wildly around them, and Aoko was clinging to him with her eyes squeezed shut. "C'mon, open your eyes!" he coaxed, dipping her quickly as a blue ball whizzed by, rebounding off a green ball and sending both rocketing away again. The move did surprise her into snapping her eyed open, and he was pleased to see anger beginning to kindle in her eyes.

"Kaito, I _swear_ I'm gonna—"

"Shhh~! You're good at math! Follow the path of a ball, calculate where it will go next," Kaito murmured into her ear. He nudged her head in the proper direction as he continued, "Yellow ball hits the wall, look at the angle; where's it going Aoko?"

"What? It's…um, here!" Aoko cried, distracted as she reached out a hand, and the little yellow ball smacked into her palm. She stared at it in astonishment as he chortled. He whirled her again, using his foot to nudge her leg out of the way of a low bouncing ball, and slipped the captured ball from her grasp back into his hidden pockets.

"What about the blue ball? It's going to hit the red ball just there," he said, pointing to an empty patch of air. Aoko's eyes desperately tried to track the two indicated balls, and sure enough they collided exactly where Kaito's finger indicated. Aoko had already moved them to the side as the blue ball went whizzing past.

"Kaito, you're not…" Aoko said weakly, glancing up into his razor grin.

"I told you, it's magic!" he winked, and suddenly the bouncing balls exploded into a shower of confetti. Aoko gave a little shriek of surprise, and Kaito released her to bow gallantly over her hand. "My lady, the joy of dancing with you is unmatched. Shall we go?" he added cheekily, tugging his stunned friend along. He'd wasted a bit too much time, but it was unlikely Shinichi would be at the classroom before class started.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Aoko demanded after they'd passed several classrooms in their trek. He gave her a questioning look, inwardly preparing several ways to dodge her inevitable questions. She fixed him with an exasperated glower, tugging her hand free from his. "Don't give me that 'oh so innocent' look! I've been your friend too long to _ever_ believe it! Two days ago you were—"

He quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, annoyed. "Oi oi, don't say that so loud!" he protested. "Yes, what's the problem, anyway? Can't I be happy if my friend transfers over?" Aoko shook his hand off.

"Why didn't you _tell me_?" She looked really upset now, fists clenched and glare hot enough to scorch.

"I didn't know!" He held his hands up placatingly, giving her a sheepish grin. "I swear it's the truth! You'd have _known_ if I'd had any warning."

"So, why were you two walking together this morning?" Aoko's face had twisted into a puzzled frown. He ran a hand through his hair, grinning in remembered pleasure.

"He kinda just showed up at my house." Kaito had to keep in mind that Shinichi was still very much a puzzle. Kaito might be able to see more of the picture than anyone else, but he still didn't have all the pieces. Aoko was giving him an odd stare, and Kaito was baffled to realize he couldn't quite read it. It was assessing, calculating, but also fond and exasperated. Even wracking his memory, he could never remember receiving such a look from the girl. What was that about?

"So, he didn't say anything, even to you? Is it because of the case you were talking about?" she asked carefully, as if not sure she'd upset him by mentioning it. He grimaced inwardly. Ugh. Why did lies have to be so distasteful? As if he'd fall apart over a simple case…but it was still a useful lie all the same.

"Aoko…" he said, forcing his face to pale just a bit. She was watching for it, so she'd catch it. "I just want to enjoy showing Shinichi around today. You can interrogate me all you want later, okay?" By then Kaito would be able to collaborate a story with Shinichi, and Aoko would be too nervous about upsetting him to question it too much. Aoko was already looking regretful that she'd brought it up at all, and he felt a minor pang at upsetting her. Oh well, it was necessary.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," she mumbled, eyes fixed on the floor. He rolled his eyes, aware of curious stares from nearby students. Well, it was her own fault for looking away.

"Pink? Isn't that too girly for you?" he asked, having seized her skirt and lifted it for a good look. He let it slip through his fingers as she shrieked in rage, grinning and dancing away. Much better.

"You jerk! Stupid! I'm sorry I was _worried_!" she raged, swinging her bag at him. "I'll show you _pink_ when I turn your head inside out!"

Kaito hummed merrily as he dashed and dodged down the hall, making quick progress to their classroom. Shinichi would be in the same room in a matter of _minutes_! Watanabe-baka-sensei would definitely choose a seat for Shinichi, so he had to make a few contingency plans to make sure the detective got a spot right in front of Kaito. Then the magician wouldn't even have to turn his head to see Shinichi any time he wanted!

As the classroom door came into sight Kaito twisted, one hand using the floor so he could swing his legs in a sweep. With an affronted yelp Aoko was knocked off her feet. As Kaito came up from his move, he caught the girl in his arms bridal style. Not giving the shocked girl time to think, he finished by waltzing merrily into the classroom, calling a cheery greeting to all.

"Hey Kuroba! Did you two finally tie the knot!" a heckler called out amidst squeals and whistles. Aoko snapped, trying to push and punch Kaito at the same time.

"NO! Idiot! BaKaito! We're not—" she spluttered, struggling to free herself.

"I'm sensing some jealously there, Hatsuharu-kun!" Kaito called out, letting Aoko down with a wince as one of her flailing arms boxed his ear. Thank you Aoko, Queen of Gossip. "Haven't you managed to ask out Asuka-chan yet?"

Amidst the affronted gasps and catcalls now directed at the blushing boy, Kaito managed to slip away from Aoko, making a quick trip around the classroom before slipping into his own seat. Shinichi would be here soon! He bounced his leg absently, eyes fixed on the door. It took him a moment to realize that Aoko had followed him and was glaring down at him.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked, making a mirror appear in a small puff of smoke. He examined himself critically, taking care to note the approach of a certain half-Brit stalking up behind him. His hair was still tinted green, though not the bright florescent color it had been originally. Kaito sniggered under his breath; Hakuba must have spent the past couple days washing it continuously, to have made it fade so much so quickly.

"Idiot!" Aoko snarled, slamming her palms down on his desk. Kaito grinned, leaning forward to rub noses with her. She went pink, rearing back in indignation, just as Hakuba's hand landed heavily on Kaito's shoulder.

"Kuroba! What do you think—" Hakuba began imperiously, just as Kaito apparently exploded, showering the two and several nearby students in glitter and rice. Hakuba stood there stunned, hand still hovering in the air where the magician's shoulder had just been, as Aoko threw up her hands in disgust. Kaito couldn't help but chuckle in Hakuba's ear as he passed him by to sit back down, causing the not-blond to jump. Flopping back down in his seat, Kaito resumed his door watching. Shinichi was going to be here soon!

"Fine! Come on Hakuba-kun! Let's leave this _idiot_ alone!" Aoko huffed, grabbing the startled boy by the arm and dragging him back to her desk. She proceeded to give the detective a detailed description on exactly how Kaito was a boorish fool with no class, no taste, and no brains. Kaito was slightly annoyed at Hakuba nodding in agreement, but shrugged it off. Shinichi would probably have agreed too, and added in several suggestions if he was particularly annoyed at Kaito.

After seeing the hyper magician's displays of impatience, the rest of the class kept well clear of the messy haired boy with the fixation on the door. By the time the bell tolled through the school to signal the start of class and Watanabe-sensei had entered the room, Kaito was all but vibrating and fidgeting in his seat in impatience. Aoko's anger had dissipated, and now she was just sending exasperated looks at him between glancing curiously at the door. Hakuba had returned to his seat more confused than ever, but picked up that both of them were expecting something to happen at the door, and so turned a calculating gaze on it as well. It was to this scene that Shinichi finally walked into the classroom, just as Watanabe-sensei announced his presence.

"This is Kudou Shinichi. He will be joining us from today on, so please treat him with respect. Did you want to introduce yourself, Kudou-kun?" the teacher droned, seeming more annoyed at the interruption to his smooth teaching day than happy at having a new student. Shinichi stared flatly at him.

"No."

That seemed to throw the man off, and he glanced around the classroom, clearing his throat nervously. Upon spotting Kaito's manic grin, annoyance returned in full force on his face.

"Now, where to seat you," the man coughed, scanning the class. Spotting a seat clear across the room from the magician, he opened his mouth, "You can sit over th—" Only to snap his mouth shut as the empty seat he'd indicated filled with smoke, a moment later revealing a confused looking girl sitting there. Not looking at all in a certain magician's direction, Watanabe-sensei cleared his throat again in irritation. Shinichi was staring blandly at Kaito, waiting patiently for the inevitable, while Kaito grinned happily back.

"Sit behind Ko—" the teacher tried again, only to have the next empty seat also fill with smoke, this time a confused boy appearing from behind the blue cloud. The class watched in fascination as Watanabe-sensei grit his teeth, grinding them audibly together. Shinichi and Kaito continued their staring match. Aoko had put her head down, shoulder shaking as she tried to suppress her giggles, and Hakuba looked torn between aggravation, confusion, frustration, curiosity, and lastly irritation.

This time Kaito didn't wait for Watanabe-sensei to pick a spot. Instead, the room filled with puffs of multi-colored smoke, and when it cleared all the students found themselves in quite different seats, with one empty seat in front of the magician. Kaito tilted his head at Shinichi, grin widening a bit. Shinichi's eyes narrowed, and he strode calmly forward to drop into the empty seat, also without waiting for their infuriated teacher to collect himself.

Amidst a flurry of whispers, Shinichi hung his bag, took out a notebook, then turn turned to drop a pile of glitter bags, lengths of string, and a sign that might or might not have said "I like magicians!" onto Kaito's desk. He fixed the disappointed teen with a bland stare that read 'I can see through all your tricks, nice try', receiving a 'You spoil all my fun!' set of puppy eyes back. Turning back to the front of the room, Shinichi went perfectly still as he waited for the lecture to begin.

It was the tensest class the poor students ever had to live through. They were all on edge, waiting to see who'd explode first; Watanabe-sensei who hadn't returned to a normal color since the seating arrangements, Kaito who hadn't done a _single prank_ all morning, or the new kid whom Kaito was hanging all over. Which was more than a figure of speech, as Kaito had somehow misplaced all his books and proceeded to lean over Shinichi, half hugging the teen as he read over his shoulder. Shinichi didn't seem fazed at all at the clingy behavior, merely tilted the book so the magician could read easier.

Kaito was having a very hard time not humming cheerfully. Or singing. Or maybe setting off a few glitter bombs. _Something_ to express how happy he was. But the first two were too noisy, and the latter would mean he'd have to let go of Shinichi, which he wasn't prepared to do yet. Shinichi was _here_! Kaito inhaled, smelling the vanilla scent coming from the other teen's hair. He grinned, wondering if Shinichi even knew he had girly smelling shampoo or if he'd just grabbed the first bottle at hand, uncaring of its fragrance.

Letting his eyes actually focus on the text Shinichi was holding, Kaito let out a soft snort of amusement as he realized the detective had brought in a Holmes novel to read. Shinichi's eyes swiveled to regard him out of the corner of his vision, and the blue-eyed teen idly tapped the page in front of him before turning his attention back to it. Kaito rolled his eyes. At least he knew how Shinichi managed to get through school so many times without tearing his hair out in boredom.

Still, he couldn't just sit there while the detective mocked him with such a blatant challenge. Kaito produced a blue pen, then began scrawling little notes and doodles in the margins. Shinichi froze for just a moment, making Kaito wonder if the stoic boy would actually protest out loud, before letting out an inaudible sigh and ignoring the cheerful scribbles.

"Not that I'm not extremely happy you're here, because I am, but _why_ are you here?" Kaito asked, voice a mere breath in Shinichi's ear even as he continued scribbling purposefully. He could feel the slight shudder run through the detective, making him wonder if he was ticklish. Shinichi didn't take his eyes off the text, but Kaito could now sense his attention on the magician.

"Where else would I be?" The response was almost inaudible, but Kaito had trained himself to pick up on the faintest of sounds, especially his companion's voice. They continued their outward pretense of interest in the book, but Kaito was no longer paying any attention to what he wrote and he doubted Shinichi was reading at all anymore.

"Possibly by Mouri-chan's side? Don't you need to be nearby to keep her safe?" Kaito didn't _want_ Shinichi to go, but it was bugging the magician why Shinichi had left the girl behind. He'd been so adamant at keeping her safe last time, to the point of sacrificing his freedom and dignity just to remain close by.

"Ran is perfectly capable of taking care of herself," the detective muttered, and even in the barely there tones Kaito could hear the 'End of Discussion' vibes. Pouting, Kaito couldn't help but also be pleased at the not-answer.

He focused back on the book cradled in Shinichi's hand, noticing he'd completely filled the edges with scribbles. He was currently using his left hand to doodle so as to not interfere with Shinichi reading the other page. Glancing at what he wrote, he saw in bright blue ink 'Holmes is as much a magician as Kid; what would he have to do to gain the admiration of the Heisei Holmes?'

Kaito flushed, infinitely pleased when Shinichi turned the page, seeming not to have noticed Kaito's slip. So long as he didn't read this particular book again, Kaito wouldn't have to explain _what_ he'd been thinking. Which was good, because Kaito wasn't entirely sure of the answer to that. He _was_ sure that Shinichi had selective memory when it came to Holmes, though.

The remainder of the class was spent tuning out the half-strangled lecture their teacher was giving, and Watanabe-sensei seemed perfectly happy to ignore the fact that he was teaching a class at all. The curious stares of the students, the laser glare from Hakuba, and Aoko's half amused, half confused looks were equally ignored by the silent duo.

The tolling of the bell that ended class was like a gunshot; the students immediately leapt from their seats to crowd around the two teens, clamoring so loudly with questions that no one noticed Watanabe-sensei stalk out of the classroom without another word. Kaito immediately reached for his pocket of tricks, determined to get the bloodsuckers to back off, but Shinichi tensed, telling Kaito without words not to. Kaito tightened his arm around the other's shoulder in protest, and again there was just a slight shake of the head to prevent any action.

Fuck it all, but Shinichi didn't need to be pestered on the first day! Or well, Kaito could kind of understand why people were asking questions, but they didn't have to crowd so close! Maybe it was just Kaito, but he _really_ didn't like being in the middle of such a dense crowd, not knowing who was around or behind him. He was just aware enough to recognize his feelings as stemming from those long months of hiding and running, so he stomped on the reaction of _getting the hell out of there_.

Shinichi must have sensed some of his agitation, because he leaned back ever so slightly into Kaito, and the magician relaxed. That's right, there was no need for theatrics right now. He hummed inaudibly, knowing Shinichi would feel the vibrations and interpret them as the 'thank you' they were. Still, they _did_ have to deal with the deluge of questions that were still being shouted from every mouth around them.

"Get out of my way! What's wrong with you people! Move, _move it!" _ Kaito was never happier to hear the angry cries of his friend. Aoko was pushing and elbowing people out of the way, and had even brought her mop along to speed the dispersal of curious students. Shinichi had a bemused smile quirking his mouth as he watched the dark haired girl clear a space around his desk. Kaito applauded theatrically, then yelped and ducked (finally releasing his hold on Shinichi) as she swung at him too for his cheek.

Aoko stood protectively in front of Shinichi's desk, face flushed in anger and annoyance, mop at the ready, and Kaito had never wanted to hug her as much as he did then. He refrained, but only because he didn't want to distract her from her self-imposed body-guard duty.

"Now now children," Kaito called good-naturedly at the outraged students, putting a bit of 'teacher' into his voice. "What did you learn about taking turns and sharing?" There was some shuffling and shamed faces turning away, but the majority of the students still hung in a loose circle around the trio. Man, were they _that_ interested in Shinichi? He _was_ admittedly quite fascinating, but…Kaito shook his head distractedly. Not the point.

"There is no need for that, Nakamori-san," Shinichi's voice, quiet though it was, rang in the sudden silence. Aoko huffed in exasperation, but did stop threatening her classmates with the mop.

"So long as they _behave_ themselves then," she said, stalking down the quickly vacated path that opened for her.

Kaito sniggered under his breath, settling himself proprietarily on the blue-eyed teen's desk. He'd barely seated himself when a gaggle of girls swiftly approached Shinichi, hearts in their eyes and eager smiles plastered on their faces.

"Um…are you _really_ Kudou Shinichi?" one girl asked breathlessly. Shinichi stared at her flatly, and Kaito scoffed at the ridiculous question. He would have responded for the detective (because it was obvious Shinichi wasn't going to rise to the bait), but he was distracted as another group came up to interrogate _him_.

"Hey Kuroba! How come you never mentioned you knew Kudou-san?" a boy demanded, slapping Kaito jovially on the back. Kaito rolled his eyes mentally while he gave the boy a mocking smile and a wink.

"That's for me to know, Fujimoto-kun! And you to always wonder~" he sang, watching out of the corner of his eye the light green hair approaching.

"Kudou-san? I read about you in the paper yesterday! It's so admirable what you do for the police force!" another girl was gushing, not to be put off by Shinichi's characteristic silence. Oh boy, and they were quickly digging their own grave, those girls. Shinichi wouldn't take kindly to such praise, and Kaito almost felt bad for what he knew was going to happen if they kept pushing.

"Ne, Kudou-san, why did you transfer to our school?" another brave girl asked, and Kaito shook his head sadly. Shinichi's eyes had hardened to ice-chips, and Kaito grinned lazily as he leaned back to enjoy the view. It was always a thrill when Shinichi got mad, however mildly. Those blue eyes would pierce straight through the soul, leaving the weak-willed a gibbering mess.

"I transferred because I was tired of people fawning over me," Shinichi said coldly, glaring at the girl who'd voiced the question. She paled at the venom in his voice, swaying on her feet and looked almost ready to faint before she was quickly supported by her equally shaken friends. They'd obviously not expected the new kid, let alone Famous Kudou Shinichi, to be so blunt.

Ah, it had been too long since Kaito'd seen that glare; so full of disgust and annoyance, but with none of the seriousness their black-clad foes provoked. The last time had been at a Kid heist, when those blue eyes were still hidden behind the small body and fake glass and they were still on opposing sides. Strangely, Kaito almost missed having that look directed at him.

Blue eyes turned up slightly to meet his gaze, and Kaito felt warm all over at the humor lurking in those depths. Unable to help himself, he threw his head back and laughed, letting all his good humor out in a cathartic burst. Shinichi wouldn't smile, not in front of these vultures, but it was enough for Kaito to know that the amusement was there.

"Kuroba-kun! You're so mean!" one from the trio of girls cried tearfully, scowling as he continued to cackle. "And you Kudou-san! You don't have to be so rude!" The bland stare returned to fix on the girl, and she tried stubbornly to hold it, lips trembling.

"I think the ones being rude are you, intent as you are on invading another person's private affairs," Shinichi said monotonously. When no response was immediately forthcoming, nimble fingers flipped back open the worn book, and Shinichi set about ignoring everyone around him, all but emanating 'fuck off' vibes. Kaito managed to get his mirth under control, aware of eyes staring at him and his oddities (and what was new about that?), but one gaze in particular was burning holes in the top of his head.

Laughing violet eyes turned upward to regard the light-green haired teenager towering over him.

"Why hello there Hakuba! To what do I owe the pleasure of your esteemed presence?" Kaito asked cheerfully.

"Kuroba-kun. I see you've managed to get yourself into deeper trouble than usual," Hakuba smirked, and Kaito didn't bother hiding his eye roll at the supercilious tone.

"And what makes you think I'm in any sort of trouble at all?" Kaito whined petulantly.

"If I had to make an educated guess, Kuroba-kun, I'd say it had something to do with the other night." Ah right. Kaito _had _forgotten he'd run into Hakuba on that frantic run. Oh dear, and Shinichi was listening in, Kaito could tell. Shut _up_ Hakuba! "I never thought to see you, who prides yourself on your trickster mask, in such a state. And now, mere days later, another detective appears on the scene? And so close to a Kid heist, as well," Hakuba mused smugly, not breaking eye contact with the puzzled-looking magician. Poker Face, _Poker Face!_

"I'm not sure what you're implying, though by your past accusations it's not a great jump of logic to guess," Kaito grumbled. He needed to distract the detective, or another detective would be on his case demanding to know what that was about. Okay, maybe not demanding, but looking at him patiently with those knowing eyes until he felt like cracking just to get away. Same difference, right?

"The other night is none of your business. That will remain between Aoko and me." Yay distractions! Just for a second Kaito caught the flicker of doubt and worry. Perfect. "As for Shinichi, that's also none of your business. Why are you detectives so nosy?" Suddenly perking up (and causing Hakuba to take a defensive step backward), he turned to Shinichi. "Why _are_ you detectives so nosy?"

"Curiosity. Something I recall you understanding very well," Shinichi replied flatly, not looking up from his book. Kaito grimaced, caught between a smile and a frown, because Shinichi had managed to completely insult him by comparing him to the detectives he abhorred (minus one) without anyone being the wiser.

"Curiosity had nothing to do with it!" Kaito protested, which was _almost_ true. He _hadn't_ been looking for it when he found his father's secret room, but he _had_ wanted to know if his father was that moonlight thief of long ago. "It was a mere accident of circumstance that brought about a chain of events, to which I was an innocent victim!"

"**It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities**," Shinichi recited, causing Kaito to blink in astonishment.

"…Did you just quote Harry Potter?" Kaito grinned delightedly at the flush slowly working its way up the detective's face. "You did, didn't you. I bet the kiddie crew made you read it, didn't they?"

"…Die. Die and come back as something pleasant," Shinichi bit out, turning a page irritably. Kaito snickered, because that hadn't been a denial. He'd be able to tease Shinichi for _weeks_ on this! Of course, he should probably go out and read the books himself so he had more ammunition…

Making a mental note to raid the bookstore on the way home, Kaito became aware that Hakuba was still standing over him. Looking back up at the irritated teen, Kaito asked mockingly, "Did you need anything else, or I'm sure Hisakawa-sensei would like to start class."

Looking around, Hakuba realized he (and Kaito, but no one really counted him among normal people anymore) was the only student not in his seat, and that Hisakawa-sensei was tapping her finger irritably against her desk, giving him a pointed look. He flushed and glared in annoyance at Kaito, only to find the magician sitting angelically in his seat, _clearly_ waiting patiently for class to start. Swallowing his retort, Hakuba stalked silently back to his desk, giving an apologetic nod to their teacher.

Class went by without a hitch, though Hisakawa-sensei _did_ keep shooting the silent Kaito worried looks the entire period. Kaito had resumed his perch to read over Shinichi's shoulder, and no one was quite brave enough to disturb the pair again the next break between classes. No one except Aoko, that is, who (after one abortive attempt to get the stoic teen to join in) had prattled happily with Kaito over Shinichi's head. Everyone was holding their breaths, waiting to see what would happen next. It wasn't until lunch that their patience was rewarded.

Kaito stretched luxuriously, letting all the kinks out of his back. As pleasant as it was to hang off Shinichi, these desks were not made to be used in such a manner. Speaking of the detective, Shinichi had risen from his seat, strolling across the classroom for the door and was obviously heading off to buy food. Ah, Kaito wasn't about to let the other go _that _easily (and it had nothing to do with Hakuba heading in his direction again either).

"Shin-chan~!" he cried bounding over to glomp his target. Shinichi half turned, one arm rising to ward off the hyper magician. The light flashed off something on his wrist, drawing Kaito's attention.

It is extremely hard to change the trajectory of a moving body in mid-air, but Kaito managed it, staggering to a stop a foot away from the calm teen. Looking rather blue in the face, he pointed in horror at Shinichi's wrist.

"No!"

Shinichi _smirked_ at him.

"Yes."

"I refuse! You can't! It's not fair!" Kaito babbled, jabbing his finger repeatedly at the offending object. Aoko had come up beside him, and was staring in confusion between the two boys.

"Never seen him act that way except around fish…" she murmured, ignored or unheard by both.

"I fail to see why if you have your toys, I cannot be granted the same privilege," Shinichi retorted, hands in pockets and chin tilting challengingly at the magician. Kaito's eyes narrowed. He _wouldn't_ have…Lunging forward, Kaito jerked the detective's shirt up, ignoring his indignant squawk and Aoko's squeak of surprise.

"What the hell are you doing Kuroba?!" Shinichi cried, trying to swat at the hand gripping at his clothes. Kaito allowed it, instead hooking one of Shinichi's legs up so he could inspect the detective's shoes. White, common-place indoor shoes greeted his sight, and he mentally smacked himself; even if he _had_ them, of course Shinichi wouldn't be wearing them inside!

"Kuroba…" Shinichi growled, and Kaito winced and looked up into angry blue eyes. Then realized he was holding onto the ex-soccer star's leg, and dropped it with a yelp before Shinichi decided to take up a _different_ kicking sport.

"But Shinichi~" he whined instead, giving the detective one of his most pathetic looks. "That watch of yours is hazardous to my health!"

"BaKaito!" Aoko's cry came out of nowhere, and Kaito didn't have time to dodge as a book descended on his head. "You could learn some manners too, you know!" the girl sniffed, ignoring his whimpers as he clutched his skull in exaggerated pain.

"Aoko~"

"Surely," a new voice cut in, making Kaito straighten from his theatrics with a sigh and a scowl. Hakuba sauntered up, confident smirk firmly in place. "Accosting someone as soon as they arrive at our school, friend or not…I find it hard to believe you're still alive. One of these days someone is going to take you to task."

"I suppose _you_ want to be the person to… _take me to task_?" Kaito teased, hoping to drive the prudish detective away. He heard Shinichi let out a puff of air, his version of an exasperated sigh, and had to fight the grin tugging at his mouth.

"There is no other competent enough to keep up with your imbecilic and childish thought patterns," the half-Brit said loftily, ignoring the gibe. He settled into a dignified pose, hands tucked casually into his pockets as he regarded Kaito with taunting eyes. His gaze slid to the side for just a moment, "Even if they have gained a meager reputation amongst teenage fans."

"I find it amusing that you consider your own thought patterns to run on such a level, however accurate that assumption may be," Shinichi murmured pleasantly, regarding the not-blond though half-closed eyes. Kaito snorted, even though he'd just been insulted as well. Shinichi was very good at that. Seeing Hakuba's eyes narrow in resentment, Kaito decided to deflect his attention away from the stoic teen before the fireworks _really_ began.

"Did you come over here for a reason, or do you like green so much you want your underwear to match your hair?" Kaito leered. He grinned sharply as Hakuba flushed in anger, one hand making an abortive move toward his discolored hair.

"Your juvenile pranks are a pitiful attempt to distract me from your obvious guilt," Hakuba growled, doggedly ignoring the insult.

Kaito wanted to growl himself at that triumphant sparkle in the not-blond's eyes. It wasn't Hakuba's fault that his meddling was likely to get Kaito killed, _again_. Hakuba was just being his normal, single-minded detective self, believing that the justice found in the legal system was the _only_ justice.

Still, did the detective think at all? There had already been mysterious shootings at Kid heists, had been since almost the beginning. Surely Hakuba had to realize the danger he was putting Kaito in (if he'd _admit_ to being Kid, that is), with his accusations. Or perhaps Hakuba didn't care if Kaito was killed? The thought was chilling, but Kaito knew the half-Brit well enough (he hoped) to rule that out as unlikely. He shook off his maudlin musings.

"What do you expect, Hakuba? I _am_ still a juvenile, as you put it," Kaito countered playfully. Don't laugh, _don't laugh_. He managed to fight down his chuckles, but let the silly grin spread across his face. He was amused that Hakuba still shifted nervously at that. He could be taught! "Besides, you're too uptight! It's my duty to open your eyes to all the joys of abject humiliation, embarrassment, _and_ improve your general wardrobe!"

Kaito was absently watching Shinichi out of the corner of his eye, more out of habit than anything, and saw amusement and exasperation flash across his eyes. That amused Kaito far more than it should, considering Shinichi's usual choice of clothes was anything from tasteless to downright dreadful. Maybe it was a detective thing? Of course, Shinichi somehow made even the fashion disasters he favored look good, which really defied even Kaito's brand of logic.

"Yet in your genial word play, I note you did not deny your guilt," Hakuba said, smirk working its way back onto his face. Kaito tore his attention away from the blue-eyed detective to refocus on the golden-eyed one. "You will slip up one day, and I'll be the one to toss you behind bars!"

"And _I_ notice you didn't deny that you were humiliated, embarrassed, and have no dress sense," Kaito said with false cheer. Now, where had he heard that particular promise before? Oh yes, at every single Kid heist, out of the mouth of one Nakamori Ginzo. Now that was a cat fight always worth seeing! Kaito brought one hand to his chin as if struck by a sudden thought. "You know, with how adamant you are, maybe it's _you_ that's guilty." Hakuba actually recoiled in offense, completely aghast at the accusation.

"I beg your pardon! I am an upstanding citizen, who has _never_ contemplated breaking the law," he said tightly. "My record speaks for itself." Kaito threw his hands up theatrically.

"So does mine," he pointed out. "I have been in irreproachable company, _including_ yourself, oh high-standing one, during several Kid heists. It's you that has this weird fixation on me being Kid, even though you lack the proof to back up your claims."

Kaito was beginning to enjoy himself, now. Flustering Hakuba was one of his favorite pastimes, for sure. He was aware of Aoko's worried stare passing between him and Hakuba, and Shinichi's oddly focused gaze as well. In fact, they had quite an audience. It seemed to Kaito that none of the class was even _breathing_, so intent were they on the drama of the moment. He couldn't help but preen a little at being the center of attention again.

"That proves nothing!" Hakuba said agitatedly, pacing forward a step as if that would lend weight to his words. Kaito shifted surreptitiously, ready to act if the detective tried to handcuff him or something. The teen was working himself up into a righteous frenzy, eyes flashing with emotion. He continued, voice tight and tensely wound, "Only that you are very clever, or have an accomplice."

"I don't know, I still say you're more suspicious than me," Kaito mused, lacing his fingers behind his head. He cocked his head, studying Hakuba with mock interest. "You being on the inside and all that, and having access to the victims and their property, it would be almost too easy for you to do the actual stealing." He let out a sudden bark of laughter at a thought, grinning maliciously at the other, "That would be hilarious though! Kid is one of the very police who chase him!"

"Hey you two," Aoko broke in nervously, placing a calming hand on Hakuba's arm. "This is silly! There's no way _either_ of you could be Kid! Tou-chan's been chasing him for over eight years!" Kaito chuckled appreciatively at his friend's unknowing support to his innocence. It was surprisingly nice having someone on his side, even if it was mostly unintentional. At least he could always count on Shinichi to guard his back, metaphorically as well as literally.

Hakuba proved to be too angry to be cowed, and shook Aoko's arm off carelessly.

"That's right," the detective said hotly, throwing caution to the wind. "Eight years ago Kid vanished, _ironically_ the same time a certain stage magician died. And Kid then reappears as soon as his son comes of age?"

Kaito went cold, feeling a brittle mask settle over his features. Hakuba had just taken it too far, the bastard. Kaito would allow him to poke holes in his alibis all he wanted, but he'd _never_ allow him to drag his father's name into it. Somehow Kaito's face was still stretched in a smile of confused humor, even though he felt like hauling back and punching the smug twit.

"Idiot," Shinichi's bland voice cut in, and Hakuba started as if he'd forgotten the quiet teenager's presence altogether. Kaito swallowed around the angry lump in his throat as Hakuba's glare focused on the other detective. Shinichi continued placidly, "You're so blind."

Hakuba turned to face Shinichi fully, expression sliding into a more neutral mask to match the other's cool appearance, "What makes you say that, Kudou-san?"

"You, dare I say it, wear blinders, Hakuba-san," Shinichi replied, a hint of sarcasm entering that apathetic tone. He stood, relaxed and poised as he gazed unwaveringly at Hakuba. Kaito could tell that Shinichi was truly annoyed. At a casual glance he looked cool and composed, but Kaito could see the tension in his frame and the glitter of emotion behind narrowed eyes. Shinichi tilted his head a fraction to regard Hakuba, "I think your internationally known status is getting to you."

"Are you saying I'm overconfident?" Hakuba demanded, bristling at the implied insult.

"I'm saying exactly that. An overconfident detective makes mistakes." The bitter tone lacing Shinichi's voice held no doubt that he was well acquainted with this fact. Sharp, old, tired blue eyes flicked up to catch Hakuba's golden gaze, and Kaito wanted so badly to step in and hold Shinichi until that pain went away. "When you start focusing so fast on a single suspect you'll start sending good men to jail, and letting the bad ones go free."

With that, Shinichi turned and began to walk away. Aoko had been biting her lip in worry, but now gave the air Shinichi had just been standing in an odd look. A moment later that look melted away and was replaced with a slightly awestruck one. Hakuba let out a 'tsk' of resentment, staring after the departing figure with a preoccupied frown.

"His words are more a reflection of his own failings," the not-blond said, voice clipped. "I do not believe he knows me well enough to judge."

Kaito snapped. There was no other way to describe the sudden volatile swing in emotion. He'd been angry before, a cold settled resentment toward the comments made about his father, but this... It was like everything just clicked perfectly into place and he couldn't see passed the all consuming anger, so chilly but so hot, that swamped him from the deepest reaches of his mind and heart. He was practically vibrating with it, if not for the shaky hold on his Poker Face.

"What the hell do _you_ know?" he snarled at the surprised detective. Hakuba regarded him warily, as if not sure what to do with the normally laid-back teen acting so volatile. "Shinichi isn't so shallow that he'd dump his problems on you!"

Kaito clenched his fists, fighting for control. Don't get angry, smile, make a joke…but his stomach knotted as he imagined those distressed blue eyes screaming defiance as his world ended again and again, blood spilling across unforgiving concrete, hot tears falling… What did Hakuba know of true failure?

"Shinichi has been through more shit than you can imagine." His voice was harsh, and he didn't dare look at Hakuba because he knew he was saying too much but he couldn't _help_ it. The memory of his own demise was too fresh, too raw, and he was still angry over the dig against his father, and Shinichi had walked away _again_… "He knows you, far better than you could ever hope to know him."

Far better than Shinichi'd ever allow _Kaito_ to know him…no matter how much he wanted to.

"To be so adamant at defending him, are you in love with him or something?" Hakuba asked caustically.

"So what if I am!" Kaito cried, head snapping to glare at the detective.

There was a moment of crystallized silence, his words hanging in the air like a warm breath on a wintry day.

Then what he said actually registered, and all of Kaito's carefully constructed masks shattered as he was swept away in a whirl of soul-shaking, eye-opening realization.

Aoko later said it was hard to decide who looked more surprised; Hakuba, whose eyes had widened comically at the proclamation, or Kaito, who just gaped in disbelief at his own words.

"I knew it!" Aoko's voice tore Kaito's mind back from the gibbering corner it had retreated to, and he turned a blank stare on the girl. She'd clamped her hands over her mouth after that involuntary outburst, but her eyes softened at his dumbfounded expression.

Kaito's ears were ringing, the bubble of emotions welling up in him too frenzied to classify. He didn't hear the sudden roar of noise as the class dissolved into chaos, didn't hear Aoko trying to cajole and reassure him, could only hear the echo of his own words over and over in his head. He felt like glass, fracturing and brittle and just on the edge of shattering, yet still held together by an intricate pattern of cracks that was as beautiful as it was tragic.

_He was in love with Shinichi!_

How had that happened? _When_ had that happened? It wasn't _supposed_ to happen! Kaito may have been the one to come closest to unraveling the mystery behind those inscrutable blue eyes, but he was quickly realizing that he'd only scratched the surface of the puzzle that was Shinichi. He wasn't sure what would break the tenuous trust between them, but strongly suspected that wanting to push the blue-eyed teen against the nearest wall and make better use out of that petulant mouth might be a bit much.

The mental image that produced did nothing to calm Kaito's frayed nerves, and he fought desperately against the rising blush as his mind continued bombarding him with images of Shinichi's striking eyes, his rare, gorgeous smiles, the way his face was so unguarded when he was sleeping, his animated posture when he became involved in an argument, the charming blushes when Kaito's teasing got to him…Shinichi, who had a pretty girl to return to, who had a different life to return to one day. One that did not include a screwed up, impetuous magician.

"I can't be. Aoko, I just can't be!" he whispered faintly, turning pleading eyes on his friend. Aoko looked surprised.

"You really didn't realize, did you?" Her face filled with compassion, and she reached out to clasp one of his hands and pat it gently.

He allowed it, still reeling over what he was supposed to do _now_. He wasn't one to deny what he very well knew to be the truth, especially about himself, but _this…_He swallowed thickly, wishing very much he could go home and curl under the covers like he used to as a kid. It would be so nice for the world to go away for a while, for his Poker Face not to be needed.

"Kaito…it's not that bad, is it?" Face alive with anxiety, Aoko's voice was soft enough not to be overheard above the noise of the students still babbling excitedly around them. "Surely _you_ aren't ashamed, or…or anything, right? It doesn't matter what other people think." Her tone was pleading, almost as much as his had been.

"Nakamori-san is right." The unexpected drawl so near his ear him made Kaito start, and he turned his distressed gaze to rest on Hakuba. The detective was standing close, not looking at Kaito but glaring across the room, and the magician could read the embarrassed worry in the other teen's tense posture. "It is not like you to be concerned over other people's opinions. Do you have a problem with Kudou-san, or is it your own pride holding you back?"

Kaito blinked rapidly, head turning from one to the other, when their worry finally penetrated the fog he was in.

"There's nothing wrong with Shinichi!" he spluttered, flailing an arm wildly to emphasize how very true that statement was. "He's perfect! I've never met anyone as brilliant as he is! Uh, I mean, _yes_ it takes a bit of time to get used to his bluntness, but he's really got a wicked sense of humor. Maybe he's just fascinating? Or wait…I just mean when he looks at you with those stunning blue eyes, it takes your breath away. Not that the rest of him isn't stunning, because he _always_ looks good—"

"I think," Hakuba broke in quickly, "That he will be alright, Nakamori-san, if he has the energy to be so imbecilic." Aoko tried to stifle a giggle, and Kaito dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm doomed, aren't I?" he mumbled, using the temporary shelter to scrape together some of his Poker Face. It was all well and good that his friends didn't seem to mind him loosing what little sanity he pretended at, but he needed to feel at least a _little_ in control or he'd do something drastic. More drastic. Whatever. He knew what he meant. He needed time to mull it over, analyze those pretty blue eyes—he bit back another groan. If concentrating had been hard before, it was going to be _impossible_ now!

"It's not _that_ bad," Aoko said again soothingly, patting him cheerfully on the back. It seemed that she'd reassured herself that he was, indeed, going to be okay, and now her humor was shining through. He shot her a dark look, letting his hands fall disconsolately to his sides.

"Then tell me, oh wise one, what good could _possibly _come from this situation?" he asked bitterly. She beamed at him.

"I just won a lot of money, that's what!" she chirped, and he stared blankly at the nonsensical remark. His friend ignored him, though, scurrying back to her desk and rummaging through her bag. A moment later she held a small notebook up in triumph, before she hopped up onto her chair. "Alright everyone, you heard it yourselves. Pay up!" she cried, and Kaito was astonished to see most of the class groan in disappointment. What was going on?

"It's not _fair_," one boy complained, pulling out his wallet and digging out a few bills. "I was _sure_ you guys were practically married!"

"I told you we weren't," Aoko said primly, plucking the money out of his hand. "But none of you believed me. Who's laughing now!"

"What's going on?" Kaito asked in bewilderment, his brain not caught up enough to be able to process the odd situation. Aoko's friend, Keiko, sidled up beside him.

"Well Kuroba-kun, it's like this," the girl explained imperiously. "A few months ago, Aoko was telling me that she thought you were gay." She ignored the strangled sound that emerged from Kaito's throat, continuing blithely, "But Masato-kun overheard, and he told Kyousuke-kun, and neither of them thought it was likely _at all_. So Aoko made a bet with them, and then Miharu-chan heard about it, and after that _everyone_ wanted in on it!" Keiko rolled her eyes theatrically, scowling up at the aghast magician. "You just lost me two thousand yen!" So saying, she marched over to where Aoko was surrounded by a grumpy crowd, all of whom were handing the beaming girl money.

Kaito stood frozen for a moment, stunned anew. This was certainly not how he expected his day to go when he'd gotten up this morning! He was sure his brain had shut down completely, because the next thing he knew Aoko had returned to his side, a thick stack of bills in hand that she was carefully counting and dividing.

"You were _betting_ on this?!" he squawked, not able to believe that his dear, sweet (ha!) friend had been the mastermind behind the arrangement.

"Well, it was obvious to me, but no one would believe it," Aoko said sheepishly, having the grace to blush.

"Obvi—but—but—I was—with you—and—" Kaito spluttered, flailing his arms as if that would make his meaning understood. Aoko gave him a cynical look, shaking her head in mild disbelief.

"Kaito, I've been your best friend since we were kids," she explained patiently. "I've seen what you do when you really want something; you go after it with everything you have, and don't stop until you've got it. You showed 'interest' in me, which by the way is completely unfair, leading me on like that." He opened his mouth to protest, but she continued relentlessly, "But you never did anything about it, even when you first started teasing me. After a while, I knew if you'd been serious you wouldn't have held off so long."

She held up a hand and began ticking off points one by one, to Kaito's mounting horror.

"You never showed any interest in other girls either. The way I saw it, there were only two possibilities. Either you were completely immature (which is still true, by the way) and hadn't been hit by hormones yet, or you had to be gay!"

"That doesn't mean—" he tried again, snapping his mouth shut at the _look_ she speared him with. Ooo, she was getting _good_ at that. The cheerful girl continued as if the interruption never occurred.

"Plus you never looked twice at Akako-chan. In fact, you tried your hardest to get _away_ from her, when every boy in the school trips over themselves for five minutes of her company!"

"You don't honestly believe that matters!" Kaito protested, inwardly wondering if Aoko knew about the witch's irresistible (ha!) lure.

"Oh come on, Kaito," Aoko scoffed. "Akako-chan is very beautiful! All the boys say so!"

"So I have to make a fool of myself over a single girl just to prove that I'm not gay?" he asked, aware his voice was a bit shriller than he'd like. "What if I just don't like Akako-san?" Realizing what he'd said, his head snapped around to search out the vengeful beauty, but it occurred to Kaito that he hadn't seen her ever since his 'return'. Was she out sick? He didn't remember that… Come to think on it, did witches even _get_ sick?

"She's been absent," Aoko said, dragging his attention back to her. "Not that you've _noticed_, since you've been so hung up on Kudou-san after all." She gave him a mischievous smile, as if that proved her point. Which it _so_ didn't. Really.

"And all this superficial evidence somehow points to me being _gay_?" Kaito demanded, still hung up on that detail. He'd rather thought he'd been _overly_ charming to the girls he came across. It was so easy to get them to blush, after all. Unlike Shinichi, who Kaito actually had to _work _at to get the attractive rosy color to flush the detective's face…_damnit!_

"That, and your odd obsession with pink. And can you _get_ any more flamboyant?" Aoko asked, somewhat rhetorically.

Kaito gaped at his friend, before he became aware of an oddly muffled sound coming from a certain half-Brit teen. Hakuba had his face turned away, but Kaito would _swear_ he knew what that sound meant.

"…Are you laughing Hakuba?" he asked faintly, not sure whether or not to be offended any more if he was.

"No," came the strained response. Kaito watched the faint tremors run through the detective as the not-blond tried to keep his laughter at bay and maintain his cool appearance. Kaito thought he rather failed. Aoko had finished dividing her money into two neat stacks, and now turned to the other teen as well.

"Here are your winnings, Hakuba-kun!" she said cheerfully, handing half of the divided pile to the determinedly nonchalant Hakuba. Kaito went beyond gaping; he downright goggled at the detective.

"You?!"

Hakuba grimaced, torn between smug amusement and the lingering disbelief. Humor won out, and he grinned exultantly at the dazed magician. "Admittedly, I did not expect to win."

"He was the _only _other person to bet for you," Aoko piped up. She seemed absolutely delighted to have got one up on Kaito for once, and despite his utter mortification (an odd sensation, because he usually didn't care what he had to do for his audience), he couldn't help but be amused at her excitement.

"This is a bad dream," he groaned, letting his head drop into his hands again. "There is no way, no _way _that Hakuba got one up on me." Ignoring the not-blonds' scoff of irritation, Kaito raised his head again as a thought occurred. If someone were to _tell_ Shinichi…Who knew what the detective might think, and Kaito couldn't even wrap his own head around the notion just yet.

"Kaito? You're smiling. Rather…creepily," Aoko said uncertainly, and he turned a manic grin on her. His eyes, however, weren't smiling at all.

"I was just thinking," he said, his voice carrying easily over the hubbub in the room, cutting through the noise and causing the gossiping students to fall silent. "About how much _fun_ it would be this semester, were Shinichi to somehow hear about this." Ah, it was so nice to see his classmates so in tune with each other, so as to turn blue in unison.

"Hear about what?"

Kaito was ashamed to admit he nearly leapt out of his skin at the sudden voice behind him, and he turned wide-eyed to see Shinichi standing nonchalantly in the doorway.

"Shinichi!" he yelped, looking almost frantically back at Aoko as if she could help his sudden case of nerves. She grinned, mouthing 'you're on your own!' as she grabbed Hakuba's arm and dragged him away. While the class was filled with people looking pointedly elsewhere and being apparently completely engrossed in what they were doing, it didn't take a detective to know that all attention was now on the duo by the door.

Shinichi shot him a flat look that clearly said, 'You've done something stupid again, haven't you?' Kaito found himself tongue-tied as he tried to think up some excuse to present to the perceptive teen, that he'd at least accept without too much of a fuss (for now), but all he could think was how _good_ Shinichi really looked in the gakuran, the darker color contrasting nicely with his light, bright blue eyes, and how utterly screwed he really was. Shinichi shook his head in mild exasperation, and obviously decided to ignore his companion's odder than usual behavior.

"Idiot…Were you planning on starving all day?" the detective asked dryly, tossing a package at Kaito. The magician caught it automatically, staring uncomprehendingly at the bread clutched in his hand. Shinichi had noticed Kaito had failed to follow him, and as was their normal routine had brought the other back something to eat as well.

Abruptly Kaito felt his face begin to flush, and he fought down the irrational reaction to the simple gesture. It didn't mean anything, and in fact was a common occurrence when they'd been hiding together, but with his new hyper awareness it felt like more. It did cause Shinichi to send him another puzzled glance, which he found really was rather cute, and Kaito abruptly had to spin on his heel to hide his obviously red face from the detective.

"Kaito?" There was the slightest hint of confusion in Shinichi's voice, and Kaito had to suppress the urge to turn around and say something he'd probably regret. Now was not the time, with his Poker Face in shreds and his emotions going haywire.

"Thanks Shinichi!" he said brightly over his shoulder, attempting a nonchalance he didn't feel. Beating a quick retreat back to his desk, he avoided looking directly at the detective, lest he lose what little control he had over his expression. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaito could see Shinichi's eyes narrow as he regarded the magician. He quickly tore into the bread he'd been provided, determined to make it as hard as possible for Shinichi to question him, however silently.

It was nerve-wracking, ignoring Shinichi's pointed looks and demanding air. Kaito definitely heard a few giggles around the room, and mentally began a check list for future retaliation against their pleasure in his suffering. Shinichi seemed to have picked up on the undercurrent in the room, and had adopted a defensive posture, arms folded across his chest and his weight on one leg, as he scanned the room with half-lidded eyes.

Kaito could see Shinichi was growing more and more confused and uncomfortable. His palms itched with the desire to do something about that, either by distracting Shinichi himself or just drawing attention away from him.

The bell rang, saving him from further indecisiveness, and he quickly busied himself with digging in his miraculously full bag for his books and avoiding the burning glances from Shinichi. Said detective remained silent, as was his want, and settled himself into his own seat. Maybe now the rumor would die down enough that Shinichi would forget about it, and Kaito could have time to think. And maybe Snake would show up in a kimono and bow his apology for being a murderous creep. In other words, completely implausible.

There was a brief pause as the teacher entered the room and students claimed their seats. Kaito watched in slight dread as Aoko hurried to the front of the room, holding a brief and whispered exchange with the teacher. He nearly groaned when the teacher's head whipped in his direction, before turning back to Aoko with a disgruntled expression. One exchange of bills later really did have Kaito groaning, and he saw the flash of blue as Shinichi glanced back at him in puzzlement. Aoko was _really_ not helping matters by piquing Shinichi's curiosity.

Class proceeded relentlessly, waves of whispers and giggles sweeping over the students in turn. Even the teacher didn't seem inclined to stop the disruptive behavior, trailing off mid-lecture to stare in confused curiosity at the only two heads bent industriously over their respective books, before abruptly beginning again as he realized his lapse.

Kaito saw out of the corner of his vision Shinichi shift just slightly in his seat. In anyone else it wouldn't have been a big deal. For Shinichi, it was a declaration of his discomfort and confusion as loud as if he'd shouted it for everyone to hear. Kaito was normally the one to explain to Shinichi what it was he'd missed, but in this case he was glad enough to keep silent. Even if it made him feel a little guilty.

Kaito tried to gather his thoughts, tried to order his suddenly chaotic mind (or follow along the gibbering paths his brain was happily careening down), but was constantly distracted by every shift and nuance from the teen in front of him. It didn't matter that he wasn't even looking at him directly; Kaito had spent too much time in close proximity with Shinichi, was so in tune with the detective, that he could easily pick out the slight changes in the stoic teen and their meaning.

Shinichi did not like being the center of attention, though he'd probably come in expecting at least a bit of that, so he was particularly sensitive to the gazes landing on him. In turn, Kaito was now ridiculously aware of the detective, and was twitching almost in synch with Shinichi's discomfort. To make matters worse, Kaito could _hear_ Aoko trying to stifle her giggles every couple of minutes, and would twitch every time Shinichi's shoulders stiffened at the sound.

Though he should have been expecting it, Kaito was still surprised when it became too much for the detective.

"Kaito?" The query was breathed into his ear, and Kaito fought against a shudder. Shinichi had twisted around to whisper in his ear, and Kaito could feel the warmth radiating from the other teen, the soft puff of air against his ear, the brush of silk-soft hair against his face…

The class was silent, straining to overhear the quiet whispers, but Shinichi was too experienced with such communication for his words to be intelligible to anyone but the frozen Kaito. Kaito continued to stare unseeing at his book, fighting down the butterflies in his stomach with some effort, aware Shinichi was leaning over him just a bit to be able to get close enough to be heard.

"What did you _do?_ Everyone is staring, and Nakamori-san is acting…odd." Kaito barely heard the query, all too aware that all he needed to do was tilt his head just a bit and he could kiss Shinichi. Which he really shouldn't. Even if he wanted to. _Don't blush_.

Instead of answering verbally (because he didn't trust himself not to either squeak mortifyingly, or to take advantage of Shinichi's proximity for _other _activities), Kaito tapped out, 'nothing' onto his book, knowing Shinichi's would pick up on that easily. He sensed the other frown (_not looking_), and nearly cried in relief when Shinichi began to pull back. His relief was short lived as Shinichi angled his head down, forcing Kaito to stare into (_pretty, stunning, breathtaking) _blue eyes that demanded a better answer.

To Shinichi's confusion, that only caused Kaito to go bright red and rear back in his seat abruptly.

"SenseiIneedtogotothebathroom berightback!" Kaito babbled, knocking over his chair in his haste to stand up. He didn't wait for a reply, instead leaping over desks and students alike to flee from his confusing thoughts and overactive imagination. He risked one glance back, and nearly hit the door as he was distracted by the (adorable) look of absolute confusion on Shinichi's face. Fumbling the door open, he slammed it shut behind him and dashed away.

Kaito let his legs carry him where they wanted. It didn't really surprise him when he found himself on the roof, and he gasped in desperate gulps of air, fisting one hand in his hair in aggravation. This sucked so much. Not, he thought as he sprawled on his back to stare unseeing at the sky (the same color as his eyes…_damnit_), that he was in love (hopelessly) with Shinichi.

While unexpected, it didn't really _bother_ him that his feelings had taken a more romantic turn when it came to the stoic teen. He hadn't been lying; Shinichi was brilliant, funny, amazing, strong in so many ways, but most of all, he was _worth_ loving with everything Kaito had in him.

It wasn't even his friend's teasing that got to him (though Aoko was enjoying this _far_ too much…maybe). Even Hakuba had been 'supportive', or as supportive as the stiff teen could manage while still being smug and arrogant. And it _was_ kind of funny, especially since Aoko had already pegged Kid as gay (gods, how long ago had that been…was that? Probably not long at all, yet years ago). He wondered if she'd be as amused if she knew he _was_ Kid…

But no, what bothered him most is that he _didn't know what to do now_. Shinichi had transferred to his school in order for them to have an easier time when they fought against the Crows. Shinichi would want to go after them right away, which kind of killed any hope what-so-ever at Kaito advancing his feelings on the detective. It wouldn't be _fair_ to do so; not when either or both of them could be killed (again, oh gods would the feelings of horror and anger and _pain_ ever leave?).

It would break Shinichi. If he found out Kaito's feelings, even if the thought didn't disgust him or drive him away, he'd try to protect _Kaito_ from getting hurt, from being in the middle of things. It was just what the detective did. He tried to hide his precious people, all the things close to his heart, as far from danger as he could.

Kaito tucked his hands under his head, staring into the endless blue above. It was a problem, to be sure. And Kaito should just bury his feelings, let this silly crush die so he could work with Shinichi on beating the Crows this time. There was no guarantee that whatever had caused him to repeat would happen again, so he had to be careful not to die, not to let _Shinichi_ die… It would be better, for all involved, if he kept his mind on task and didn't let uncertainty ruin everything.

Well fuck that. Kaito sat up abruptly, grin working its way onto his face. Since when did he care about right and wrong, about being _careful_ or denying himself something he wanted? Kaito was a _Kaitou_, and that meant taking whatever struck his fancy, even (and especially) if the owner didn't want him to have it. He'd just have to show Shinichi _exactly_ what it meant to have Kuroba Kaito at your side.

The Crows could wait; they had plenty of time. Kaito never had let them dictate his movements before, and he wasn't going to start now. And his first move was going to be to get Shinichi to open up, to remember how to live. Bouncing back to his feet, Kaito stuck his hands in his pockets and headed back for class, whistling all the way.

* * *

Special A/N: Comic? 8D

http:// snowqueen(dot)150m(dot)com/mayorev01(dot)html


	8. 3 Words

**Disclaimer:** If Koorii-chan and Dragon-sama owned Detective Conan and Magic Kaito...Well, just be glad we don't!

**Pairing: **Kaito/Shinichi, eventually and sorta right off, too.**  
Warnings: **Male/Male relationship, Super Angst, AU, repeat-fic, round-robin writing, and no assurance that anything makes sense.**  
Author for Chapter:** White Mage Koorii

**A/N: **Dear lord it _has_ been awhile hasn't it? I'd like to extend a thousand apologies for how long this update has taken. This chapter was, originally, meant to be longer and include more but we decided to cut it into two (again) due to the wait. Here's hoping we can be faster in the future.

I've also realized that I might have brought Shiratori around too early, and too much, but... Errr, well, fail!research I guess. It's hard to remember that these characters weren't always there after 700+ chapters. I've also already mentioned him in previous chapters... Bah.. /handwave. Hopefully things still make sense.

Thank you.

- WHM Koorii

* * *

**Chapter 07  
Shinichi: 3 Words**

**

* * *

**With slow deliberate motions Shinichi gathered his books up and carefully put them away into his schoolbag. He spent an inordinate amount of time perfectly lining things up, organizing everything, to his liking. All around him people were whispering in little clusters as they lingered around their own desks for some reason Shinichi couldn't fathom. Somewhere nearby he could sense Kaito hovering as he waited for him. He was like a bundle of bright, buzzing energy that reminded Shinichi of the kids on a particularly strong sugar high. He tried to concentrate on that, on the sound of Kaito's restless shifting, and the sound of his voice as he chattered with Aoko, but every time he felt someone's gaze center on him his shoulders would tense up minutely.

He didn't know why they were staring, or what they were talking about. Ever since lunch things had just gone downhill until they were completely _strange_. Shinichi was used to things being weird around Kaito, the magician had a propensity for taking any situation and turning it around before sending it somewhere Shinichi couldn't even contemplate; usually the detective hadn't even realized what was going on. This wasn't _Kaito_ weird, this was like the entire world had been set on its ear in the space of the time Shinichi had been out of the room. The truly baffling thing was that _Kaito_ had gone all strange on him too.

Shinichi was well aware of the fact that, socially, he wasn't even where he had been before he'd become Conan for the first time. Admittedly back then Shinichi had been something of a teenage star, surrounded by faceless people who wanted to know him as the famous high school detective. He couldn't even remember the names of his classmates who he'd considered friends anymore. The only person who'd ever really mattered had been Ran, and then the Shounen Tantei had become his friends whether he liked it or not. Despite the fact that they were only little kids, and really annoying in the beginning, they'd been some of the closest friends he'd ever had.

There was Hattori Heiji as well, but he was in Osaka, not readily available...and, finally, there had been Kid, Kaito. Kid had been a distraction, a puzzle, an amusement that he could use to keep himself entertained. Then in the last life Kid had become _Kaito_. Kid had stopped being a nebulous challenge, and had become a person. What was more, he had become a _friend,_ and, beyond that, he had become Shinichi's _partner_ in a way no one else had been.

Kaito had faced down things with him that only one other person had, had stuck, stubbornly, to his side beyond literally everything that happened. Shinichi was starting to realize that he was far more attached to Kaito than he could imagine. He hadn't been aware of the fact that he was craving companionship so much that he would let himself fall into this trap. The very notion made him want to crawl off and hide somewhere, because it was so unbelievably _stupid_ of him.

"You know, it _does_ kind of look like a sailboat, if you squint, and maybe if the light's not very good," Kaito said from just behind Shinichi. The sound of the very magician he was thinking about speaking up behind him startled him, but Shinichi didn't let it show. Instead he gave his bag a final shake to settle his books, then closed it.

Turning his head slowly, Shinichi gave Kaito a perfectly deadpan look and asked, "Can you repeat that in a language I understand? I'm afraid I don't speak imbecile."

Kaito grinned brightly, but didn't step forward like Shinichi was half expecting. It was just another thing that was weird. After all, he hadn't been able to pry the magician off of him earlier today, then lunch... What was it that had changed everything? He just couldn't _understand._

"There's a neat little café a couple blocks from the station," Kaito said, completely disregarding Shinichi's comment. As was his want, he leapt right into the middle of his ideas as if everyone knew exactly what he was thinking. Shinichi couldn't help but wonder how many people were actually capable of keeping up with him. "Of course, Aoko's being absolutely _tyrannical_ and making me pay, but Hakuba-kun thinks I'd drug his drink or something! I mean, _me_! Who does he think I am? Anyway, coming?"

Shinichi brushed by Kaito a little closer than absolutely necessary. His friend wavered slightly, as if he hadn't been paying attention, and with a slight frown Shinichi reached out and grabbed the dark sleeve of Kaito's gakuran with his free hand to keep him steady. "Yeah, I'm coming." Releasing him, he shoved passed Kaito in the narrow aisle and headed toward where Kaito's friend and the other detective were waiting.

The girl looked an odd mixture of excited and curious, her eyes immediately slid past him to Kaito though Hakuba was doing little more than nearly sulking and rolling his eyes. Shinichi wondered if he was still a bit sore over his outburst earlier. He wasn't any happier about it than Hakuba was to be honest. It wasn't exactly something he liked to do, after all, but he was _tired_ of listening to Hakuba go after Kaito, and worse still, _hurt_ him. Shinichi wasn't going to stand for that. Glancing back over his shoulder he called, "Are you coming?"

"…Huh?" Kaito said absently. His stare had an unfocused distant quality to it. Kaito shook himself abruptly, all over, like a dog. "What? Yes! You know, Shinichi, I bet you'd like their coffee. Black as paint-stripper, or so it's been claimed. Or was it more like tar? I don't understand your fascination with the stuff, really," he babbled happily, bounding over to the small group. Again, Shinichi noted that Kaito didn't touch him at all, the complete opposite to his behavior from the morning.

If he were to be honest with himself, Shinichi would admit that he found it disconcerting. Kaito's attitude had taken a complete one-eighty on him, and he didn't know how to react or respond to it. As they left the classroom to the nearly empty halls Shinichi let himself fall back, observing the trio ahead of him with an air of detached apathy. The people that _were_ still there, and there were a surprising amount, kept staring at them, or, more correctly, at Kaito and him.

It was enough to cause him to tense up again. Throughout the day, ever since lunch, his paranoia had been spiraling out of control. Between the staring and whispering, whispers that slowed to a halt whenever he got too near, he was on the very edge of his nerves. Though he didn't show any effects of it physically, not really, in his mind he wanted to do nothing more than scream at them all to leave him alone. Hunching his shoulders minutely, Shinichi let his gaze focus on Kaito's back.

Quizzical thoughts chased themselves around his head, leaving him feeling lost and isolated far more than usual. It was almost like a physical slap in the face to realize how _badly_ he didn't understand things anymore. Shinichi hadn't realized just how isolated he had been making himself, and now, throwing himself back into the intensely social society of high school had left him feeling as if he were in a completely different world.

Elementary school just didn't have the same ebb and flow.

Normally, in this sort of situation, the more social magician would have been at his side making sure Shinichi's awkwardness didn't get them in trouble, and keeping Shinichi aware of _what was happening_. Now though, he seemed to have abandoned Shinichi to flounder helplessly.

Shinichi wanted to ask what was going on, wanted to press, but wasn't sure if he had any right. This was _Kaito's_ life, and he was the one who had come barging in on it just as much as the magician had his own. He wondered, with a little bit of secret misery, if Kaito would have preferred him to not have come at all. There were other arrangements that could be made, after all. What if Kaito really had just decided to get on with his life as Shinichi had suggested? How long would it be before Kaito told him he wanted Shinichi out of his life so that things could be _normal_ again?

Wearily, Shinichi watched as yet another person waved to Nakamori and the girl went trotting over to them to have a hurried conversation where he could see the exchange of money. While it piqued his curiosity a bit, it was less a like a lion cub, and more like an old lazy house cat that lifted its head for a peek before going back to sleep in the sun. A large part of him wished he'd just continued to hide in his home.

Glancing back toward Kaito, he noticed the magician was looking at him over his shoulder. There was an odd look in Kaito's eyes, and he abruptly turned around to start walking backwards, facing Shinichi. Naturally, he still managed to keep from running into anyone or anything. "Hey, Shinichi?" he asked, voice so full of innocent query that it set Shinichi on guard. "Have you heard about the Kid heist next week?" Beside the magician, Hakuba twisted his head around to fix Shinichi with a calculating stare.

A heist already? Part of him wanted to snarl at the fact that it _wasn't enough time_ to get ready, to get set up, that Kaito would be in danger _already_. It was a stupid, inane part of his mind that he immediately dismissed as illogical and unnecessary. Shoving down the twisting, crawling feelings that had flared up so sharply it felt like someone had punched him in the chest, Shinichi shrugged laconically, "Is there?"

Hakuba's intense stare was tolerated without any real thought. It just added to the other stares, and the fact that he was _pretty sure_ that some people were even _pointing_ at them. Nakamori fell back into step with them, looking as cheerful as ever, and asked in a slightly sour tone of voice, "Why are we talking about that stupid thief?"

"Because~" Kaito hummed happily, still walking backwards without a care. "You are Kid's biggest anti-supporter, _I_ am Kid's biggest fan, Hakuba-kun is Kid's biggest pain in the ass," Here he paused to send a playful wink at Shinichi, ignoring Hakuba's grunt of annoyance, "And Shinichi here is the one rumored to have come closest to catching Kid! Not that he managed it~" he finished with a croon, playfulness and a hint of pride almost unnoticeable in his tone.

Shinichi snorted, tilting his head slightly and drawled, "Kid's just a thief. I can't understand why everyone makes such a fuss about him when it's exactly what he wants." Except, of course, this was grounds he understood, this was something that felt normal and he felt himself relaxing slightly under the routine. This was Kaito, and bantering with him was a sort of staple. He could deal with this as long as things started going back to normal.

"Are you suggesting that we allow a thief to steal at will, to do as he pleases, Kudou-kun?" Hakuba asked, voice just shy of an accusation. Kaito rolled his eyes theatrically at Shinichi, but looked encouragingly at him for his reply. Shinichi returned the look with a deadpan one of his own. It was obvious he was faintly amused by Hakuba's tunnel vision, and inability to see things outside his own view at this point.

"I'm merely saying that a silly thief who dresses up to prance around in the moonlight isn't nearly as important as murderers." Over Kaito's shoulder he could see a cluster of people standing around, and Kaito couldn't see them. The other two didn't seem to realize that collision was imminent, so Shinichi simply put a bit of warning in his voice, then flatly said, "Kaito."

Kaito crouched briefly in his backward stride, then sprang into the air in a controlled back flip. He had misjudged the size of the crowd, but merely shot his arms out on a surprised boy's shoulders to hand spring off him and make it the rest of the way over. As Shinichi sedately walked around the stunned students, Kaito fell into step with him again.

"I'll give you silly, but you have to admit the police take themselves _far_ too seriously," Kaito said, before craning his neck behind them. "Hey, what's the hold up?" he asked, noticing that Aoko and Hakuba weren't following them anymore. "I'm craving chocolate cake, and I'm not waiting if you suddenly have the need to go to the bathroom or anything!"

"Was that really necessary?" Shinichi asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer, but he wouldn't be surprised if Kaito chose to give him one anyway. After all, it was _Kaito,_ of course it was necessary.

"Well, probably not, but it's fun!" Kaito said, half turning to wave absently at a half heard greeting from across the yard. "That, and I was too lazy to turn around."

They had finally made it out of the building, Kaito cheerfully loitering at his side as they cut across the courtyard toward the gates. Hakuba and Nakamori were falling further behind as more people assaulted Kaito's friend with money. Unable to stop the curiosity from bubbling up he asked, "Kaito?" Once he was sure he had the magician's attention he finished the thought with a baffled, "Why is everyone mobbing your friend?" And, more importantly, why was Kaito letting them?

Whenever people got too pushy around him Kaito always diffused the situation, and he'd heard a lot about Nakamori Aoko from Kaito. She was kind of like Kaito's Ran, or, at least, that's how Shinichi had always understood it. He couldn't really understand, but then, Shinichi doubted he'd _ever_ understand Kaito.

Still grinning, Kaito tucked his arms behind his head comfortably as they walked along. "Aoko's pretty popular, you know. I'm sure I've mentioned!" His smile took on a frozen quality as he continued, "And, before you accuse me of anything, it happened _before_ I woke up."

"Ah," Shinichi hummed. "I wouldn't know. I didn't even remember you after our first meeting. The first time you registered as anything was when I met you again."

Which was true; Kid had never been of any importance to him. Shinichi wasn't interested in thieves, hadn't been, until the challenge Kid presented had become apparent. It was only then that he had taken an interest. His preference was to take down the murderers who were, in his opinion, the more important variety of criminals to put away. Thieves, while bad, weren't nearly as bad as murderers and kidnappers. Kid, in particular, was negligible since he was no threat whatsoever to anything but people's goods, and even then he did more good than harm in the end. Most of his target's even seemed content to _encourage_ the audacious thief.

"My heart, those words strike me hard, right there," Kaito said dramatically, clutching his chest and staggering into Shinichi's side. He straightened up quickly, pouting at Shinichi. "So, still not going? It'll be fun! I guarantee!"

"I have absolutely no reason to go. What's the point?"

"Well, I have to go, and I didn't even get to set it up the way I would want to!" Kaito said indignantly. "Isn't it like....camaraderie or something? To stick with your friends through those tough times?" He sent Shinichi a wounded look.

Rolling his eyes at Kaito's, in his opinion, dramatics, Shinichi went to reply only to be stopped by the sound of his phone ringing. Frowning, Shinichi dug it out of his schoolbag and flipped it open. Making sure it wasn't Ran, she'd left several messages on his phone during the morning, and he didn't want to see how many more had been added since then, he found that it was, instead, the police. Shooting Kaito a look to have him hold on, Shinichi moved out of the way of people and put the phone to his ear, thumbing the button to answer the call.

"Moshi Moshi." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kaito pouting at him. Hakuba and Aoko had finally caught up, the blond looking rather hassled.

"_Kudou-kun!_" Megure-keibu's rather recognizable voice answered cheerfully. "_I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was hoping you could stop by the police station so we can have a word._"

A frown pulled his brows down, and Shinichi shot a glance at the waiting trio. "Why?"

There was silence for a moment as if the man were completely baffled at the fact that Shinichi would even need to ask, even _care_ to, then he said, "_We just need to clear up a few things involving the Komine case._"

Sighing, Shinichi nodded to himself, though he couldn't help but wonder at the inspector's evasiveness. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm in Ekoda right now." Without giving the Inspector a chance to respond, he snapped his phone closed, and tucked it into a pocket. "Megure-keibu needs a word," he said tonelessly, staring at the buildings nearby, over Kaito's shoulder. Why did this feel awkwardly like those times he'd told Ran he had to go away again? "So I'm going to head back to Beika, but once I'm finished I'll come back. If you want to wait."

A brief flash of disappointment shone in Kaito's eyes, but he grinned for his audience. "No rest for the wicked I see. You know, sometimes I think you're _too_ good at what you do. Its three then right, and then two and left, Two Steps, can't miss it. But if it takes too long, I _will_ come get you!"

Shinichi tilted his head, committing the apparently random, meaningless, instructions to memory and dipped his chin in a grave nod. He and Kaito understood each other far better than many people could ever hope. "Understood. God forbid I unleash your insanity on an unsuspecting police force," he drawled blandly, then turned away.

Shaking back his sleeve as he walked, Shinichi gazed at his watch, calculating how long he had before the next train ran. Though, for a moment, his mind derailed and brought back the amusing image of Kaito just about having a panic attack when he'd seen the watch earlier today. The professor had been extremely tired and ready for a rest, but at the same time pleased that the invention worked as well as it did, not to mention that Shinichi had been so happy to see it. The design wasn't quite the same as his watch had been when he was Conan, but it was similar enough that it was obvious to Kaito.

Then a pair of arms suddenly surrounded Shinichi, and it was only because he knew Kaito's scent and touch so well that he didn't react to the abrupt movement. Kaito held him tight for just a moment, and Shinichi barely heard the breathed comment, "I'm glad you're safe." Then, in a swirl of movement, Kaito was retreating down the street, snagging the bemused Nakamori and disgruntled Hakuba as he passed them. "See you soon, Shinichi!"

For several befuddled seconds Shinichi stared after Kaito. Would the magician ever cease to leave him feeling lost? Giving himself a small, but physical, shake, as if to remove the lingering effects of a Kaito induced stupor, Shinichi turned away once more. He wasn't really sure what Kaito had meant with that comment, it wasn't like he'd been in any danger recently. And, even then, what danger was to be _had_ right now? Well, unless Vermouth got bored and came looking for him for some unfathomable reason.

Shinichi frowned down at the sidewalk, brow furrowed in thought. Could this be construed as another odd action relating to earlier events, or was it just regular Kaito antics? Given, he couldn't remember Kaito ever hugging him like that. Yes, Kaito was a very tactile person in general, but he'd never been one given to such displays of affection (At least, not toward him that he could recall.), and certainly not like that: It had felt like Kaito didn't want to let him go.

He gave a soft, barely there sound of disgust. Obviously he was thinking far too much into this ridiculousness. Kaito was probably just shook up and being a moron. It was probably just the fact that Shinichi was the only _really_ familiar thing around; for Kaito, everything had changed except _Shinichi._ Maybe that was an argument for staying away from Kaito, but at the same time Shinichi _had to stay_. He had to make sure Kaito stayed safe and understood before it was too late. It felt like he were constantly being torn in two; a stress that was wearing on his already tired mind and soul faster than ever.

Around him students dressed in Ekoda's uniform slowly thinned out as their paths home or to spend time with their friends diverted them. The one good thing about getting further from the school, Shinichi decided, was the fact that there were fewer and fewer people staring at him. The down side to this was that, with his receding paranoia, his mind was being freed up to think more. It wasn't long before Shinichi found himself walking alone for the most part, and it was only then that he felt himself relax completely. Somehow, Ekoda seemed a lot more relaxed than Beika to him. Maybe that was just because he associated the place with a certain magician thief.

Shinichi closed his eyes, a tiny sigh escaping his lips, and set his hand to his forehead in mild aggravation. Couldn't the damned thief do him a favor and stay out of his thoughts for just a little while? He honestly couldn't remember a time when his thoughts had been so consumed by a singular person since he'd given up on ever having a future with Ran.

He opened his eyes again to take in the facade of the train station as he approached, and couldn't help but think that he was lucky that Ekoda and Beika were relatively close together. Shinichi didn't think he'd relish too long of a commute, even if he well knew he would have gotten up at any hour to follow through with his plans. If need be he would have _moved_ to Ekoda.

Uncaring of the people around him, Shinichi almost seemed to walk in a daze. He was obviously still conscious of his surroundings to a minute degree, easily sidestepping people who weren't paying attention as they wandered along, but the distant look and fathomless expression on his face made it obvious his thoughts were a million miles away. Or, maybe, Shinichi thought a bit drearily, a million years away. At this point, he wasn't even sure how long he'd been living like this. To be honest he'd never cared to put thought into it, and was pretty sure he didn't want to right now. Kaito joining him in his bizarre purgatory did make him wonder, though.

With another tired exhalation, Shinichi wound around a couple of women lingering just outside the station entrance. Stepping into the train station itself almost felt like stepping into an alien world. It had been bright outside, and Shinichi hadn't realized how much it had been aggravating the barely there throb behind his eyes until he had set foot in the more shadowy interior of the building.

The dimmer glow of fluorescent lights spaced in neat rows across the ceiling created pockets of tinted light where natural light didn't reach. It was almost surreal, and as disconnected as Shinichi was currently feeling, it made him feel even more so. It was almost as if he weren't even walking through his own life. Right then he felt as if he were sitting in a theater and watching it all from a distance. A part of him longed for Kaito, anyone, to jar him out of the malaise he'd sunken into, but that part was overrode by the satisfying feeling of that selfsame disconnection. It was moments like this when he could merely sit back, let his body work on autopilot, and feel as if he wasn't being slowly pulled down by exhaustion of both the mental, emotional, and, sometimes, physical varieties.

Shinichi wound his way around the scattering of people lingering in the station, or bustling to their own destinations. Ahead of him he could see the almost schizophrenic route maps, and for a moment everything seemed to leech from his mind, reality fell away and he was standing in the eternal darkness of limbo again, waiting for the falling to start. He wondered, carelessly, if he'd just died.

In the darkness he could see glowing lines of a multitude of colors, and from here they looked small, like threads. Something told Shinichi that they weren't as simplistic or thin as they seemed, and even as he watched a green one, the color of fresh spring grass, snapped and faded into the blackness.

Shinichi blinked several times, hard, and felt the shoulder of someone who couldn't be bothered to watch where they were going collide with his. His hands felt clammy, and he could feel his heart fluttering beneath his breast bone like a hummingbird. What had that been? Some sort of hallucination? Was he finally cracking, losing his quiet hold on his mind completely from the strain? Or, maybe his was trying to rationalize? He hadn't tried to do that since his second life.

A part of him wanted to turn around, forget the call, and hurry back to Kaito in the strange hopes that maybe his partner could keep him together. Kaito had done a surprisingly good job of it thus far. What remained of his tattered pride made him hurry forward, fumbling his wallet out, to purchase his ticket. That feeling of paranoia, of being watched, was back again. Shinichi would almost say it was stronger than before, and through his faint panic he was able to identify the source: It was a single person now.

He turned, ticket clenched in his fist, and grimly scanned the building around him. A mother hurried by with her small daughter, a salary man went by in the other direction. Then, he spotted the person watching him. The teenage girl wasn't even bothering to hide; she seemed to be as frozen as he had been a few minutes before. Even from this distance Shinichi could see that her complexion as far too pale, almost ghost white as if she'd gotten the scare of her life.

The two of them stared at each other for several seconds, frozen, and Shinichi couldn't help but think the girl was familiar, as if he'd seen her somewhere before. No matter how hard he wracked his brain in those few seconds he could not place her, and then she whirled away, long hair flipping behind her. He stared after her, bemused, as she fairly _fled_ out of sight.

Perplexed again, and agitated, Shinichi forced back the reflex to follow her, to find out who she was, and turned stiffly to head for the ticket gates, and his platform. There was no telling who she was, or if he even had anything to do with it. Logical thinking gave him any number of possibilities: She very well could have realized she'd forgotten something crucial, and he'd merely been in her line of sight.

Somehow, despite how much it made sense, Shinichi couldn't shake the feeling that she'd been looking at _him_. That it was _he_ who had made her startle so badly, though he couldn't fathom why.

The thought nagged at him all the way to his platform, and through his wait for the train. He barely noticed what was going on around him, his eyes on the floor and every sense turned inward. It wasn't something he allowed very often. The feeling of not knowing what was going around him often induced a sense of panic, but at the moment he would rather _not_ know. It seemed to be doing nothing but confusing him. Shinichi wondered if it would do any good to just ask Kaito. In the past the magician had never seemed to have a problem helping Shinichi out when he got hopelessly confused about the social ebb and flow around him, but apparently whatever had occurred earlier today wasn't something Kaito could, or would, explain.

He was thinking in circles.

He had lived for _years _and was perfectly capable of getting by on his own. Not only had his parents left him to his own devices at a young age, but he had lived through multiple lives, each of which had been soul crushing in one way or another. Shinichi didn't _need_ Kaito, he hadn't needed him throughout his other lives.

Shinichi was jolted out of the mire of his thoughts by the arrival of the train, and watched it slide seamlessly to a stop. He stood aside, waiting for the disembarking people before he stepped soundlessly aboard. An odd feeling of claustrophobia greeted him in the small space, something he ignored through pure stubbornness. It hadn't been there that morning when he'd traveled to Ekoda.

He arranged himself in one of the bench like seats with movements that were, at best, wooden. Shinichi found himself slumping slightly into his seat, eyes staring into the middle distance as a distracted muddle of thoughts tried to sort themselves out in his mind. There were so many things that needed to be done, and all of them could go wrong at any moment. He hated having his neat and orderly existence blown into such a chaotic whirl. His life might not have been optimal, or even easy, but at least he'd had it under some sort of control. Kid, like always, was a maelstrom of chaos that came in and upset everything.

Shinichi hated the fact that he couldn't hate him for it even more. In the end, he was the only one to blame for it.

He gave a long blink, and turned his attention to pulling the mobile phone he'd tucked into his schoolbag out. Shinichi took a moment to give a small amused smile at the sight of the charm dangling from it, before he flipped it open and began absently checking through the contact list in search of a specific name and number. Unsurprisingly, the name he was looking for was one of the earliest, and easiest to access. Shinichi brought up the information, and took a moment to memorize the number before he snapped the phone closed and settled back in his seat. Turning his head, Shinichi gazed absently out the window behind him. As the train rolled out of the station he was greeted with a view of closely clustered buildings, electrical wires, and traffic of both the foot and vehicular varieties.

With a soft exhalation he turned away again, and let his gaze drop to the phone in his hands again. His fingers slid over the sleek plastic, smudged with fingerprints that became visible when he tilted it so the light hit it just right. Shinichi gave a faint snort, and shoved the phone back into his school bag. He closed his eyes, and let the soothing familiarity the metropolises transportation goad him into relaxing for the moment.

–

Shinichi stepped out into the hazy city sunlight, his right hand absently adjusting the collar of his gakuran. He inhaled deeply, smelling the scents of the city, and adjusted his grip on his school bag before setting off down the sidewalk. Rather than taking a taxi, or calling the professor, Shinichi figured it would be easier to walk to the station. It wasn't too far, and he'd walked farther distances in the past. It was also just possible that he was dragging his heels. His stomach was an interesting mixture of dread and anxiousness: The first due to a collision of thoughts and possibilities that he couldn't calculate. What if he was about to learn of some consequence born of the different choices made so far in this time line? The anxiety was, in and of itself, mildly infuriating. It was born from the simple urge to turn around and go back to Ekoda. For whatever reason, he felt bereft without Kaito standing loyally at his side, ready to back him up.

He shoved the feeling down, only to have it replaced by a different kind of nerves. These were born from the thought of running into Ran while he was here. Shinichi had been doing everything he could to avoid his childhood friend over the last few days, even as he knew he was probably hurting her a great deal. There was no way he could face her right now, and, with the knowledge of what needed to be done soon, he thought that perhaps it was kinder to be cruel. Maybe it would make the impact of what he was going to do less damaging.

And maybe he was just a coward and putting off the inevitable for as long as he could.

Shinichi was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he nearly missed the sound of someone calling his name. When it did register, he quite nearly froze on the spot until he recognized the voice was, obviously, male, and most certainly did not belong to Ran or Sonoko. He pivoted around to face the other direction, and found Takagi trotting toward him, hand uplifted and a slightly sheepish expression on his face.

"Kudou-kun!" The man slowed to a halt in front of him, and exhaled sharply in relief. "I'm glad I managed to catch you."

"Takagi-keiji," Shinichi acknowledge. "Did something happen?"

"No, no, nothing like that..." Takagi murmured. His hand was touching the back of his neck in a gesture that made Shinichi crack a smile. There was something interesting about watching Takagi grow slowly more confident in himself over the years again and again. On the other hand, there was always a sense of the bittersweet when he was forced to watch Takagi fight for Satou's affections all over again. It was one of those small reminders of what he, himself, had lost. At least Takagi could regain what he lost, and never suffer the knowledge of that loss. "I was just sent to pick you up is all. It's faster that way, right?"

Shinichi narrowed his eyes slightly, suspicious, of the tone of voice and the way Takagi wasn't exactly looking at him straight. It was fairly obvious that, whatever the case may be, that wasn't the entire truth. Clearing the minute change of expression from his face, Shinichi summoned up a small razor smirk in its place, and decided to play oblivious. It worked out for the best anyway. At least this way he would have less of a chance to run into Ran...

"Thank you for going out of your way, Takagi-keiji," he murmured with a small bow of gratitude.

It only seemed to embarrass the man more, as he quickly stuttered out, "I-it's my job, no need for gratitude."

When Takagi turned and headed back in the direction he'd come from, Shinichi fell into step with him. There was a certain amount of familiarity with Takagi's presence that made him relax slightly, one that Shinichi couldn't quite place or name. It was one of those things that merely was there, and didn't need to be questioned or examined. He supposed if he had to put thought into it, Shinichi would call it a sort of camaraderie. The fact that he was the only one who knew it was there, that he alone could acknowledge it, made him feel a little more lonely and distant than usual. It was a sad, melancholy sort of loneliness, but nowhere near as sharp as the loneliness could be sometimes, or had been.

Shinichi doubted he would ever forget the soul crushing feeling of knowing no one thought of him the way he expected them to.

Takagi lead him by a row of idly waiting taxis, a line of bikes padlocked in place, and a few clustered groups of pedestrians to where he had obviously been waiting at his car. There was a clear view afforded of the station's exit from where they now stood, and Shinichi could see how easily he had been spotted. A part of him wanted to take himself to task for not noticing he was being so closely observed, but he also realized that even if he had noticed he would have classified Takagi as harmless. Shinichi hid a wince by allowing himself to be shuffled into the passenger's seat of the car while Takagi nattered nervously about something. That was no excuse at all: He could not allow himself to be so relaxed and unwary. It was always in those moments of distraction that horror struck.

"Is something the matter, Kudou-kun?"

"No," Shinichi replied dully. He didn't even think he could force up an arrogant smile, not for anything, not now. He couldn't bring himself to say something witty, sharp, and articulate. He couldn't be what they wanted, expected, him to be right now. Instead, he turned away from the police detective, and allowed his forehead to rest against the cool glass of the window beside him. The feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't an unfamiliar one: A sort of sickly deja vu that made his skin feel hot and cold by turns, made him feel as if everything inside his skin didn't belong.

Shinichi hunched his shoulders, trying to tune out the sulky child-like voice in the back of his head that pointed out how weird it was to see Takagi alone. He was so often with Satou in the past, future, whatever. Shinichi silenced the thought with a burst of internal resentment and suppression.

Outside the city passed in a pall of gray that was brought on more by Shinichi's own lackluster and morose view of world than any fault of the city itself. Even the splashes of color provided by signs and people seemed dull and dreary. It was almost as if a cloudy day had settled in without any warning. All he could think about was how it hadn't been like this earlier. Was it him? Or was it because Kaito inevitably brought life and color where ever he went? The irrational urge to flee back to Kaito's side and stay there until the end came around again gripped him for several seconds, and Shinichi was so taken with the idea that, for a moment, he wanted to demand Takagi stop so he could get out of there. His chest felt constricted, his throat felt tight, and all he wanted was to see Kaito again.

It struck him as odd. In the past all he'd ever wanted was to go back to the manor house with its silence, solitude, and ghosts. It had always felt like his only sanctuary, but now it felt cold, hollow, and bitter. Shinichi hated to admit it, but there was a part of him that was actually _scared_ of going home now. For once in all this time, all these repetitions, and his strange curse home... wasn't.

In some way, in some manner, Shinichi had always been fighting to get back home. He'd stopped fighting to return to Ran years ago, so long it was almost forgotten. She, he knew, could be fine without him. Ran was a strong girl who could mature into an even stronger young woman. Someone who could leave Kudou Shinichi behind as a sadness tinged memory.

What, then, did that make Kaito? A friend? A fellow prisoner? A comrade? Shinichi really had no idea how to classify him. He was simply _Kaito, _and, for whatever reason, he'd become something comforting and familiar in Shinichi's sparse existence. Abruptly, Shinichi drew back from his thoughts, shoved down the emotions clawing at his insides, and decided to ignore the entire line of inquiry.

It wasn't until now that he noticed the heavy and awkward silence that had fallen in the car's interior, and, absently, Shinichi wondered how long Takagi had tried to make conversation before he'd given up. He felt like a bastard a few seconds after the rather uncharitable thought passed through his mind. It was one of the rare times he found himself scrabbling for something to say, anything at all, only to fall short. Shinichi opened his mouth, and a sound that was meant to be words caught in his throat when he realized, belatedly, that he had no idea what he was planning on saying. Shinichi allowed his mouth to firm into a thin line.

It all just made him wish, once again, that Kaito were here. _He_ would know what to do, or, at least, Kaito would be able to babble some nonsense, or create some sort of chaos with his magic tricks that would keep Shinichi from being stuck in this sort of situation. Instead, Shinichi could only stare ahead as the facade of Beika's police headquarters came into view, surrounded by its row of trees. It was a tall, long building that stuck out almost as if it were too proud to blend in. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in preparation for facing the many familiar faces within.

Not long after, Shinichi was being ushered along the familiar route to the Homicide division's offices. When they reached the doors to the Criminal Inquiries Department, Shinichi took a moment to linger just inside the spacious room. It was as neat and orderly as he always remembered it, and brought back the memory of the first time the Shounen Tantei had been introduced to the place. It was a hazy, far off thing, but he could still recall their shock and dismay when they learned it wasn't like the shows they watched. The rows of desks contained a smattering of officers doing paper work, and one or two had people there with them; suspects, or witnesses, Shinichi supposed. He recognized at least one of them as a man who would, eventually, be found to have killed his wife, sister-in-law, and daughter because they were too loud while he was trying to watch his favorite soccer team during a big game.

Part of Shinichi, a distant, cold, detached part of himself that even he didn't like to admit existed, wondered if they were already dead. He turned away, and the part of him that was still the idealistic, arrogant detective he'd been so long ago was disgusted with himself.

Takagi had paused for a moment, lingering. He shot a glance back at Shinichi, almost as if there was something he wanted to say, then Megure's low gruff voice sounded from further inside the spacious room, and Takagi merely shook his head. Shinichi narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as the police detective started to walk toward the Megure, and the familiar pair with him. Shinichi's low voice seemed to make Takagi jump as if he'd spoken far louder, "Is something the matter?" Takagi sent him a slightly baffled look, so Shinichi added, "You seem as if you have something to say to me considering how often you attempt to open discussion."

"It's just that I couldn't help but notice you're acting very different from what I remember."

For a moment, Shinichi was silent, considering with the same slow thoroughness he had taken to giving much of everything in his life. He had all the time in the world, after all, and had learned to give far more depth of thought to things than most people did until their later years in life, if at all. Then Shinichi stepped up beside Takagi with a faint smile on his face that had, perhaps, an underlying fondness that he knew Takagi would never really understand. He simply said, "I suppose so."

As if his voice had triggered the notice, Megure turned just then and waved at the two of them. "Kudou-kun, you're here. Good, good." The man sent a glance at the duo standing near him as Shinichi and Takagi stepped up to join them. Shinichi recognized both Satou and Shiratori waiting for them. Satou was looking amused, while Shiratori looked pleased with himself. He could only guess that, whatever they had been discussing before he arrived, it wasn't about the case.

"Sorry about the wait, Keibu," Shinichi said quietly.

"It's fine Kudou-kun, you had mentioned you were in Ekoda?"

Shinichi made an affirmative noise, eyes distant, as he watched the byplay between Shiratori, Satou, and Takagi. It wasn't surprising to see the more charismatic Shiratori easily taking control of the conversation.

"Before I transferred to this division," Shinichi heard him saying, eyes focused on Satou and unaware of the quietly watching Takagi. Shinichi could easily fathom what was going through Takagi's mind given past, future, dramatics. "I would frequent this wonderful little restaurant. They served the best Italian cuisine I've had in a long time, but I haven't had a chance to return lately. Perhaps we could go together sometime?"

"You know," Satou said thoughtfully, "I think Yumi was talking about trying to find a good Italian place recently. We should all definitely go then, right Takagi-kun?"

"Uh, right Satou-san!"

Shinichi looked away, before his amusement could show through. The crestfallen, but baffled and amused look on Shiratori's face, Takagi's rather confused and almost panicked look as if he was wondering what he'd just agreed to, and Satou's pleased smile sent a warm thrill of familiarity through him. The longing and melancholy that followed on its heels a few moments later made his stomach clench. It was almost enough to make Shinichi sick. He was familiar with all of those feelings; the feelings that reminded him of what had been lost. He was also familiar with the spark of jealousy that was woven throughout. He wondered what it must be like to be so blissfully unaware that everything you cared about was being ripped from you again and again.

Shinichi heard Shiratori say, "So this is the infamous Kudou Shinichi I've heard so much about?" from behind him. He hadn't even realized the tone of the conversation had changed, or that they were all looking at him expectantly.

"Ah, so this is the high school detective?" Satou asked, quietly. Shinichi could imagine her cupping her hand alongside her mouth as she attempted to keep her question from being overheard. "The one that's solved all those cases?"

"That's right," Takagi said, there was a hint of pride, or maybe awe in his tone. Shinichi wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"Megure-keibu?" Shinichi prompted. He could feel himself beginning to grow impatient in spite of his long, hard won patience. It was a silly feeling, and his logical mind knew it. There wasn't anything that they could do today; they couldn't even really discuss their options with Hakuba and Nakamori lingering about, but... that didn't stop a part of Shinichi from feeling like he needed to get back. "About the Komine case?"

"Of course," the inspector said, his usual cheer was muted by a certain sense of seriousness that put Shinichi on alert. For a moment he felt a spark of panic igniting beneath his sternum. Had he forgotten something important? A case, some event, anything that could explain the slightly grave atmosphere the man was projecting? Shinichi racked his brain for any little memory that might tip him off. Had he been mistaken? Had he, in one of his lives, run across something involving this case that he should have remembered?

Or, was this something totally new?

It was more than a little disconcerting to realize that he _couldn't remember_. He had been very careful about cataloging important cases and memories to avoid making anymore horrible mistakes. For a single, clear second Shinichi wondered if 'befriending Kid' would have become one of the things he avoided if Kaito hadn't followed him.

"You recall Motoyoshi Toshio?"

Shinichi gave a slow, owlish, blink in thought before the name came back to him. "The doctor?"

Satou gave a derisive snort, and Shinichi turned to look at her. She had crossed her arms over her chest, and, for the first time, Shinichi realized that her hand was wrapped lightly in bandages that disappeared under her sleeve. "He might be a doctor, but he's a corrupt one. We're still going through all of his files! Who knows what else he's done during the time he's been practicing."

"Motoyoshi Toshio," Shiratori cut in, his voice was faintly amused though there was a serious look on his face, "doesn't even have the proper credentials to hold his job, let alone practice it. He flunked his university classes, but apparently made it through enough to seem legitimate."

Shinichi was very close to asking what any of this had to do with him, the words were on the tip of his tongue, when Megure spoke again, voice gruff and low to keep from being overheard by anyone beyond their small gathering, "The problem is, Kudou-kun, that Motoyoshi has disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Shinichi asked, bemused. Criminals didn't just _disappear_, in his experience. Well, unless they were part of the Black Organization. The criminals Shinichi caught were _caught_, and they were put behind bars, or not, depending on the outcome of the crime. But, none of them _disappeared_.

The rustling sound of cloth drew his attention back to Satou once again. There was an odd look on her face: a mixture he recognized as guilt, irritation, and discomfort. It only took a moment for him to remember that it was Satou who had been dispatched to collect Motoyoshi. She looked away from him, a slight flush staining her cheeks, and announced, "I had a hold of him, even had the creep in cuffs, but he managed to sneak a scalpel past me." She didn't have to say anymore, Shinichi could guess the rest: Motoyoshi had probably slashed her arm open and run for it.

Feeling completely nonplussed, Shinichi asked, "How does any of this involve me?"

"How does this...?" Satou's voice trailed off into a sort of horrified 'Are you an idiot?!' way that Shinichi wasn't used to having directed at him by people who weren't Ran, or Kaito when he was being particularly obtuse. Feeling slightly defensive, Shinichi leaned his weight back onto one foot, and hooded his eyes. It took him several seconds to remember why he didn't feel the familiar heat of Kaito lingering at his shoulder.

He didn't expect the lonely pang that reminder sent through him. Shinichi ruthlessly squashed it, something he should be used to doing. He cursed himself, once more, for allowing himself to get attached. It was more than obvious that he needed to put some distance between himself and the thief, but it was equally obvious that, for now, he couldn't. Shinichi couldn't bring himself to leave Kaito adrift in this mess. The very thought brought back reminders of his own trials and errors, and if there was anything Shinichi could do to keep someone else from suffering as he had, he'd do it. ...Even if it meant destroying himself a little bit more every day.

"Ah, well, you see," Takagi spoke up at last, when no one else seemed inclined to answer. "The papers announced that it was you who solved the case, it's been all over the place really..."

Shinichi wouldn't have known. He'd spent the last few days in something of a media blackout merely because he didn't care. It was like that fairly often when a new life began, as he couldn't seem to stomach the incessant reminders of his sudden fall backward through time so soon after it happened. Even now the reminder was making his stomach churn. "I hadn't noticed," he said, and if his voice was the slightest bit strained Shinichi didn't think anyone noticed. Kaito might have been able to read him, but he wasn't here.

"What Takagi-kun means," Megure said, voice still quiet, "is that we're afraid he could go after you, since it was you who revealed him."

For a moment Shinichi wanted to laugh at the absurdity. Less than a week in a new life, and he was already attracting trouble. Instead he asked, blandly, "Wouldn't it make more sense for the guy to get out of the country?"

"He didn't exactly seem like the most stable person," Satou snapped. Shinichi sent her a slightly wide eyed look that he knew would make him look guileless, and perhaps even surprised at her vehemence. Beneath it, however, he was struggling to care at all. He must have done it right, though, because Satou's face softened. "We just want to make sure you're being careful, Kudou-kun. That's all."

Shinichi supposed she must have been feeling guilty that this whack job had escaped her. He was mildly impressed that the guy had managed it considering how often he'd seen Satou hand men several times her size their own asses without her breathing seeming to pick up an iota. She was rather like Ran in that way, though Ran displayed far more girlish traits still. He was never sure if Ran would have taken that comparison as a compliment, or try to send him through a wall for it. Shinichi wasn't stupid enough to test it on her either.

"Thank you for the warning then, but it wasn't really necessary," he replied. There was no way to explain to them that he couldn't care less if one more criminal was out to get him, and after the lives of dodging the Crows... Well, this just didn't measure up on his scale of things to worry about. And, just maybe, there was a part of Shinichi that had stopped caring about situations that were dangerous to him at all.

"Why you, little...! Don't be so ungrateful that we're worried about your safety," Satou hissed.

He could only remember a few times when she'd been so offended, and Shinichi held his hands up in a placating way before giving her a crooked grin he knew made him look a little more boyish, and less like the arrogant jerk he was probably coming off as. "I merely meant that I don't think it likely he'll come after me. I mean, logically speaking it would be better for him to get out of the country, right? If he was willing to go so far as to injure you to escape then he probably doesn't want to be caught. Instead you should focus more on trying to catch him before he's gone for good, right?"

Satou subsided, though she still looked rather ruffled, and Shiratori laughed lightly. "You have a point Kudou-kun, but it isn't like we haven't been looking for this guy. We sent an alert out to all officers to keep an eye out for him, but so far we've had no luck," then noticing the slightly affronted look he was getting from the object of his affections, Shiratori quickly added, "But I have to agree with Satou-san. You should be careful."

"I am aware of that," Shinichi responded, choosing his words carefully. "However, I hardly see how this is different from usual; I am fairly well versed in dealing with criminals."

"You're not always going to get lucky–," Satou started, only to be cut off as one of the uniformed officers ran up.

"Megure-keibu! We just got a call from one of the traffic officers. They think they've had a sighting of the suspect, of Motoyoshi!"

Before any of the other officers, or even Megure, could get a word in edgewise, Satou was already turning and heading out, "I'm on it! Come on, you can tell me the details as we go."

"Ah, Satou-san!" Takagi called after her, but, Shinichi noticed, didn't try to follow.

"I'll go with you," Shiratori cut in, before Takagi could say anything more. Shinichi watched Takagi wilt as the more confident Shiratori hurried after Satou.

Megure, who was still standing silently beside Shinichi had a rather disgruntled look on his face. Shinichi couldn't really blame him, and probably would have looked the same if the whole thing hadn't been faintly amusing. He blinked after the departed duo, and tried not to smile as Takagi's shoulders slumped even further. Silence seemed to encompass them for a few seconds, then a voice piped up, "Uh, Keibu? I've just had a call reporting a dead body in Haido Park."

The inspector seemed to rouse himself from his slight stupor and clapped his hands together in determination. "Right. Takagi-kun, let's get over there. Kudou-kun, would you like to join us?"

Shinichi didn't even have to think about the answer: There was no contest for him. "No, I'm afraid I have plans with some friends. Another time, Megure-keibu." He had spent too much time seeing broken hearts, and hurt looks when he chose the dead over the living. Shinichi ignored the surprised stares drilling into him, and merely turned and headed for the door. It was about time he started back anyway.

"Do you want us to drop you off anywhere? Surely it's the least we can do for you having to come all the way here," Takagi offered.

In response, Shinichi lifted a hand to toss a wave over his shoulder. "No thanks, I'll be fine."

Before anyone could try to change his mind, Shinichi made his exit. He was _sure_ that if they tried to breathe down his neck about Motoyoshi being on the loose, and the chance he was after him, he would go insane. That was precisely why he wasn't going to tell Kaito, either. It wasn't an issue, and Shinichi was sure the news would only agitate the thief if he knew. As far as Kaito would learn, this entire meeting had been something simple, a follow up, a detail on the report. As far as Shinichi was concerned, that's all it was anyway.

As he left the building, Shinichi pulled his phone out of his pocket, and flipped it open. It only took a few buttons to speed dial Agasa's number while he positioned himself to lean discreetly against the side of the building. No one seemed to pay him any mind, and his eyes listlessly watched the slight fluttering of the leaves on the trees that formed a uniform line not far away. Finally, his call was picked up, and Agasa's voice greeted him just as cheerfully as usual.

"Are you busy at the moment, Professor?" Shinichi asked.

"_Not at all. Is there something you need Shinichi-kun?"_

"Could you meet me at the police station? I'm already here, but I need to head back to Ekoda and there's something I need to give you first."

"_I needed to go out today anyway; I can just do it now then."_

Shinichi grinned, relieved. "Thanks, Professor! See you in a bit then."

"_Ah! Shinichi-kun, wait!"_

He paused mid motion, and set his phone back to his ear. "What is it?"

"_Ran-kun has been looking for you again._"

So that was it? Shinichi felt a few stirrings of guilt, though they didn't trip him up when he replied, "Ah, well, I've been busy with something important."

"_She seems very worried,_" Agasa said, though Shinichi could hear a question in there. Pushing away from the wall he wandered over to the trees. The shadows under them weren't particularly deep given the time of day. The sound of cars motoring by seemed like an innocuous background to his melancholy thoughts.

For a moment, Shinichi wasn't sure what to say, and his tongue felt like it was tied in knots. How could he respond to that? He knew she was worried, and probably hurting with his apparent snubbing of her lately, but wasn't it better in the long run? At last, at a completely loss, Shinichi merely said, "I'll be sure to apologize to her later." His reluctance to continue talking about the subject must have been obvious, because Agasa changed it, and instead inquired about the exact details of his location.

Once the call ended, Shinichi stared pensively upward as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. He probably shouldn't be so glad that he could avoid making his way toward home right now, but he was. There was little doubt in his mind that Ran was probably doing her best to figure out where the hell he was, if she hadn't already heard about his transfer. Shinichi didn't want to face her just yet, though he knew the confrontation couldn't be put off for very long. Ran was just too determined to avoid forever. Particularly when she knew him better than almost anyone. Or, at the very least, she used to. Shinichi doubted she could fathom him anymore than most people these days.

He leaned his shoulder against the tree he was standing beside. The bark felt sharp and brittle through the material of his sleeve. Above him the leaves of the tree, surprisingly lush and full, rustled slightly as an unseen bird took off into the city. Shinichi was just starting to relax and absently calculate how long it would take for Agasa to arrive, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Why are we even coming here? There have _got_ to be better places to go after school that the _police station_." That was definitely Sonoko, and odds were that if she was here then...

"Not if you're Shinichi." Ran probably was too.

Shinichi made a little choking sound in the back of his throat, and whipped his head around to look toward the approaching pair. Both of them were still in their school uniforms, and though he couldn't make out any expressions from this distance the slump of Sonoko's shoulders, and the way Ran was stomping along were clear enough. Ran was pissed, Sonoko was bored and annoyed, and Shinichi was _dead_ if either of them noticed him.

It was more instinct than anything, along with a healthy dosage of wanting to avoid Ran for as long as possible that sent him looking for a place to hide. The irony of the situation didn't escape him in the least, but he didn't bother to stop and contemplate it this time. Shinichi whirled around and looked up at the tree he'd been standing near. He was in luck, because he was pretty sure that branch was low enough that he could grab it if he jumped. Shinichi didn't bother to give it another thought, just went for it. He managed to catch hold of the branch, and kicked against the trunk to scramble the rest of the way up. From his precarious perch he watched the two girls walk into view, and hoped that they hadn't seen him.

And that they wouldn't think to look up. That always worked for Kaito, right?

"Shinichi!?" Ran's shout just about made him drop his school bag, and Shinichi spent a few moments fumbling with it and trying not to panic unduly. "Oooh, where is that idiot? I'm going to break his face the next time I see him!"

"Can I help?" Sonoko snarked. "He deserves it after making us look all over for him."

Ran huffed, crossed her arms over her chest, and stuck her nose in the air. Shinichi froze. He was pretty sure he stopped breathing at that point. If she opened her eyes she'd be looking _right_ at him. He clutched his school bag to his chest, and tried to remind his heart that, no, this wasn't a terrifying murderer. Then again, like Pavlov's dog Shinichi was well trained to know that an angry Ran generally wasn't good news. "He's just being stupid and needs some sense knocked into that giant head of his again."

"Well, he's your husband. You'd know better than me," Sonoko teased, nudging Ran's shoulder with her own. Ran's head whipped around, but Shinichi had caught sight of the blush on her face. It made his heart clench with regret, even as relief that she hadn't noticed him nearly made him fall from his perch.

"Sonoko! Don't say things like that! We're just friends," Ran hissed.

"That's not what your face is telling me~!"

Red faced, Ran grabbed Sonoko's sleeve and began to tug her along, "Come on, let's go see if he's inside. At least if he's been here we'll have something to go off of."

Shinichi had no idea how long he stayed there, keeping an eye out for the two girls as well as Agasa's arrival. He refused to give up the safety of his hiding spot until he was sure he wasn't going to get mauled by Ran. Apparently, it was long enough though because he could see the familiar yellow beetle edging through the traffic now. Uncurling his legs, Shinichi dropped out of the tree, and staggered as they protested. They had begun to fall asleep. He ignored the tingling feeling in favor of running down the street, then ducking out among the cars much to the surprise of their drivers.

They probably weren't as shocked as the professor was when Shinichi slithered into the passenger's seat. Grinning wryly, Shinichi asked, "Can you drop me off at the train station?"

Agasa gaped at him for a moment, then shook his head slowly, "What are you up to, Shinichi-kun?"

Shinichi let his grin widen, feeling oddly giddy, and shook his finger at Agasa. "That's for me to know!"

The ride back to the train station seemed much shorter than the one to the police station had been, and Shinichi could only put it down to his much improved mood. It was probably just the adrenaline talking, but he was fine with that. He felt good, and shortly he would be back in Ekoda with even less chance of running into Ran and having to feed her more lies. There was the possibility that she'd find out where he was somehow, but he had to hope she wouldn't pursue him that far. He loved her, he really did, but he just couldn't face her yet. Shinichi's smile took on a slightly melancholic edge. There would be time for that later.

When he finally climbed out of the car, Shinichi left his school bag in the passenger's seat, and turned around. With one hand resting on the curve of the roof he grinned cheekily at the professor. "That favor I asked you? I've got it in my bag, so please fix it for me."

"Of course, Shinichi-kun. I'm surprised you were able to get it so fast."

Giving a slightly nervous laugh, Shinichi scratched his cheek. "Well, I'm sure he doesn't mind." He ignored the questioning stare, and closed the door. He was still grinning even as he walked away. He couldn't help but imagine what Kaito would think of the whole thing.

The thought of Kaito had him pulling his phone out again, and Shinichi flipped it open. It took a few seconds to dial the number he'd memorized earlier, and a few more for the person on the other end of the line to pick up. When she did, Nakamori Aoko gave a confused hello.

"It's Kudou Shinichi, Nakamori-san."

"_K-kudou-kun?!"_

"Is Kaito there?"

"_Yes._ _...How did you get my number?_"

"From Kaito," Shinichi answered. It wasn't exactly a lie. He fell silent as some background noise obscured whatever was being said on the other end of the line. Once he was sure he had her attention again he said, "Tell Kaito," and was forced to fall silent again as another squabble broke out.

"_Kaito, you idiot! Be quiet, he's trying to tell me something!" _ Aoko snarled. He could hear the rustle and rattle of clothing and the phone. _"Sorry, what was that Kudou-kun?_"

"Tell him," Shinichi repeated, and then paused. For some reason his answer felt like it was really important, like something was crystallizing, congealing. It was such a silly sensation that he felt honestly stupid for once in his life, but he didn't bother denying it, or the hesitation it caused as he searched for whatever was the right answer. He was pretty sure whatever it was, he didn't know it anyway. In the end, he just said, "I'm coming now."


End file.
